


It Makes You Wonder

by elvirakitties



Series: Makes You Wonder [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Severus Snape, Character Bashing, Complete, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Humor, Independent Harry, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mild Language, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Not Beta Read, Remus Lupin Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Content, Smart Harry Potter, Sub Severus Snape, Sub Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry knew all along?  What if he staged everything, just by following Dumbledore's general plan?</p><p>This hasn't been beta'd and English isn't my best language.</p><p>Revamped some of the chapters so that I hopefully got them all to agree with the plot. I am working on the next bit now...20 Jan 2016</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I revamped a lot of the chapters, so if something doesn't make sense, you might need to go back and reread. :) I am always changing and correcting things as I find them, so pass along the corrections if you find them too. 
> 
> 3 Feb 2016 --thanks for all your help and comments. They mean a lot ot me.

The final battle was set to start. Harry looked out the window and watched as Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were marching up to Hogwarts. He glanced back and commented: "they are coming." He turned and walked down the halls and stairs until he exited the huge wooden doors and walked out to meet the Dark Lord, ignoring the people calling his name, people asking what to do and what did they need to do. He could feel everyone behind him watching him as they slowly followed him out, wondering how he was going to kill Voldemort. He could feel the students, teachers, and Order members spreading out behind him, he stopped about half way across what was meant to be the battle field. He began to wait for Voldemort to reach him.

"Hi Tom, a great day for a little blood shed don't you think?" He smirked at the Dark wizards gathered. He felt like waving to Severus, just to throw him off.

Voldemort glanced around and gave an evil grin and replied: "I do believe you are right Harry, of course, you really need to be dressed correctly." Clearly not happy with how Harry was currently looking.

Harry glanced down at his clothes, he had forgotten he was still wearing what Dumbledore and the others would expect of him. He ran a hand down his front and his clothes changed to a deep green color, almost black with silver thread around the trim dress robe, with black slacks and white shirt with a black vest with matching green and silver thread going through it. He grew in height to his full six feet, 3 inches, stretched. "That feels so good." He stated as he walked over to Voldemort, gave him a quick nudge, turned and faced Hogwarts.

"So, let's see, who wants to just toss down their wands now?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as if analyzing the group in front of him. Most of them were students who really had no clue as to what was going on.

"You slimy snake, I knew you were dark. I warned Dumbledore, but he didn't listen." Ron yelled across to them, his anger, jealously clear in his voice. Harry thought he looked like he was having a temper tantrum. His red face matching his red hair.

"Really, it had nothing to do with you and some of your family being paid to be my friends from my own vault or the idea that I would marry Ginny and then have me committed someplace or tossed into Azkaban and having her control my vaults?" He calmly asked. "That one, by the way, was so unoriginal, I give you a Troll for it."

"What are you talking about?" Someone shouted out. "He's bonkers." Someone else shouted.

"Oh Dumbledore, Granger, the Weasleys', Moody, Moony, and Tonks have been getting paid from my own account. I can prove it, the goblins are so very very helpful." He watched the faces and heard some gasps. Harry continued "I really, however, loved the yearly tests. Talk about force feeding the clues to those two idiots and letting them believe they were guiding me was getting harder and harder each year. Every year Dumbles would let something dark into our school and drop hints about how the "Golden Trio" had to save the school, with me being in danger, Hermione doing the research. and Ron doing our strategy, I have to say that was the best joke." He gave a very dramatic sigh.

He turned to Severus when he heard Severus let out a small snicker and commented: "Severus actually helped me get the stone before the Christmas holidays during my first year. Making the fake was the hardest part of that year, I just couldn't get the right color. Those ashes were the key and with them, Dumbles fell for the "I can't believe poor Quirrell's dead" speech and told me it's from love. If you can buy that tripe. The guy is living back in Albania and having the time of his life, he got himself a vampire girlfriend. I believe we are going to the wedding next month." He glanced at Tom, who nodded his head.

"The diary that was just a good old laugh, really Ginny? You, who comes from a wizard family didn't think it was strange having a diary writing back to you like that. Though I have to say the crap you wrote was sickening. It really took all of our efforts to keep up with all that sobbing you did." He paused "I think Lucius and Tom even tried to bribe Cissy to write back, but the price was very high." He glanced at Narcissa.

"I wasn't going to write to her after reading two days of it, but they almost got desperate enough towards the end to cave. Almost got myself a new wardrobe and the Manor would have been redone, if it had been just a few more days I think I could have gotten Manor at least." Narcissa informed everyone, with a slight smile on her face.

"Didn't any of you wonder why no one saw the snake? Didn't any of you wonder why Dumbles didn't give out more information? Well, Ginny had her memory wiped after being dragged down into the Chambers. Still, can't believe no one wondered where that girl was all those times. Dumbles didn't want anyone to know the Chamber was real, and certainly didn't want anyone to know that what the monster was." He looked over to Severus. "We did invite her to come and play with us, didn't we?"

"No we didn't, she is safe inside." Severus and Tom told him. Harry pouted at them. "Do continue, Brat." Severus told him. 

"The whole Sirius Black thing that was fun, had to say the best laugh I think Severus, Sirius, and I had in all the years here. Sirius really did escape, yes, but we set up everything after that. We did apologize to poor Juliet, The Fat Lady, for hurting her portrait, but she knew it was coming so she wasn't too upset with us. Now my fourth year, that was just too easy to set up the Goblet with a 4th school. However, what a pain it was avoiding all of you as we set the charms and spells, those charms and spells were so easy I am surprised more people didn't enter it." He looked around, seeing everyone's confused face. "Really, no one else thought of making another school?" He held out his hand and a few Death Eaters placed some pouches of galleons in his hands.

"Harry? Betting, this is the final battle." Severus told him, he was going to continue until Harry held out his hand to Tom, gave a slight cough, and Tom produced a pouch too. "Tom! I thought we agreed no more betting with him."

Tom looked sheepish for a few seconds "I, honestly, that someone else on their side had to at least figure out how it was done or would have tried to do it too. Dumbledore, at least, had to figure it out." 

Severus just shook his head and held out his hand to Harry, "I will put it in the bank like normal, but really Harry?"

"What? Not my fault they haven't learned yet." Harry remarked. Severus gave a slight smile, as Harry handed him over his winnings. "Yes, now back to scheduled battle, this is on the schedule?"

"Yes, and we have a time frame to keep." Barty told him.

"Yes, next was the trials, pretending how much I needed to study for what I already knew what was coming that was so boring, listening to Hermione trying to guess what was going to happen, as if Dumbles didn't tell her ahead of time to keep the information from me, until she discovered what it was or would show me the desired spells. You get the idea. We were starting to run out of ideas for the end of the year acting Tom and I had to do each year. Do you know how hard those scripts were to write and find time to get the spells and stage set for you idiots?"

Harry continued on. "Did you really believe it was sheer dumb luck that got me out of the graveyard? We were going to do one for this battle, but really it's just boring after a while. The raids were bad enough having to deal with how little skills most of you have, do you really think you are going to win a duel with a jelly-leg hex? I swear it was tempting just to kill you just so I didn't have to keep casting those prank only spells. We won't even mention Umbitch." Harry glared at Lucius, who bowed his head in submission.

"You know I think we deserve an award for those productions." Tom commented, "We should have used those Muggle recording devices." 

"I am sure we can find a way with a pensive?" Harry began, looking off for a moment.

"Harry, later, I am sure whatever idea you have formed will be interesting but we have a timetable." Severus told him. "I will get some of the devices for you and Tom to destroy later on."

"You do give me the best presents." Harry told him. "Tom, I think we do deserve awards, after all, we had to put up with Dumbles. Severus, I think deserves a medal."

"I know I deserve one for putting up with them in my own house. Really can you believe they fell for that? I can't believe how easy to it to play with them." Sirius stepped up, removing his mask, laughing. He looked over at Moony. "I am so disappointed in you, turning on our pup. Taking his money and using him like that. You make me sick." 

Remus looked at Sirius. "You left me, what else was I to do?" he pleaded, trying to look lost and confused.

Sirius turned to Harry, leaned close to him and asked: "does he expect me to believe that?" He paused, stood up and glared at Remus. "You were taking money even before Harry started at Hogwarts. When you became his teacher you actually doubled what you took. I am guessing for those extra lessons you were supposed to give Harry but only instead just gave him five whole lessons throughout the year. You didn't even teach him how to do his Patronus Charm correctly. We had to do it. "Find a happy memory, Harry, that is all it takes." If that is all it took everyone would be able to do it, you fool. It takes power and focusing that power on that memory. We had to teach him to make up for your lack of skill. You spent so much time teaching the kids about Dark Creatures you didn't bother with the real spells they needed, just like Dumbledore wanted. He didn't want anyone to be able to actually defend themselves because he wanted them to rely on him and his Order." Sirius sneered. "Most of them are just students who you expect to go up against full grown Death Eaters. Do you see kids on this field on the Dark side? You will have to excuse Harry, I don't think he was ever a kid and well, he is in charge."

Tom and Harry watched the crowd as the words were sinking in. They could hear the murmurs and Ron went to yell but he still had that Silencio spell on him. The murmurs got louder. They let them build for a few minutes.

"You know, my Lords, I do believe it is time to ask for a surrender and get this over with, I have a date with my wife tonight." Lucius stated, while he was enjoying this he really didn't want to get Narcissa upset at him and spend a week sleeping in a guest bedroom. Narcissa had worked her way towards the back to help set up any kind of tent that might be needed for healing while they had been talking.

"I do hope she remembered to make me some of those tea cakes, she promised me she would." Harry replied, glancing around looking for Narcissa.

"I believe they are already at your Manor, my Lord." Lucius replied, bowing his head again.

"She is at the healer tent." Severus told Harry.

Harry nodded and looked to Tom. "So we ready to do this, it is getting boring. We really should have staged a major production." 

"Brat, we decided it was not worth the time." Severus stated. "Besides it's not even 11 AM yet and we still have the Ministry to deal with and the Party tonight. Who decided on this schedule? A party on top of everything else today. We need a better secretary." 

"It's not like they could hit the side of a building with a spell." Harry retorted. "Bella, dear, don't you think I am right?" No one had any idea when Harry and Bella became close friends but they sure made a very weird pairing, but they were like to old friends who always seemed in tune with each other. It was also very scary at times. Bella with her craziness and Harry with his ideas and plans, everyone becoming wary if they saw them working together on something. The spells they created together were also very scary. No one wanted to be recruited as a test subject.

"Oh, Lovey, that would have been so much fun, but we do have a party to get to tonight. You know how much fun the parties are. We can play later." Bella replied skipping over to Lucius and linking their arms. Lucius just shook his head and patted Bella's hand. He was used to Bella and her ways, she was actually better than she was before Azkaban and that was a surprise in of itself.

"Ministry takeovers can be fun and it is before the party." Barty Jr. added, "they might even give us a fight. At least last time their Aurors put up some resistance." He looked around. "I am not sure who made the schedule, but if we keep on track we should get everything done."

"We do have a very tight schedule to keep. Hogwarts takeover was only scheduled to last a maximum of two hours, the Ministry takeover is expected to be at least triple that if they even put up any kind of a fight and a party all in one day." Rabastan reminded them. "We do need a new secretary or planner." 

Ever since Harry had taken over, no one was hit with curses unless they really made huge mistakes or pissed Harry off. Most of the time it was spent dueling and having parties. The dueling was used to show new spells and get everyone in shape.

"Fine, OK, you drops your wands and no one gets hurt. Not like you lot can give us much of a battle anyway. I do hope the Ministry is going to be up for one, I have some really great spells I want to try out." Harry pouted, it turned into evil grin.

"Harry, we can't do that, you can't be on their side. They are evil. He killed your parents." Ginny whined, she wasn't letting Harry get away, he was her ticket to money and fame.

Tom cast a Sonorus. "I didn't kill the Potters', that old goat did. He needed the prophecy so he could line himself up for killing either Harry or me, depending on who won our little duel. Now, if you don't want to fight, drop your wands, you will get them back later, and go to your common rooms. If you stay, keep your wands, come over to our side and fight for us or you can stay over there with a bunch of thieving, child abusing, liars of the light."

Severus looked at Tom. "You know they aren't going to believe you." 

Tom just grinned evilly at Severus and replied: "don't really care." 

Everyone was making a lot of noise and trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly they saw movement and watched as Neville and Luna walked over and stood next to Harry. "I've always believed in you Harry and not changing now. You always supported us. You have never lied to us, you always helped me and Luna. That is what true friendship is about." 

Harry smiled. "I know Nev, you and Luna have always been true friends." 

Other students either dropped their wands at Harry's feet and went to the school or moved over to the dark side. Leaving only about 30 light people. Molly starting yelling. "Harry, you will obey me and get over here right now and do your duty. You can't honestly believe that stuff from the Goblins and you know the prophecy. Your parents would be so ashamed of you right this minute. How dare you allow yourself to fall for those lies."

"You weren't kidding about her yelling." Tom commented to the twins and Bill.

"That is nothing. She can really get going." Charlie stated as he joined his brothers.

"You never heard one of her howlers. Gave me headaches for days" Severus added. "You also would have thought the few trips to Azkaban she had would have mellowed her out, but I think she has gotten louder if that is possible."

"Just disarm them and let's get this over with." Harry stated, starting to get annoyed. "Sev, can't you use her for potions or maybe the twins and you could test stuff on her? Anything just shut her up or I will."

"Brat, I am not wasting good materials on her." Severus replied, he looked at Harry, he knew the signs of Harry getting a headache and handed him a potion. "Those devil twins I am sure would enjoy trying a few things." He also didn't want Harry annoyed. 

The teachers all looked at McGonagall and at her nod they tossed down their wands. "Harry, I honestly didn't know. I did warn him, I told him they were the worse type of muggles. Did he really kill your parents?" 

"Yes, I will show you the memory of it later, and I know you and the others had nothing to do with his plans. You believed what he told you. I also knew that Dumbledore memory charmed you when I tried to fight him during the first year about staying someplace else, anywhere but with my relatives. I do thank you for trying. He memory charmed you, but not Filius for some reason. I realized none of you could help because he wanted to control where I went and nothing was going to change his plans."

"HE WHAT!" She was furious. "If he wasn't dead already, I would kill him now."

"He's not dead, he is just hiding. I believe in the back rooms of the Headmaster's quarters was the last place I saw him." Harry told her. "We can get him later. I got his wand anyways."

"Might need to check Poppy too." Bill suggested. 

"The Goblins can come and do the testing for potions and spells, and help remove any blocks if needed. I think we should test everyone, students, and teachers." Tom stated.

McGonagall agreed quickly. "I would appreciate it if that could be done. The truth would really be nice to know and remember." She was fuming, the old goat, she twirled her wand. 

Harry looked at Bill, who nodded back. Tom saw the exchange and stated: "Consider it done, Minnie."

"Elite gather up the Weasleys', not our guys, Moody, Moony, the mud blood, Dumbledore if you can find him, and Tonks, we will deal with them later. Alpha and Delta team stay here and make sure everything is secure." Tom stated.

"Mudblood, how dare you?" Hermione stated, trying to resist being pulled away. She was trying to get to Harry. She started spilling forth all kinds of interesting stuff. "If it wasn't for us, you would have never survived your years here at Hogwarts. We just needed you to get people to support our cause. You are nothing but a weapon for us to use. We used you to get people to join us and we are going to use you to destroy Voldemort, you will see. Dumbledore will make sure of it." She huffed, "we even made sure you weren't taught what you needed to know. You are nothing but an icon to be used by us to have people rally around. You didn't even deserve the name boy-who-lived. Dumbledore didn't kill you like your family because he needed you to make this war." She was ranting anything she could think of at the time.

The ones still outside heard her rant and couldn't believe what she was saying. The Light side wanted her to shut up and stop ruining what they had going. They needed to be viewed as the good guys. The Dark Side wanted her to keep yelling, she was doing more damage than they ever could do to the Light side's reputation. Harry, Tom, and Severus looked at the girl as if she was sprouting a fifth head.

"Do you even know why mud blood is an insult?" Harry paused "It is an insult because of people like you, come into the wizarding world and expect it to bow down to your rules and regulations. You come in and want to free house elves." 

He waited and he heard some snickers and laughs from that one. He watched her reaction, she was spitting mad again, so he continued. "If a house elf isn't bound you are basically killing them. Dobby is bound to me, even though I pay him and give him clothes. Winky was dying until I bound her to me. You didn't care because to you they were "free", leaving all those knitted items around, moron, you have to give it to them to free them. If they just picked them up as items for them to wear, you aren't freeing them, you were just providing them with more creative ways to make fun of you. They have a huge pile of socks made to look like you, same with hats, and the sweaters they use to hold them together. They also use them to sleep on. However, as long as you got what you wanted it didn't matter you were killing an entire species." He watched her face, she still didn't believe him, the girl was nuts.

Now to rub some salt into the wound. "Oh, all those books you took from my vault, the Black and Potter libraries you claimed to have read, they would have told you the truth, if you really read them or did just you ignored what you didn't want to believe. Those books you bought with my money, the ones who liked to brag about owning, were ones Dumbledore paid to make sure they made it into your hands, they may have had spells in them, but did you know most of those spells are considered dark? Did you know that those books had charms on them to make you believe you were smarter than everyone else? Yet, look at your scores, Draco, Hannah, Terry, and I beat your scores every year. You give Muggle-born wizards and witches a very bad name. As for all the filth you just spilled about the old goat, we already knew it. Why do you think we are here?"

"Saving up for that one weren't you Brat?" Severus asked, putting an arm around Harry and giving him a quick half hug, pulling him slightly into him. Severus looked at Tom who nodded. They knew Harry needed to vent somewhat and better now than on some poor sod or their test dummies. That budget was getting expensive.

"What you got them protecting you now, poor little Harry such an attention seeking prat or are you that much of a slut you need two guys to use you? How does it feel to be used like that." Ron yelled from where he was standing with the rest of his family and the Order.

Tom and Severus smirked and Harry laughed. "You think they are using me like that? They belong to me. However, just for your information, no one is using anyone, you idiot." With that comment, Tom and Severus held up their left arms and showed everyone their wrists. Everyone could see the bonding bands they were. They were silver, with the Potter crest on them, marking them, showing they now are members of the Potter House, making Harry the Head of the family.

"Oh that is right, I didn't really introduce them correctly did I?" Harry feigning his lost look. "May I introduce to everyone, my husbands Tom Marvolo Potter and Severus Tobias Potter. I should also state that I am actually the Dark Lord Harry Potter and have been since my first year. Really is a boring name for a Dark Lord but what can you do about it? I thought of changing it, but I figured this would rub it in your faces." Harry leaned back into Tom. "So the Ministry next?"

While Harry was speaking, most of the people who were resisting were finally bound and made ready for transport. Hermione and Ron being the last two to be bound. "Yes, off to the Ministry now. I believe we have the records of corruption on Fudge, Umbridge, and a few others to release to the public. The reporters should be getting copies of those files too." Tom stated. 

"Actually the Ministry is done." Antonin replied. "We just got word that everything fell into place. Fudge and Umbridge are still in our dungeons, so we can toss them to the public and Aurors later. Lucius will be set up as the interim Minister. We are working on making sure to collect all of the Order members that work at the Ministry."

Harry grinned. "Great, so party, no need to deal with Fudge now, but I want Umbitch." Pulling Tom and Severus to him.

"Antonin, make sure the reporters get everything they need." Tom stated, as he wrapped an arm around each of them and Harry apparated them home.

__________________________________________________________________

Harry grinned down at his husbands' sleeping forms. They still had a few hours to the Party. He turned around and went to the window and began looking out. He wasn't sure how long he was staring when he felt Severus' wrap himself around his body. He leaned into the embrace. "It's finally over, now we fix our world." He told Severus.

Severus didn't say anything for a few minutes and kissed the cheek of Harry. "I think I am going to miss the end of school year plays." He put his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed. "I can still write them up and we can still do something. They were after all very fun to do. Maybe make them so that the school has to play in them, like one of those dining mystery places we read about."

"Only if I can direct them." Tom said from next to them.

"Who else would we have doing that?" Harry asked. "Hey, maybe Alisha would like to finally be able to leave the Chamber for good and join us?"

Tom thought about it for a while and nodded his head. "I am sure Nagini would love the company."

"It would be nice to see her more. She gets so lonely when we can't visit her often." Harry replied.

Severus grumbled a bit. "Great, more snakes, you do realize we need more room if she is going to be here. She is after all over 60 feet long."

"Oh well, maybe my idea of us moving into Hogwarts is better." Harry replied. "After all, it's our home and our school."

Tom and Severus looked at him, laughing. "Yes, it is our home."

After all for all three of them, Hogwarts was the first home they truly had and they didn't see any reason to change that. "Party in 2 hours by the way."

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yes, tomorrow we will move into Hogwarts." Severus replied. While they knew what Harry wanted, Harry got, they did appreciate it that he never forced it on them. Yes, they were the submissives in the relationship, but Harry let them be themselves. Harry was the one who planned all his yearly events. He was the one who got the Goblins on their side, he was the one who planned just how the light would fall, and every one of his plans worked out perfectly, the sheep reacted just as he said and each of them were now enjoying the benefits of Harry's work. He honestly didn't think when he agreed to obey Harry in the first year that things would go so smoothly and he didn't think he would have had so much fun with their staged "disagreements". He looked at Tom and let a smirk appear on his face. 

"You know I am still surprised all this worked. I never thought when you wrote out the first year play, that they would be so stupid as to believe those ashes were real or that story you made up about how the stone almost was stolen."

Harry smiled. "I told you Dumbledore believed all that crap about love being the only way to destroy Tom, the "power unknown" he really fell for it when I was so desperate to find what happened to those two idiots of his, that sealed their fates."

Tom smirked. "Yes, I guess it did. He really should have checked on you all those years with the Dursley's. I wonder how that would have worked if you went into Gryffindor and actually made friends with them."

"What he really should have learned was not to leave children where they are abused. It's his own bloody fault. All three of us told him and he ignored our cries. Now they are paying the price." Harry stated. He turned his head and giving a kiss to Severus, he leaned towards Tom. "Now we really change the wizarding world."

Dumbledore, Fudge, and Umbridge faced charges in the Wizengamot, as did the rest of Dumbledore's loyal thieving followers. Muggle-born's learned of their world as soon as they found them. They were put into the different wizard first schools so they could learn with others before they got to Hogwarts. They created orphanages for kids until they got adopted and had a rate of no child being there for longer than 2 months. 

Hogwarts itself now offered over 60 different classes besides the basics which now included etiquette, basic runes, a year of any language they selected and you had to take either Muggle Studies with a real Muggle-born teacher that knew their stuff or Wizard Studies. Harry taught Combat with Severus, Spell Weaving, and Defense. Tom taught Dark Arts with Severus, Warding, and Advanced Runes, while Severus taught Potions and together all three taught Blood Magic and Advanced Magic. They all earned Masters in each subject they taught and what their spouses taught. Harry actually had the highest scores on his NEWTs and had taken every single one the Ministry offered. Harry was the youngest Headmaster, with Severus and Tom as Deputies. 

Sirius was the History teacher, Bill taught a few language classes, magical and muggle and a curse breaking class. Fred and George taught creative potion making, under Severus supervision so they didn't have as many explosions. Charlie brought two dragons from Romania and now taught Care of Magical Creature. Lucius taught Law and Politics with Draco, Narcissa taught Etiquette. Hagrid, saddened by what Dumbledore did, took the summer off but was back in time for the new school year as the groundskeeper.

Most of the original teachers at Hogwarts were still there with the exception of Trelawney who was fired, Binn who was forced to release his hold on the classroom and now just floated around the castle and Tom laughed as he explained to the rest of the staff that there was never a curse on the Defense position. Dumbledore just didn't know how to get good teachers, he explained if he kept a ghost for history, a drunk and fraud for Divination how do did you expect him to have the ability to hire anyone for any position. He explained that to work in Hogwarts it required a Mastery and yet showed how many teachers past and present that didn't. Dumbledore's reputation fell even further. Hogwarts was back again as the top school to go to and the enrollment showed it. All of the classrooms were being used and they had to expand the House quarters to fit all the students until finally, they added a new house, called Merlin House which was a combination of all the four houses. No one was denied an education. Knockturn Alley's children now had a place to learn.

Bella was actually the headmistress of the younger school and loved working with the kids, and they loved her. She was still crazy but seemed to actually be a safer more sane type of crazy now, as her husband and his brother always taught the kids. Antonin and Barty were running the Ministry now with Barty being the Minister after Lucius step down after they go everything running smoothly. The Death Eaters patrolled Hogwarts and Hogsmeade keeping everyone safe. Kids from all ages ran on the Hogwarts grounds as the younger school was built from the Shrieking Shack.

Harry, Tom, and Severus lived a long and happy life, even adopting a few children.


	2. First Year Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end?

Harry smirked, he finally got his Hogwarts' letter. He had been waiting for this for over two years. He had already read all his parents' books, notebooks, letters and anything else he could find. He had his Aunt drive him to the Leaky Cauldron every other week for books and potion ingredients. He explored all the magically shops had to offer in those little alleys. His relatives didn't want to do it, but after Harry reminded them what a wizard could do, he got his way, he always got his way after his Aunt's mistake of making him clean out the attic. She really shouldn't have obeyed that letter from Albus Dumbledore to keep him beaten down and submissive, really too bad that plan backfired on him. 

As Harry listened to the huge oaf go on and on about how wonderful Gryffindors were and how evil Slytherins were, Harry wanted to kill the guy. Really this was who Dumbledore sent to help him out. If he didn't know anything about the wizarding world he would be in serious trouble. This guy was too loyal to Dumbledore and an idiot to boot, oh he was nice enough but really a 3rd-year drop out to show a student around and help them get their items? Not to mention his less than subtle hint about picking up a package, could the moron get any louder about it. Harry really felt his patience was about to end when he finally got his ticket for the train, and he stole his key back. How many times did he have to get new keys? He would wait until his next trip to Gringotts and he was going to fix that once and for all.

At the train station, Harry watched a blatant attempt to get him to befriend a group of red haired fools. Really wizards shouting out about platform 9 3/4 and where could it be when it was clear they had students who were older than eleven. He went through the barrier and found a compartment wondering how long it would be before a redhead showed up. He wanted to place a bet with himself but decided against it, and opened up one of his potions books. 

The train hadn't even moved yet when his compartment was opened and he got the very sad excuse of "no more empty compartments" from the red-haired he was hoping wasn't in his year. He was sadly mistaken when said red-haired went on and on and even asked to see his scar. He played along for a while until the door was opened again and this time by a girl asking about a toad. "If you lost a toad, don't you think opening all these doors is going to enable him to escape?" Harry asked.

"I didn't think of that. I just wanted to help Neville out. My name is Hermione Granger." She stated.

"Harry Potter." 

"Oh, I know all about you. I read all those books that mentioned you, even your biography and your adventures." Came the reply from Hermione Granger.

"Really? You know all about me? Tell me how could you possibly know about me, since I haven't been in this world since I was fifteen months? How could I have possibly done all those adventures as you call them? I have read all those books and none of them have even a fraction of the truth. The only thing any of them got right is that my parents died when I was fifteen months. No one knows what happened. No one was left alive but me and I don't remember." Harry retorted.

"Everyone knows He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed them." Ron replied.

"Really? How? Was there a body? Was there anything to tell them that it was him? How do we know it wasn't his Death Eaters?" Harry answered.

"Because no one has seen him since." Came Ron's smug remark.

"Just because no one has seen him doesn't mean he is gone or that he did it. Ever hear of laying low? Ever hear of, if I am not seen, no one can be looking for me? No one has seen me for 10 years, yet here I am. How did anyone even know I was alive if no one saw me?" Harry smartly retorted.

Hermione and Ron didn't know what to say to that and just looked at Harry like he grew a fifth head. "You can't mean that." Hermione replied.

"Why?" Harry asked, "because I believe if there is no evidence, then it must not be true? You are a Muggle-born, tell me do you convict a person without evidence? Isn't there a reason why we look for evidence in the first place?"

Again he got no reply and they looked stumped for an answer. He was sure they would tell Dumbledore what he said and he really didn't care. He could play the man's game and still not be an idiot. 

"You're dark." Ron stated.

"Now, how in the blue blazes did you come up with that? Just because I don't believe every bit of trash published about me? Just because I want proof before I jump to conclusions? Really, I have to question your intelligence if you believe that." Harry responded. What an idiot, was what he was really thinking.

At this point the door opened again and twin red-haired boys appeared. Harry inwardly groaned, then listened to all that Hermione and Ron told them about what just was said, while Harry correct them when they said stuff that was really off the wall, finally the twins said, as one, "sounds like he isn't an idiot" and left.

Ron looked like he was ready to blow a gasket at the twins and Hermione again looked lost as to what to do. They knew what they were told to do and so far it wasn't going at all the way the Headmaster said it would go.

The train finally arrived and all Harry could do was let out a sigh of relief. He needed to get away from them before whatever they had, he caught. He was sure he didn't want it. No one could possibly want whatever they had.

As he watched the sorting hat, he also watched the Headmaster, who he learned from one of the other students. Each time someone was Gryffindor he was all smiles and twinkling madly, every other house he would just smile, but he noticed with Slytherins he just let a small grin appear on his face. So that is how it is, he doesn't like the other houses as much. So it's Gryffindor he controls, Harry thought.

He heard his name and walked up to the stool and as the hat was placed on his head he thought "mangy old hat". 

"I am not mangy." The hat replied, "now let's see what you have in there."

"You stay out of my mind. I am not in yours." Harry replied.

"Of course not, why would you be, and I need to see what house you belong to." The hat replied.

"I won't have you spreading rumors about me." Harry retorted.

"I won't tell anyone anything I see, I am not allowed to." The hat replied.

"Listen if we are going to be talking, can I get your name, it just seems rude to keep calling you Hat." Harry asked.

"No one has ever asked that, including the Headmasters in over 1000 years. My name is Alistair" He replied.

"Listen Alistair, I don't like someone going through my mind, it's personal. How do you expect people to have faith in someone when they are going through their minds. Just because I am this way now, doesn't mean in 3 years I will be the same, so why do we have houses. Seems like all it is doing is creating conflict. I mean look at the room, already you can see people hating people in other houses. So why do we do it?" Harry asked, trying to keep his mind clear of anything else but those types of questions.

"Well, the founders are the ones who started the houses, but for people to build upon, not this conflict that exists now. They wouldn't have agreed with it. Sal was great friends with Godric, but no one will listen to me." Alistair replied. "Now, I think we can safely where you belong, and I know what you have planned, you will have to include me in on it, so it better be-" he paused "Ravenclaw."

Harry got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table, if he had looked back he would have seen the shock and amazement on the head table. Everyone had, of course, heard Harry's side of the conversation and part of Alistair's. He only kept quiet on asking Harry to come with him about the plans for the future. 

Harry finally looked at the head table and he let himself see the people as they truly were. He found two with very dark auras around just part of their bodies. He wondered how that could be, and decided he would find out as soon as possible on the two with partial black. He knew the old goat was riddled with it, as he was expecting him to be, anyone who told adults to abuse a child wasn't a good person.

He was wondering when the old goat would request to see him since he didn't get into Gryffindor like he knew the old goat had wanted him to. He could see Hagrid was disappointment but it was fleeting, as was the older woman who he found out was named Professor McGonagall. He recognized the name as the head of Gryffindor, well too bad for her, he thought.

He looked to the man with the dark around his left arm. He studied him for a bit and wondered about him. Again, he asked and was informed it was Professor Snape. He remembered reading about him in his parents' diaries. He wasn't too happy when he read his father's. His father was a bully just like Dudley was. He didn't like bullies and judging from the man's face, he was aiming to make Harry's life miserable. Well, Harry thought he would have to fix that. 

The next man he learned was Professor Quirrell, he was the one who had the dark centered around his head. He watched him for a few minutes, noticing that he and Snape didn't like each other for some reason, but then again, Snape didn't seem to like anyone. He filed that away and went back to watching them. Yes, something was off with Professor Quirrell and he thought he knew what it was. Maybe Voldemort wasn't as dead as people thought he was, Harry grinned. He would have to check it out and make sure.


	3. First year part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Snape

Harry spent his first two days just watching Snape and Quirrell, he found it interesting that he could hear two people when Quirrell thought he was alone so that confirmed to him someone was at least possessing the DADA teacher. He watched Snape, who seemed to really hate him and he decided he would have to do something about that before their first class on Friday. He also noticed how closely the old goat watched him when he didn't think Harry was looking. He also felt the man try to get into his mind. He didn't know what the spell was, so he added that to his research list. Yes, things were very interesting at Hogwarts.

Thursday night came and Harry decided it was time to make things more interesting for himself. He went to Professor Snape's office and knocked. He heard the "enter" and he went in. As soon as he did, he cast several privacy spells and wards, in Parseltongue just so that no one could break them. "Professor Snape, I believe we have some things to talk about." Harry stated.

"I have nothing to say to you, you arrogant little brat." Snape replied.

"I see you meet my father, he wasn't very bright, was he? Really the man had the brains of a pea and his friends weren't any better." Harry stated. He wasn't worried about Snape being able to tell anyone what he said, the wards prevented that, he just didn't tell Snape that yet.

Snape actually looked gobsmacked before he recovered quickly and replied: "I don't believe in kissing up Potter."

"Good, neither do I. Truth is the truth no matter how you say it. My father was a bully and I know it. Just because he was, however, doesn't mean I am. Now, do you want to hear what I have to say or are you going to be just as much of a bully as he was?" Harry clearly stated. He tilted his head and looked at Snape. 

Snape felt like he was being sized up and weighed and measure to see if he was worthy of whatever the brat felt he wanted to talk about. He felt the wards and spells go up and wondered where the boy learned such complex spells. "What do you have to say that is so great and important?"

"Well, how about one- I can't get rid of your dark mark on your left arm, but I will make you mine, two- I say we get rid of Dumbles and actually show the world what a truly dark lord he is and finally- how about I show you how we can make sure the dark really win this "fable" war." Harry stated.

Snape looked at him and he could tell he thought he was lying so Harry added: "if you really don't believe me, how about I show you something?" Snape nodded his agreement and Harry produced a book "this is from my mother. It's her diary. It talks about the prophecy and how Dumbles set you up. It also talks about how she saw Dumbles abilities to create this war and create Tom. Did you know he talked Slughorn into telling Tom how to create Horcruxes? Told Tom where to find the book in the library. Slughorn got drunk and let that slip to my mother. The Horcruxes were Dumbles way to drive Tom insane and make the way for war. He planted all those ideas into Tom. Lied about how Tom was in school, lied about what he was like before he came to Hogwarts."

"How do you know those things?" Snape asked totally shocked. His mind was spinning. There was no way the boy could know those things unless they were true.

"Simple I got the same ability my mother had. We can see auras and magic. Like I can see the dark magic around your left arm, I can also see you have a dark affinity, however, you aren't evil. Now old Dumbles, however, is full of darkness and evil. He wants to rule the magical world." Harry stated.

"No he doesn't, he has turned down the Minister's job." Severus replied, but he was thinking and before he could add anything Harry continued.

"What better way to control the world than to control the children, what they learn, how they learn it, and what better way to make sure everyone worships you? Isn't he the head of the ICW? Isn't he the head of the Wizengamot? Who does everyone go to for advice? Really have you also seen the idiot who is Minister? That guy can't couldn't find an exit with the sign lit up." Harry asked.

"Dumbledore." Snape replied. He thought for a few more minutes. "The duel with Grindelwald? He won that."

"I don't think he did, no one saw it, right? So who is to say what happened, but think about it, if he won why is the guy still alive? Why is he so set on killing Tom? Why not just put him in prison? What is so special about Tom? It can't be because he expects me to kill him. If that is the case what makes you think I won't be hailed as the next Dark Lord and set up to be killed?" Harry questioned.

Harry tossed the diary on Snape's desk. "Read it, I don't expect you to change your frankly biased attitude towards me in class, that wouldn't do. That being said, I believe we can both get what we want out of this." He paused and looked closely at Snape and Snape could feel the magic wash over him, he wondered what the boy was doing, "you might be surprised Snape at what I can do." Harry left with that parting shot.

Snape picked up the diary and looked at it for a few minutes and began to read it. He didn't like what he was reading as it backed up everything the boy was saying about the Horcruxes and the prophecy and also included how Lily planned on saving Harry. She talked about blood magic but the most damning thing in the book was the fact that she and James had left wills stating that Severus was to get custody of Harry after Sirius and Remus.

He wanted to know why he never found out about that and he began to think about all the times he had asked Dumbledore about Harry to only be fed misdirected and get reminders about James. He realized he had been set up also by Dumbledore and he didn't like that one bit. He recognized that he made his decision when he was finished thinking about everything. He cast a quick tempus and saw that it was almost time to go to breakfast. He quickly showered and headed out. He needed to give a detention to Potter so they could talk again. He knew just how to do it too.

______________

"Really you couldn't have just given me a note and taken points? You had to add a detention." Harry stated after he set the spells and wards.

"The only way to make them believe us." Snape replied. "Did Granger and Weasley give you a hard time? Poor boy." 

"So I take it you made your selection. Interesting reading isn't it?" Harry asked, ignoring his comments on Granger and Weasley, as the diary was laid on the Snape's desk.

"Yes, I have. I made it this morning and I agree with you. However, I won't be taking orders from you." Snape replied.

Harry laughed. "Oh, yes you will, I am in charge. You really don't know half of what is going on."

"What makes you think I don't?" 

"Well do you know where the stone is? I do. Do you know that the secret behind Quirrell? I do. Do you know that the Mirror of Erised is hidden on one of the rooms on the second floor? Do you know that there is a Cerberus guarding a barely locked door on the third floor, he is standing on a trap door?" Harry asked.

"You learned all that in a week?" Severus asked, amazed. He didn't even know about some of that and he was asked to help create protections for the stone.

"Oh please, I knew that by Wednesday." Harry answered. "I have since been waiting for Dumbles to put the stone in place so we can get it and keep it safe from him, of course, I want to create a fake one for him to have after I "rescue" it. I know he is going to have Granger and Weasley lead me around to find the clues." 

Snape just looked at him, he realized as smart as he was, this kid put him to shame with his abilities and his magic, so he tried something else, he was a Slytherin after all. "I still feel I should be in charge, I am older and have more experience." Again he got laughed at, he was starting to very get annoyed, until he felt the boy let loose his magic, he nearly fell out of his chair at the boy's power and he was only eleven. He didn't even think Dumbledore was as strong as he was right now. "If you are that powerful, why not just take him out?" He asked wondering what he would get for a response.

"Oh you are funny. Do you really think I am that stupid? I would end up with a very bad reputation and really at eleven who would take me seriously? Besides I am having fun playing this game so far." Harry smirked.

Snape smiled. "You win. You really aren't a dunderhead. You even know more about what is going on in this castle. Yes, I do know some of what you are saying is true, so that is why I know you are telling me the truth about the rest. You haven't lied to me that I know of yet. I will follow your lead. I will be your second."

Harry grinned. "Now let's start making a fake stone? I believe we can use all those detentions you plan on giving me into some use." They began to plan.

__________________________

"A troll? Is he kidding me?" Harry mumbled to himself as he banished the troll to somewhere in Wales and made his way to the Great Hall. As he sat down to eat, Quirrell made his dramatic entrance. Harry would have applauded except the fool fell the wrong way. As he listened to Dumbles tell everyone to head to their common rooms, he was glad he already took care of the troll as Dumbles was sending them right into it. He shook his head hoping that Snape got the idea he was letting him know that the troll was taken care of, Snape nodded slightly back.

Hours later they apparated to where Harry banished the troll and sent him packing. It was a little bloody but better than having students get hurt. "I can't believe he used a troll." Harry stated. "What an idiot."

"What are you going to do?" Snape asked. They were heading back to Hogwarts.

"I am going to be having a long chat with him as soon as I can arrange it. I need to find a way to get a detention with him, I think. The problem is, every time I look at the guy and he looks at me, I get a huge headache. I also think he is trying to get into my mind as I feel the same pressure from him as I do from Dumbles at times. Not to mention those bumbling morons haven't really left me alone. All they do is follow me around." 

"Sounds like they are both doing surface Legilimens on you." Snape replied.

"So that is the spell, I will need to look that up and see what else I can find out about it. I seem to be able to keep them from going too far but I have been working on my meditation, but with both of them it's getting really annoying to fend them off." Harry replied. "Dumbles tried really hard shortly after I had the meeting with you. I am waiting for him to call me into his office. When he does, of course, I will be getting Professor Flitwick to come with me, there is no way I will be spending any time alone with that man."

"Good idea. I wouldn't if I was you. He will try to give you potions either in tea or food to get you to obey or spill the truth." Snape commented. "So far he hasn't asked me for any but that doesn't mean he won't have them."

"Figures." Harry replied as they reached his tower. "I will let you know what happens." 

Snape nodded and was glad for Harry's spells as they were saying one thing the portraits and ghosts heard another thing. Harry told him it was a parseltongue spell he got from some of the books he bought in Knockturn Alley. When Snape warned him off of the alley, Harry had laughed at him and told him he had been going for over two years and people were afraid to bother him, he explained why. Snape learned that he never wanted to piss off the boy after he heard that story. He almost made him feel bad for the vampire that tried to make a snack of the boy. 

_________________________________

Over Christmas break they made their way down through the course set up for protection for the stone. Harry laughed as they were playing the giant chess board. They made it through the course and were able to get the stone. "You have the fake?" Snape asked.

Harry looked shocked. "No, I left it upstairs." Snape was about to berate him when he caught the look the boy was giving him. 

"Just give it to me." Snape demanded. "Pushy kids these days."

Harry laughed and gave him the stone, and they set it inside the Mirror. "You know this was way too easy. You think we should make them harder for Dumbles and his pawns? I know, I can lose Weasley at the chessboard and Granger at the potions test if you only leave it so it can't be refilled after I take it."

Snape laughed at that. He realized the boy made him laugh and smile a lot. He hadn't had anyone do that since Lily and he were kids and he blew it in their fifth year. "Can you see his face if he couldn't get through?" Snape asked.

Harry laughed harder and had tears rolling down his eyes. "Oh, the horror." 

"Have you talked to Quirrell yet?" Snape asked as they were leaving.

"Nope, I was going to before holidays are over. Thought it would give him a chance to think and not be an insane idiot before answering hopefully."

Snape paused and glanced at the boy. "You think it's worth it?" He asked.

"Yes, we need to fix him. I think if we get some of his Horcruxes back and do that Ritual of Remorse we can get him back to sane Tom. He needs at least half his soul and from what I can figure out he is running on less than one-eighth. The guy is smart, based on what he did on his OWLs and NEWTs."

"Do you want me there?" Snape asked. Snape was walking him back to the dorm.

Harry looked to be thinking about it. "You know you could hide under that cloak of mine that Dumbles thinks I don't know he gave back to me. He actually stole it out of my vault to give to me if you can believe that. Oh, Weasley has been sneaking into Ravenclaw and into my trunk. I am not sure how because I have heard him with the riddles and he doesn't know the answers. All I can think of is that he is getting Dumbles to give him the override."

"Why am I not surprised by that?" Snape answered back. "That sounds like a plan. Let me know when." 

They parted ways as they saw the Ravenclaw dorm. Snape shaking his head, he really should be used to the boy by now but he continued to surprise him. He thought well ahead, his plans were sound and he wasn't afraid to take backup. He wasn't Gryffindor that was for sure, he almost wished the boy was in his house, but he knew that would send Dumbledore into a tizzy.

_______________________________

"You ready?" Harry asked.

Snape mumbled a quiet yes from under the cloak, as they approached the DADA classroom. They could hear Quirrell talking to himself or rather the Dark Lord. Snape repressed his fear about this and together they entered the classroom.

"Hello." Harry told the surprised Quirrell as Quirrell began to speak Harry held up his hand "Please don't do the stutter, it just gives me a headache and I need to talk to you and the Dark Lord without having to deal with that."

Snape almost gasped, the boy was crazy.

Quirrell looked surprised for a second. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"And I am the Queen of England. Listen we don't have much time. I really don't need Dumbles wondering why we are talking. He already suspects something is off with you, how he hasn't figured it out is still amazing, but I really don't want him trying to break into my mind to see what it is. He is enough of a pain in my ass as it is." Harry stated.

Suddenly the Dark Lord's voice was heard. "Well, it seems you aren't all that you are made out to be Harry Potter."

"Ya I surprise people that way. So you want to listen or are you going to give me a hard time and we have to do this the hard way later." Harry stated.

Snape was amazed this kid was still alive, anyone else would have been dead by now. "I am willing to listen." The Dark Lord said, sounding amazingly sane.

"Great, the stone won't help you. It's a trap. The stone only adds years to your life, it doesn't give you a new body. Now, there are a few rituals that can do it, however, we can't do them here because of the Dark Arts wards. I really don't want to take those down and give Dumbles a reason to look for us." He paused, "I also know Dumbles is the reason why this whole mess started. That prophecy you love so much is a fake. Really I don't understand no one figured that out. An interview in a pub without any wards or spells for privacy. How many interviews has Dumbles done? All of them have been in his office, I checked. Instead some fake goes into a pub, rather loudly proclaims she is there for an interview, the interview just happens to give the one "true" prophecy she ever spoke and it just happens to be partial overheard. Have you ever seen how much she drinks? Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Harry finished up.

Even though Snape had heard some interesting stuff from the boy this was a new one for him. He actually couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that before. He wanted to kill the old fool.

"How do you know about his interviews?" The Dark Lord asked, but they could tell he was thinking hard about what Harry had said.

"Simple, the ghosts and paintings, no one really pays much attention to them and speak freely around them. You be amazed at what they will spill in exchange for interesting gossip." Harry replied. "Peeves especially, that one can really dish the dirt."

The Dark Lord looked at the boy. "What do you get out of this?"

"I want to be rid of Dumbles, and I want to rule the wizarding world, personally sick of Muggle-born mucking it up. I don't think muggles should be killed but I believe we should enforce the Statute of Secrecy, I believe there should be a Wizard class, not just a Muggle Studies course. Why are wizards being made to conform to muggles? This is our world they should be expected to learn our ways. Now from you, I expect a few things. One you don't try to kill me, I won't kill you, simple. Two, we work together on getting rid of Dumbles. Three, you honor my request to have Snape be my second and you can't hurt him. I believe Lucius Malfoy is yours? Fourth, we stage an annual end of year event to throw off Dumbles, of course, there will have to be mini events throughout the year but we can work on those. Fifth, when I say so, we take out Dumbles and this light crap. I want my education to be almost done when that happens because I want people to take me seriously and not as some kid who you are protecting." Harry finished up.

The Dark Lord thought for a moment. "You will help me get a body back?"

"Yes, this summer. I can give you the books on a few of the rituals and you can look at them. We can do it in the Chamber of Secrets, which really who thought that was a secret?" Harry replied.

~You found the Chamber already? Wait, you are a Parseltongue?~ He is clearly surprised and asked in Parseltongue.

~Yes, I come from a different line of Slytherin, through my mother.~ Harry replied back.

The Dark Lord grinned. "I do believe we have a deal Harry Potter, so mote it be" 

"So mote it be." Harry grinned back. "You can't leave the school until the end of the year. I need time to get some ashes together for you to be burned up with. Can you not damage Quirrell anymore either? The poor man is going to die if you keep going the way you are going. That means no more unicorn blood. I can get you some Elixir of Life so that you can survive the next five months."

"Ashes? Burned?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, I have it all written out, you want to direct?" Harry asked.

"That does sound like fun." The Dark Lord replied. Together, they grinned and Snape felt like his whole world just about collapsed at seeing them together. They would actually do what they planned on doing. He was glad he agreed because he didn't want to be on the losing side and Harry was going to make sure Dumbledore lost. 

"So Snape you ready to go?" Harry asked.

Snape groaned and stood up. "My Lord." He greeted the Dark Lord, bowing as he spoke.

"Oh, knock it off, you belong to me." Harry stated.

"That is true Severus, by our agreement, you are now Harry's." The Dark Lord grabbed Severus' left arm and removed his mark. Severus tried to not make a sound as it was removed, but he did let out a small grunt of pain.

"You will have Harry mark you now." The Dark Lord looked at Harry to see if the boy was going to be serious in this agreement.

Snape just looked at the blank flesh and up to the Dark Lord, to Harry. He held out his arm. Harry took it and thought about what he wanted his mark to look like. He closed his eyes and spoke the spell. Snape didn't feel it on his arm, he felt it on his left shoulder blade. He gasped at the pleasant feeling, he was expecting pain, he didn't know it could be pleasurable.

"Well, let's see it." The Dark Lord commanded.

Snape removed his robes, his shirt, he conjured up two mirrors has his new master and old looked at his mark. Harry, held one of the mirrors for Snape to use to see his new mark. It was a black mamba snake wrapped around a lightning bolt looking sword, in green and gold. "Very nice Harry." The Dark Lord stated. "How did you make it so colorful?"

"I just thought of Snape and what he was like and then merged it with my idea of what I wanted." Harry responded. He touched the mark and Snape felt so much pleasure he wasn't sure what he would have done if Harry kept his hand on his new mark, he almost let out a moan of pleasure. Oh, his new Master was just full of surprises.

"We really should be heading back. Dumbles will toss a hissy fit if he finds me anywhere near you and it's not a class." Harry told the Dark Lord.

"When do you want to meet and set up this performance?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Oh, I was thinking we could meet once a month or so until June, that is when we can plan our event. We don't want to tip the idiots off." Harry replied.

"Idiots?" The Dark Lord asked.

"What Harry calls most of the school, my Lord, especially Granger and Weasley." Snape knew Harry believed almost everyone was an idiot, and with his intelligence, he could understand that feeling.

The Dark Lord laughed. "Yes, I can see that." 

"I call Granger and Weasley the morons actually." They noticed he didn't deny calling everyone else idiots.

Snape and Harry bid him goodbye and left. "You do realize what a huge gamble you played by opening like that?"

"Not really, 83% said he needed to be shocked into listening, 10% said that if I tried it the soft way he would have believed I was setting him up, and 7% said if I tried it any other way he would have thought Dumbles put me up to it. It needed to be blunt and honest." Harry replied.

"Is there anything you don't take a chance on?" Snape asked him. He could see Harry was thinking it over and he waited for a reply.

"No, not really. Based on your personality, you had a 95% chance of listening to me the way I presented it to you, 5% said you would have tossed me out." Harry told him.

"This script you have written out, why are you burning Quirrell's body?" Snape asked.

"How else do you think Dumbles would believe me saving the stone?" Harry responded.

"Have you meet with him yet?" Snape asked.

"Yes, had a lunch date with him, brought Flitwick, he wasn't too happy about that, it cut our lunch date short, very short." Harry was almost laughing at the play on words. He was also trying to find a way to get around Dumbles, who kept trying to give him those stupid lemon drops and tea. "You are right, those lemon drops are laced with something." 

"I think some have Calming Draught, some have Veritaserum. I am not sure where he gets the drops from, I asked around and no store sold them. I do know every time he gets more, I am missing those two potions."

"Figures." Harry commented. "Save your fireplace ashes. I will need them."

"I kind of thought you would say that." 

Harry laughed as they split up, each heading to do whatever needed to be done for that day.

________________________________________________________

"You do realize this is really weird." The Dark Lord stated.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You plan on killing Quirrell, leaving ashes behind and give Dumbledore a fake stone." 

"Yes, according to Dumbles, love is the key to beating you. So why not use it? Originally, I was just going to say you burned up and I had no idea why, but his crappy idea about love works better for us, so I think I will shyly ask him if he thinks it was protection from my mother's love. I need ashes to make it looked like you burned up, and I am so not giving him the real stone. The idiot would keep it and tell Nicholas Flamel that the stone was destroyed." Harry replied.

"How do you know that?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Really, you want him to give you the percentages?" Snape relationship with the Dark Lord had changed greatly, and he honestly liked the man now. "Trust me he can and will. He will most likely have thought of a thousand different ways and came up with the best percentages of what to do based on Dumbledore's personality and beliefs."

Harry nodded. "What he said." 

The Dark Lord just looked at them. "You have no fear of me what so ever do you?" 

Harry glanced up at him, tilted his head and with a slight smirk, answered: "Nope."

Snape responded. "I know I still do no matter what you say about me belonging to Harry. I know you will punish me." While the man wasn't curse happy, Severus knew he would punish those who disobeyed.

At Harry's raised eyebrows the Dark Lord looked sheepish and finally admitted. "I actually can't if I do, I will break our oath. You fully belong to Harry. I also believe if I did do anything, he would make me pay dearly." 

Snape looked surprised, he had totally forgotten about that. He looked down and mumbled, "I had forgotten about that."

Harry laughed. "I won, pay up. He is also right I would make him pay dearly." He was bouncing up and down on his balls of his feet.

Quirrell dug into his robes and pulled out his bag of coins and handed Harry 10 Galleons. "You bet on it?" Snape asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes, I bet you would forget about it. The Dark Lord didn't want to bet." Harry responded.

Quirrell just shrugged. "Needed to be on this in some way. Though I must say I am finding it very creative. I don't think I have ever heard of anyone using ashes like this." He told them.

____________________________________________________

Quirrell was in place in front of the mirror, pacing, he could see Dumbledore out of the corner of his eyes and started mumbling about getting the stone, the Dark Lord began to argue with him. They were enjoying themselves and waiting for Harry to arrive. 

"Master, how do I get the stone? I can see it, but I can't get to it." 

They heard Harry enter the chamber and the performance began. "Wow, I really thought it would be Snape." Harry had been waiting for his cue and Quirrell delivered it perfectly.

Querrill looked at him. "Master, how?" His voice taking on a pleading tone.

A voice said, "use the boy, use the boy, you idiot." Annoyance coming out now. Tom really did have good staging ideas.

Quirrell made a dive for Harry and Harry dodged, moving close enough so Quirrell tried to grab his wrist, just like they practiced and missed, of course. Quirrell used his wand and cast an Incarcerous him. Harry struggled and was forced in front of the mirror. He felt the fake stone go into his pocket.

"Give me the stone." Quirrell demanded.

"I don't think I can get it." Harry responded putting fear into his voice.

"He has the stone, he has it." The Dark Lord shouted, almost gleefully. "Take off the ropes so he can get it."

Quirrell removed the spell, lunged for him and Harry stepped away, Quirrell tried to cast an Accio on the stone, but it failed. Quirrell went to grab Harry and as he did so, Harry tossed a quiet Parseltongue spell that produced black smoke, Quirrell started screaming and so did Harry. As the smoke was beginning to die down Quirrell quickly made for the exit but not before casting one last spell to make it look like a black cloud shaped like a person was heading for Harry. Harry fell back and actually hit his head. He blacked out thinking he was an idiot for not cushioning his fall.

When he woke up he was in the hospital unit, with Dumbledore sitting next to him. He groaned but not for the reason Dumbledore would think of. "Harry, my boy, glad to see you are awake."

"Ya, me too." Harry responded. "What happened?" He asked, looking around. He was wondering where the moron twins were. "Are Ron and Hermoine alright?"

"Yes, your friends are fine. I don't suppose you can tell me what happened down there?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry quickly went through his story, and put in the right pauses and questions and even got almost word for word Dumbledore's response to his question about what caused Quirrell to burn up. "Well, Harry, it was your mother's love. Her protection is what saved you."

_______________________________________________

"Harry I am sure you are wondering why I called you up here?" Dumbledore looked at Professor Flitwick wishing he wasn't here.

"Kind of. I haven't done anything wrong. So I am wondering why you have called me up here." He was still pissed about Dumbles stealing the trophy and giving it to the Gryffindors, but he wasn't going to show that. He was just going to make sure the man paid for it later, somehow. If this meeting went the way he thought, it might be payback sooner than he expected.

"That is why I am asking you up here. You see you can't go to your friends' houses." Dumbledore stated.

"Why not?" 

"It's just not safe. You see your mother's protection is surrounding your house and you need to stay there to strengthen the blood wards." Dumbledore stated.

"Blood wards?" Professor Flitwick knew about wards, he was half goblin, after all.

"Yes, when his mother was killed she gave her life to protect Harry, creating blood wards, since her only relative alive is her sister, Harry needs to stay there." Dumbledore replied.

"They only work if I consider it my home, which I don't. They hate me." Harry could see the color drain from Dumbledore's face.

"What Mr. Potter says is true. Blood wards only work if a person thinks of the place as home and it has love it in. If they hate him they don't work." Professor Flitwick wondered why Dumbledore was so interested in Harry's placement, he normally wasn't.

"Harry, now don't exaggerate, your relatives don't hate you." Dumbledore stated.

"How would you know? You never checked on me in the ten years I have lived there, and if you ask Mrs. Figg, she will tell you I don't go anywhere with my relatives and they make me work all day in the house or yard. She also has seen the bruises. So I ask, again, how do you know?" Harry wasn't going to return to his relatives and that was final.

Dumbledore was getting very pissed, Harry could tell. "Harry, I am sure your relatives care deeply for you."

"Why are you so sure? Why do you want me to go there? I am sure I am not the only orphan in this school. I know for a fact there are a few of them, and you don't seem to set on telling them where they have to go during the summer." Harry knew he could get back control in the house but he didn't want to deal with his relatives and he had a ritual he needed to attended.

"I am wondering that myself Albus." 

Dumbledore stood up. "Give me a second please." He walked to his floo and called Professor Snape and McGonagall.

"I fail to see how two other head of houses are going to help." Harry had turned to Professor Flitwick, clearly puzzled.

"I am not sure myself, Mr. Potter." 

Soon Snape and McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office. "Ah, Severus and Minerva, I was trying to explain to Harry why he needed to return to his relative's house." 

"So why are we here?" Snape looked at Harry and saw the boy's face and knew what was going on.

"I am not sure myself, Severus." Flitwick replied. "Albus has been trying to get Harry to return to his relatives despite Mr. Potter's objections, which I feel are valid."

"Now, Filius, I am sure you really don't think taking a boy away from his relatives' care is the best option." Dumbledore tried.

"I do when he says they hate him, the blood wards you mentioned don't work like the way you are describing them and if he says he is abused it should be checked out." Flitwick stated.

McGonagall gasped. "Is that true Albus?"

"Of course not. I am sure everything is fine." Dumbledore replied.

"No, it's not. I just told you, they hate me, it's not my home. I know I asked you flat out how would you know since you never checked on me? My letter alone should have given you a clue to my home life. It was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. You had to have Hagrid rescue me from them. My uncle had a shotgun pointed at my head. Hagrid bent the gun. So I again asked how come my placement matters when none of the other orphans in this school seem to matter." Harry retorted. Since Harry actually liked his cupboard because he had expanded it with charms he really didn't mind staying in it.

"Now, listen here Mr. Potter don't you talk to the Headmaster that way. However, Albus, I want answers to those questions and I want to know why Hagrid was sent after him. A professor is the one who is to introduce students. Also a gun to the boy's head? This needs to be checked out. We can't have him returning there." McGonagall stated.

"Actually, I would like to know those answers too." Snape stated. "I don't like Mr. Potter but those are excellent questions."

Snape knew what Harry was doing. He couldn't be under those wards if he wanted to be able to help the Dark Lord and do his business this summer. He knew Dumbledore would add extra wards if Harry returned to his relatives house if he hadn't already. 

Dumbledore suddenly had an everyone looking to him to give them answers he couldn't answer without giving away the truth. He wanted the boy there to be abused and beaten down. So that the boy would listen to him. "How about this Harry, you spend the summer with Professor Snape?"

"What?" McGonagall left her mouth slightly opened in shock.

"Are you out of your mind?" Snape actually wanted the boy for the summer, it would make it interesting at least.

"Why?" Flitwick asked.

"Well, Harry needs protection from the dark forces and since he can't go to his relatives, which I still think is best, Severus is the best to protect him and won't show him favoritism." Dumbledore knew Snape hated the boy and therefore would beat him down verbally at least. He needed the boy to obey him and he certainly wasn't doing that.

Harry laughed. "Like Professor Snape would do that."

Snape had to hand it to the boy, he could act and push the right buttons. He had no idea how he and Minerva ended up in this conversation but Harry did warn him this would happen. He should have listened more to the boy. If anything this year taught him, the boy knew how to get his way, how the odds work, and at what percentages. He really should take the boy to Las Vegas or Monte Carlo.

"Next you will be saying you want me to be his guardian." Snape retorted. "I refuse to take the boy for the summer." 

"Can I have a few minutes alone with Severus please?" Dumbledore knew exactly how to get the Potion Master to obey him. He inwardly grinned, this was actually better. He didn't need to worry about the boy taking off this way.

Everyone but Severus left his office. Severus knew exactly what was going to happen. He was going to play the Lily card and mention his vow to protect the boy. Little did he know that is exactly what Harry said would happen, and it did. Severus after five minutes of hemming and hawing agreed. He pretended he wasn't happy about it, and when everyone was back in Dumbledore's office, he glared at Harry, who just gave him a blank look. "We are leaving tomorrow at three. Be packed and ready, Mr. Potter."

"I will be ready." Harry and Severus, left the office, but not before casting a listening charm.

"Albus was that really necessary?" Flitwick asked. "You have no right doing that."

"I do actually, I am his magical guardian." Albus stated.

"That doesn't mean anything outside of school and you know it." McGonagall stated

"He doesn't know that, and it's for his own protection." 

"You know this is going to come back and bite you in the arse with the way you just handled that. I also want that family checked out. I know you lied about them. I warned you about them and you know it. You are going to pay for it if you don't change your game plan regarding that boy. He isn't stupid and he won't fall for your ploys." McGonagall stated.

Harry turned to Snape. "You bet it is. It was also payback for stealing the cup from the Slytherins."

Snape smiled at Harry. The boy was an honorary snake and the snakes all respected him. He had been cheering for the Slytherins up until Dumbledore did his little stunt, and those snakes in the know, saw the look of murder on Harry's face when Dumbledore gave the moron twins those points to win the house cup.

"Did you know about how badly his relatives treated him?" McGonagall asked bluntly.

Dumbledore looked straight at her and lied. "Of course not."

"Why don't I believe you?" McGonagall got up and began to leave the office. "You know if it gets out you will be ruined."

"There is nothing to get out."

Flitwick and McGonagall looked at him and shook their heads. "It's on your head, Albus." McGonagall stated. 

"Do you believe him?" Flitwick asked.

"No, he was lying, the boy was abused." McGonagall stated. "I am just surprised that he didn't end up in Slytherin. Most of the abused kids end up there, not all of them, but most of them."

"Yes, very true." Flitwick remarked.

Harry and Snape made it to his office and set up the wards. "You missed the beginning of the show." Harry told Snape everything that happened. 

Snape shook his head. "I wonder if he is senile?" 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, don't care. Our plans are on for the summer. Can you send a message to the Dark Lord?"

"I think he is at Malfoy Manor, so I should be able to." 

"I wonder what Dumbles will say if he finds out you brought me to Malfoy Manor during the summer?" Harry giggled.

"You really get way too much enjoyment out of this." 

"No, not really, it's just been building for a few years. Ever since I saw the diary and the message he left for my relatives." 

"Do I want to know?" Severus had seen some of the scars, he had healed the misaligned bones and other issues, but Harry didn't talk about it, he didn't even complain when he was in pain during the re-breaking and setting of his bones.

"No." Came the reply.

_________________________________________________________

"You do realize this is going to be painful right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I would like to be sane and have my body back." The Dark Lord was somewhat saner than he was before but he knew it had to be because of Quirrell.

"Fine." Harry opened the book again and checked to make sure they had everything correct. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Snape were in their correct points in the runic ritual, and Quirrell was strapped down on the ritual table.

Harry laid Tom's diary out, along with the diadem and Gaunt ring, this would give the Dark Lord more than three-fourths of his soul. Harry laid out the candles, feathers for burning, ashes, a bone and some of all blood from all four of them. He lit the candles.

At his nod, Snape and Malfoy family began chanting the line: "mo chuid fola a replish tú" (My blood to replenish you).

Harry added blood runes, made from Harry's blood, on Quirrell, when he was done, he added the bone as Snape and Malfoy family chanted: "Cnámh an athair a thabhairt duit comhlacht" (Bone of the father to give you body).

Harry burned the feathers as they chanted: "Luaithreach a thabhairt duit breathe" (ashes to give you breathe). The whole ritual took less time to do than the prep and waiting, watching as a new body formed next to Quirrell.

Twenty-four hours later the Dark Lord had a new body, Quirrell was moved so he could rest comfortably, while the Dark Lord did the next part by himself. Snape, Lucius, and Harry waited outside the ritual room for him to be done. They knew he would need help to recover after all this. "I wish he had waited at least a day or two." Harry stated.

"He is stubborn, like you." Lucius stated.

"True." Harry replied.

"How long do you think?" Snape asked.

"Depends on him. He is going to have to really work on it. It will be hard. Myrtle was an accident, so that will be easy, but his father, I am not sure how that is going to go." Harry replied.

"I still can't figure out how you know all this stuff." Lucius still wasn't comfortable trusting Harry, but he had seen him save the Dark Lord so had let it go. 

"I haven't and I have known him for almost ten months, so good luck with that." Snape retorted. Harry was leaning against him as they were sitting on the floor.

"It's best you don't." Harry shrugged, pulling Snape's robes over him a little. 

"You would just get statistics anyway." Snape added, arranging his robes to give Harry more warmth. The boy was tired and he knew wouldn't go to sleep until everything was done.

Two days later the Dark Lord was done and they helped him to bed. The Dark Lord looked like his 16-year-old self would have looked except older closer to 30. He even had brown eyes but they were trimmed in red. A week later: "You know, we have to make a bigger show. So how does a possessed object sound to you guys?" Harry asked.

"What kind of object?" Snape was wondering what the boy was thinking of next.

"I was thinking that diary of Tom's might come in use, so might the Chamber, we really should have used that for this ritual, and we could have visited Alisha." Harry remarked.

"I was fine with the ritual being here." Malfoy shuddered at the idea of being around Alisha.

"Spoilsport." Harry remarked, knowing they still didn't feel comfortable around Alisha.

"So tell us this plan for the diary." Snape commented.


	4. Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the plans for second year don't work out for Dumbles.

"You do realize he is going to call you into his office after dinner?" Severus stated as Harry came down the stairs with his trunk.

"I know he is, especially when the morons report I arrived with Draco. I wonder how much of a gasket he will blow before he calls me up to him?" Harry had an evil grin on his face, he picked up a bottle of water, Severus grabbed on and it ported them to the King's Cross Station. Draco just shook his head at the two of them. He was still trying to adjust to this change.

Severus saw the grin on Harry's face when he saw the Weasley clan, and leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Do try to stop thinking of that fight between Lucius and Arthur. I know it was funny, but however much Lucius enjoyed it, your grin will surely give something away."

Harry tilted his head and looked at Severus. He nodded his head in agreement but added: "do remember who owns whom Severus. I really don't wish to ever punish you but remember I can."

"I know, Master. I was just giving you a reminder, I do apologize." Severus knew Harry did own him, yet he rarely made use of that and had, so far, never punished him, mostly his mark was pleasurable. Especially if Harry was in a great mood or his magic leaked out, he could feel it in his mark.

"Relax, you know I don't want that type of servitude." Harry stated.

"I am aware, Harry, but I also must remember that you do own me. You cleared the old goat's mark and with your agreement with my former Master, I did become yours, willingly." Severus was also hoping when Harry got older he would want to use him in the way he craved.

Draco nudged Harry, tilted his head to the train and Weasley's. "Enough, I have to get on this train and I will see you later. Lucius, remind Tom to keep an eye on those copies of the diaries. Between the four of us, we will see what she writes and how it was responded to, but we need to make sure it's always responded to fast. No delays." Harry reminded him.

"Didn't you guys have this worked out while we were at the Manor?" Draco asked.

"At the Manor, we were all together or could arrange for one of us to watch the book, now we are all separated." Severus answered. "It will be done, we all have already agreed to keep the diaries on us, and Tom has set it up so that the first person to touch the top of a page will be the only response shown, so all of us won't be answering at once." 

"Good idea, when did he do that?" 

"Last night, after you went to bed, he asked me to tell you. I almost forgot." 

"Well, let's get this farce over with." Harry was talking to Draco when Ron started towards them with Hermione and the loud Mrs. Weasley. "Harry what are you doing? You need to get away from them." 

"Why?" Harry asked, innocently. The Malfoys and Severus tried to keep the smirks off their faces and went for sneering instead. Draco wanted to say something but his father's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Because they aren't the type of people you should be seen with. What will Dumbledore say about this? I just don't know." Mrs. Weasley was trying to think of a way to get Harry away from Severus.

"I did spend the whole summer with Professor Snape, you are aware of this?" Harry clearly seeing where Ron got his lack of intelligence clearly from. He knew they were aware of where he spent his summer with Severus. He got enough letters inviting him to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer for his "best interest" and "safety".

"How that happened I will never know or understand. It's a shame, your parents would be so disappointed with you who are making friends with and the person you are living with." Mrs. Weasley retorted with a fierce anger building.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"You heard me, really dear you need to be with your relatives or with people that care about you."

"You care about me?" Severus, Draco, and Lucius all recognized that tone, Narcissa thought it was best if she moved away a little bit more.

"Yes, of course."

"Why? How? Do you even know a thing about me? I have seen you twice, this year and last year here at this train. So how in Merlin's Ghost do you know me? Professor Snape has taken excellent care of me, I had a great summer, learned a lot and we have done a lot." Harry noticed a few people were listening in and he was really enjoying the looks of shock Mrs. Weasley was earning. "As for my relatives, their idea of care was locking me in a cupboard under the stairs, doing all the household chores. I learned basically I was treated the way most wizards treat a house elf. Do I look like a house elf to you? So now would I want to go back to their wonderful care?" That should stir the rumor mill Harry thought. his relatives did abuse him until Petunia had him clean the attic. He turned to Severus. "So Dad, can Draco and I get on the train now?" Harry clearly stated loudly enough.

Severus almost laughed but nodded his head. "Yes, Harry, you and Draco can go. I will see you in a few hours." Harry and Draco said their goodbyes and headed onto the train. 

When they got into a compartment, Draco sat down and let out his laugh. "Did you see their faces?" He asked.

Harry grinned. "Yes, and I am sure we will get a visit from the morons. I still need them for the Chamber, I think. I am wondering if I can do it without them, but if I do, Dumbledore will be more of a pain in the neck and I will still have to deal with them following me." He paused and looked at Draco. "No, I am thinking this all depends on how red-haired moron responses to his mother's words. We knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut. I am surprised he did."

"They still getting paid from your account?" Draco asked.

"No, didn't I tell you? We got it fixed so that it is coming straight from Dumbledore's accounts but he just doesn't know it yet. I got the money back, they took it from one of his lesser used accounts I guess, one that he rarely checks on. Goblins are wonderful, and I was surprised at how much they hate Dumbles." Harry replied. "Your dad is holding the evidence for later use. Also, the whole guardian thing is also finally fixed. It was done yesterday."

"So who is your guardian?" Draco smirked realizing what Harry had called his Godfather and Harry grinned. "Gives you a reason to be in the snake area without getting into any trouble. Why do I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of trouble this year?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea why." He replied grinning. They were quiet for a few minutes when their door was slammed opened and Ron and Hermione stood there. Harry looked at Draco as if to say told you so. "Morning Ron, Hermione, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Harry, how could you be sitting with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Easy, I entered the compartment, bent my legs until my arse hit the bottom of the seat, leaned back until my back hit the back of the seat. Really easy to do. You must try it." Harry responded.

"This isn't a joke." Hermione's hair flying all over the place as she shook her head in anger.

"Really because that question was really simple in asking and required an equally simple answer." Draco just smirked, he loved watching Harry do stuff like this.

"He's an evil, slimy snake." Ron rebuffed.

"He doesn't look like a snake, I mean he has arms and legs, no scales. I don't see any slime, which by the way snakes aren't slimy, and I don't know why you would call a twelve-year-old evil since he hasn't done anything evil in as far as I know of. Have you Draco?"

"No, unless you count tripping you in that last race we had?"

"No, I call that cheating." 

"Then no, sorry not evil. Do you think he needs a dictionary?" 

"He has Hermione for that." 

Hermione groaned. "I am not his dictionary. I am his friend, and I thought I was yours."

"Never said you weren't. Am I only allowed to have you and Ron as friends? Is there some law that states that or limits the number of friends I am allowed?" Harry asked.

"Not that I am aware of." Draco answered.

"You know that isn't what I meant." Hermione said.

"What did you mean? Because as far as I can tell, I haven't done a thing to either of you, while Ron has come in and insulted my friend Draco." Harry reminded her.

Hermione huffed and sat down, dragging Ron with her. When Ron went to say something, she kicked him in the shins. Draco rolled his eyes. "What did you do on your holidays?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Dad took me to France, Greece, Spain, and Italy, we picked out potions ingredients from all over those countries. It was fun." Harry stated. Pansy, Blaise, and Theo peeked in and saw who they were sitting with, Draco and Harry gave them a subtle no with a small shake of their heads, and they understood.

"Dad?" Hermione asked. "I heard you said Professor Snape was your guardian." Harry raised his eyebrow at that, so they wanted more information did they, he knew he never said that.

"Yes, we decided that since I couldn't go back to my relatives, we might as well make it a permanent thing for us." Harry responded. "Since Draco is Severus' godson, I became Lucius'." He wondered how much of a fit that would cause.

"Father was thrilled. So was I. I mean Harry and I weren't great friends but we were friendly. Now we are best friends." Draco watched the flame of jealousy appear in the eyes of Ron. Harry was right, it was fun to bait them.

"He is my best friend." Ron almost snarled out.

"I can have more the one best friend Ron." Harry informed him.

Draco and Harry saw Hermione send Ron a warning look, so Ron turned his head away and they knew he is trying hard not to say anything. The rest of the train ride is just like that especially when the other Slytherin and Ravenclaw students stop by to say hi. Ron really didn't like anyone trying to be friends with Harry.

__________________________________________________________________

As Harry was leaving the Great Hall, Severus appeared in front of him. "The Headmaster would love our company right now, seems he heard about the train."

Harry arched his eyebrows, nodded his head. "Lead the way, Dad." They started to head out of the Great Hall, toward the Headmaster's office.

"Watch it, Brat, I can give you detention."

"True but honestly do you want to?"

Severus looked at him and smirked. "Yes, I believe I do. Tomorrow good for you?"

"No, not really, you see my father had this strange idea that he wants me to spend time with him, and we set it up for tomorrow." 

"Really, must be a nice man, to want to spend time with a brat like you." 

"You know parents, they have the craziest ideas." Harry finished up as they reached the Gargoyle. They knew the portraits would report what they said, as Harry hadn't hidden their words behind a spell.

"Tootsie rolls." Severus said and the Gargoyle moved aside.

Harry just looked at Severus, agreeing the old goat was senile.

"Ah, Harry and Severus, please do sit down." Dumbledore smiled. "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you." They said. They knew it was laced with Veritaserum.

"Pity." He paused, "now how was your summer?"

"Great" from Harry, beaming a smile to the old goat.

"Miserable, thanks for asking." Severus retorted at the same time.

"I hear that you took guardianship of Harry, Severus, is that true." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, had to, since I was taking him out of the country, and his miserable relatives made it part of the deal." Severus lied through his teeth. Yes, his relatives made a deal but it was more along the lines of saving their own skin. As they were talking, they could feel the diary warning them Ginny was using it again. That girl wrote more angst than a Russian novelist could ever write.

"I have the paperwork here for you to sign Harry over to me." Dumbledore stated. "He needs to be under my guidance and since I can do a far better job than you, I will be taking over."

"No, won't happen." Harry stated. "It's part of the deal, no change in guardianship." He was now fuming, how dare this old goat say anything like that.

Severus was fuming, was the man really that much of an idiotic control freak. "Yes, his relatives were very explicit about that aspect. No changes, no returning him, no more contact with them whatsoever." He watched the twinkle go out of Dumbledore's eyes for a few seconds. That was so worth it, just seeing that, take that you lying old fart. He wanted to add the fact that Harry's relatives added in the contract that Dumbledore couldn't speak, visit. or write to them. He hoped Dumbledore would get in contact with them.

"You took him to Malfoy Manor." Dumbledore declared. "That is enough for me to take control of Harry."

"Of course, Draco is my godson, you know that." He also knew it wasn't enough. Lucius was never convicted of a crime nor was he in bad standing with the Ministry.

"Yes, I do know that what kind of influence is that for Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "That gives me another reason to doubt your guidance and I can take custody of Harry for that very reason."

"Are you implying that Draco is a bad influence? His grades are top of the class, he barely gets detentions and very seldom loses points." Severus restrained his temper. He really wanted to hex the man for insulting his godson.

"You know what I mean, Severus. Lucius isn't a good role model." Dumbledore stated.

"Good thing I don't hang out with him, besides he is a wee bit of a stiff for me." Harry couldn't believe the old goat was doing this in front of him. 

"Behave, Brat." Severus stated, though without any real heat behind the words. He really did enjoy Harry's blunt and honest opinions.

"Harry, detention with me, tomorrow night." Dumbledore stated.

"Sorry can't do, already have detention with dear old Dad." Harry answered. "Plus only way I would do any detention with you is if either my head of house or Dad was here."

Severus groaned as if in pain. "Must you keep calling me that. I told you before I am not your father." Inwardly, he loved him calling him Dad to annoy the old goat, he knew later it would change, but Dumbledore didn't need to know that.

"Yep" Harry replied, popping the "p" just to annoy him. They were going to enjoy this torture session if it killed them.

"You will have detention with me, Mr. Potter and I won't have either of them here." Dumbledore stated. "Now you will sign these papers."

"Not going to happen. I will contact the Governors about my rights being violated, especially since I haven't done a thing wrong. You, however, have done a few things wrong. One is calling me up here and challenging who I can have as friends since you don't do that with other students so you can't do that with me. Two asking for my guardianship is also illegal and trying to force us to sign is very illegal and last you no reason in the first place to call me up here, since I haven't done anything wrong in the first place. If you try and challenge the guardianship, you will lose. The goblins are the ones who drew up the contracts." Harry stated. 

Dumbledore wanted to strangle him, he needed to get this kid by himself so he could cast the spells and give him all those potions to make him obedient and loyal to him. He couldn't do that if Flitwick or Severus were here. He also knew that if he tried to duel either of them, it wouldn't be a good ending. He knew he would win eventually, but it would cause a lot of noise and draw a lot of attention, most likely, even more teachers and students.

"Headmaster, he is correct, there is nothing you can do, and if you try, he will do exactly what he said. He is very stubborn." 

"So Severus you have no control over him. You expect me to believe I can't get guardianship of Harry as you have allowed him to be with bad influences, disrespectful, and no control over him. I am sure if I show the memory of this I can get custody." Dumbledore knew if he influenced the right people with some money it might work, but if he went to a full custody battle he would lose.

Harry laughed. "You can try it, but you would lose, as I would force it to go to court, you know I would and I will submit this memory and the memory of our last few meetings, including the stone. I wonder how the Governors and the people would look at you and Hogwarts after that?" 

Severus leaned back in his chair. He really wondered how this kid knew exactly what was going to happen. Harry told him almost word for word what would come out of Dumbledore's mouth and what he would try to do. He didn't believe him, he really should have stopped doubting him last year.

"Now I do believe it's time for bed. Dad, since it's almost curfew, want to walk me there?" Harry asked.

"He will remain here, I need to speak to him." Dumbledore was fuming, he needed to get Severus to sign these papers. He could do it while Harry was gone. He couldn't use any spells or potions because it wouldn't work if it was forced in any way.

Harry shrugged. "Night Dad."

"Brat." Severus responded as he watched Harry leave the office. Now it was his turn. He briefly wondered if the script would be different but disregarded it. Dumbledore would do exactly what Harry said he would do. He would play the Lily card, then protection, he waited and counted to ten before it started.

"Severus, you know it's for his own good. He needs Lily's protection." Dumbledore stated, yes just like Harry said, one for Harry.

"Well, since there aren't any blood wards there, I don't see how that helps." 

"They can be formed at any place he considers home. I know the Weasley will give him a great home." Dumbledore smiled. Two for Harry.

"So you want me to sign him over to you, for you to give him to the Weasley? Why not just sign him over to the Weasley?" 

"Oh no, that wouldn't do, I need guardianship of him, for his own protection." Three for Harry, he needed to take this kid someplace he could gamble at.

"How is it for his own protection? If you are putting him with the Weasleys? "

Dumbledore growled under his breath. "He needs the love of a family if what you say is true about his relatives, which I don't believe. You know Lily would want him to have that kind of love, and if he won't go back to the love of his family than the Weasley can provide that for him." Four for Harry and the man hit all the points in that little speech.

"That is funny because we talked to Mrs. Figg, and she gave us all the letters and your responses back to her about the abuse she reported to you. The broken bones, the bruises, the verbal abuse, the lack of food and the long long list of chores the boy had to do. So tell me how it isn't true? Also, I am not signing anything giving him away. I made a deal and I will stick to it." Severus replied. "Now if that is all, I have had a long day." He didn't wait for Dumbledore to respond, he just left the office. He really was glad he didn't bet with the boy, he would have lost his shirt.

He didn't see Dumbledore start to destroy his office in a fit of rage but he could hear some of it has he walked away. Five for Harry.  
___________________________________________________________

"I can't believe this chit. If I hear one more word about how wonderful Harry is I am going to be sick." Lucius stated. "I swear this girl has nothing better to do than to write about Harry and her pitiful existence."

"You only had to respond to two days worth of it. I had to do it all last week, it was draining." Tom replied. "Harry and Severus were filling in when I couldn't do it. You read all that crap she wrote. That was just one week worth."

"When is he going to stun her and let Alisha out." Lucius was going to take great joy in the idea of the girl being in the Chamber with Alisha.

"Tomorrow night. He has the blood already for writing on the wall in the hall. He is even going to do it right by the entrance to the bathroom." Tom answered. "Severus is going to stand guard while he writes it. They are going to leave her stunned in the Chamber for an hour then release her, Obliviate her, and have Severus give her detention for being out in the hall after everyone should be in their common rooms. Harry believes no one will connect her to it even if they put her name under whatever they write."

"Good, maybe then she can write something interesting. You think Cissy will be interested in responding back instead?" Lucius was pondering how to get his wife to do this without it costing him too many Galleons.

"Already asked her, she read two days worth of the girl's tripe and said "not unless Lucius agrees to a full new wardrobe and a Manor redecoration" so unless you want those expenses, I would say no." 

Lucius looked like he was considering it and thought about all the money it would take to redo the Manor, remembering how much it cost just five years ago, and a new wardrobe wasn't cheap either. "No, I think between the four of us we can keep this up. It's just what seven more months? I think I can keep my sanity for that long, especially if I remember the fight with Arthur."

"I think Harry plans on it ending in first few weeks of June, so yes. He wants to do another end of year event. I think, he has been working on a script so far." Tom was enjoying these little plots they had worked out.

"I wonder if he can kill her?" Lucius hated all of the Weasley anyway.

"No, he, Fawkes, Alistair have agreed to be there with the Sword of Gryffindor and Fawkes will be healing him, since Alisha agreed to give him a bite. Of course, the bite won't have any poison in it, but he will need the mark."

"He has that worked out already? Who is Alistair?"

"Yes, he does. He broke into the Dumbles office and Fawkes agreed to help out, so every few days Fawkes takes Alistair, who is the sorting hat, and they meet. They keep him up to date on what Dumbles is doing and planning. He destroyed his office after the meeting with Harry and Severus." 

Lucius laughed, he couldn't help it. "You are telling me, that Dumbledore's own Phoenix and the sorting hat are in on this with us?"

"I know, amazing isn't it. That kid knows how to work magic. I still am surprised he found the Chamber the first year. I didn't find it until my fifth." Tom stated, "he has most of the script written out. The Chamber part he says won't matter too much since he is going to make sure that new DADA teacher, the fraud as he calls him, will delay Ron and Hermione from going near Alisha's end, and Ginny, of course, will be stunned. He figures he will talk to Alisha for about an hour or so, wake Ginny up after giving her some potion Severus is making to keep her from fully being aware, drag her back to Ron and Hermoine and go from there."

"Have we had that kid tested?" 

"You mean the Muggle IQ test?" Tom asked.

"Yes, some of that muggle stuff is really interesting. Some very dangerous for us, but some of their ideas are well worth it."

"I agree and Harry was talking about using their ideas to keep track of them. Like their internet." Tom held up the current book he was reading, it was a book about computers. "He also mentioned something about their weapons. So I have some books on them too."

"I wouldn't mind reading them. I know Antonin is very interested in that stuff. I think Rod and Bas are too." Thinking of the Lestrange brothers, who were in Azkaban.

"Maybe we should get together and find out what else we can learn, and who knows what about muggle stuff in our group." Tom stated.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do we plan on breaking out Lestranges and others?" 

"Yes, Harry's idea is to pull what Barty's father did. Have replacements put in there with some permanent glamours and poly juice in them? Severus is working on a long-term or permanent one now. Harry has some other ideas and they are working on those potions in regards to those ideas. Harry wants to use Barty father's method so that Dumbles won't know they are missing and start worrying about what we are doing. He still doesn't know I am back, so I would like to keep that in the shadows for now."

"I can lead the meetings if you want." .

"I think that would work. Have Severus be there if possible." Tom added. "I can be listening in or view the memory later."

"How is your directing the end of year production going by the way?" 

"Great, I have it all staged out. Told him to have the tunnel collapse using Ron's broken wand which has been misfiring, but have the fraud cast the spell so that Harry can't be blamed in any way." Tom stated. "Harry will continue on, and save the girl. Alisha, Fawkes, and Alistair have been willing to do anything as long as no one is harmed. He told them my ideas for how to get it done."

"So he writes and you direct? Like a real play?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, of course, it works out wonderful that way. That boy can get exactly what people are going to say and do in a situation. I just add the staging for him and some props, including using the Sword of Gryffindor that Alistair has hidden inside of him." 

"You do realize if he was alive during the first war, we would have won in a year or so, without any bloodshed?"

"Yes, scary isn't he?" Tom stated.

They went back to their books. Hoping if the stupid diary went off, either Severus or Harry would be able to write in it.

__________________________________________________________________

"So how did it go?" Harry was working in Severus' private lab on some of the potions needed for the Infirmary. Severus realized quickly how talented the boy was. 

"Great, I gave her a detention as she came out of her stupor, again." Severus hadn't gotten tired of doing that to the girl. "All the teachers are all confused. Dumbledore is acting like he knows nothing." He looked into the cauldron. "We need to make some Healing Potions, all the different levels. Quidditch game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw this weekend."

Harry quickly wrote himself a note. "Not surprising. I, however, do wonder when the moron twins are going to start leading me to more clues. Granger has been hooked on us looking for clues. Hey, can you give Ron a detention with Filch and have him clean the award cabinet. Tom's trophy is in there." 

"I can do that. I would think within a few days for them to leak a clue." He paused "are you going to do something to get your ability out there?"

"I don't think so. Not yet. The fraud keeps trying to get me to do more stuff with him, and during classes keeps using me to stage his little dramas. He is still afraid of Pixies, however, just mention the word and he jumps." Draco and Harry, with Granger, had captured the Pixies after the Fraud left the classroom.

Severus laughed. "I did enjoy our duel. I will have to mention Pixies during meals." Severus took out a cauldron and started to prep it for experimenting on some of the potion ideas they were working on.

"So did everyone else who isn't a lovesick fool over that fraud." Harry replied. "Severus, if we added some Doxie Wings to the Polyjuice Potion after we soaked them in some Moonstone Dust mixed with some Knotgrass Juice, do you think it would work?"

Severus thought for a few minutes. "I am not sure, the juice normally doesn't react well to Doxie Wings, but the Moonstone Dust might work. I will want to check something, we might want to the Morning Dew instead of Knotgrass." Severus wrote down the idea and added "the old goat again tried to do the guardianship speech to me, after our last staff meeting. I think he was hoping that since no one was really awake that early in the morning I would agree."

"Really? How did that go?" Harry diced some ginger root up for the potion they were working on for the Infirmary.

"Same way as the last three times he has tried. I don't see why he hasn't given it up yet. Granted this time he did add the threat of returning me to Azkaban. Also, read your essay, it was well written and researched. If you want we can make the potion this coming weekend."

Harry laughed. "Wonder how he would explain no dark mark on your arm? Great, I am hoping it will work."

Severus grinned as he counted out the correct number of Frog's Bile for his potion, continued speaking "that is why I wasn't afraid. Let him try his stuff, nothing will work. I have a feeling however, he is going to bring you up to the office and see if he can get you to speak to a snake."

"No, he won't. He can't afford to have that kind of bad image connected to me. He doesn't want anyone to think I have a connection to Tom until he wants to use that connection. If I was in Slytherin or Gryffindor it would be different. In Slytherin, it would make the rest believe I was the Dark Lord, if I did it in Gryffindor it would freak people out but the end of the year event would they would all rally around me. It would make the moron twins believe we were best friends."

Severus looked puzzled for a few seconds. "If you have a connection, won't he think he can "fix" it for you, drawing you closer to him and using that connection as a way of controlling you." Severus smiled as he realized what Harry was saying, it wasn't about controlling Harry, it was about keeping Harry's image as the Savior.

"50 points to Slytherin." Harry smirked. He did love how he never had to explain things to Tom, Severus or Lucius. 

"Now back to this year's event. So far we have one cat, ghost, and two students petrified. Alisha did a good job on those, roosters are dead, Hagrid is in some danger, if someone brings up the past, but they haven't so far, I have had Lucius keeping an eye out in the Ministry to make sure Fudge doesn't try something stupid, Tom and Lucius thought we might be able to get rid of Dumbledore for a bit, Lucius is going to make sure the Board is primed and ready if we want to go that way." 

"Fudge will do something stupid. He needs to be seen as doing something, so he will arrest Hagrid this week." Harry replied. Severus just shook his head. "Dumbles will keep Hagrid safe, even if Lucius gets him booted out for a while." Harry added. "Thankfully it's almost the end of the year. The moron twins are doing an excellent job of delaying the information and yet at the same time giving it out. Think Dumbles is not letting them have too much too soon, after what happened last year. I think he wants them to solve it for me, instead of me doing it." They really didn't talk much beyond some potion making questions that Severus answered for Harry as they worked.

___________________________________________________________________

"You think Granger will solve it?" Severus asked as they were sitting down to have tea.

"Yes, she is close now, she just hasn't put all the pieces together yet." Harry answered.

"Though I do wonder why Hagrid told us to follow the spiders? He was on his way to Azkaban and that was his message? I know spiders hate Basilisk, so why do that?"

"Not sure. Maybe he is hoping the spiders will tell you about Alisha?" 

Harry looked at him and leaned back in his chair. "Maybe it's another adventure of foolishness Dumbles wants us to go on. Why go after the spider? There is no point. Especially since they hate humans, even if one of them might be nice to Hagrid, doesn't mean they will be nice to us."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I am going to ignore it. I am not endangering my life for some foolishness. I know Weasley is afraid of spiders but Granger might be able to talk him into checking the lead out."

"That's my Harry." Severus knew the pride he was feeling regarding Harry was voiced in those words.

_______________________________________________________

"Harry what happened." Dumbledore asked, sitting down on one of the beds in the infirmary.

Harry pulled himself into a sitting position, he really wanted to throw the diary at the Headmaster but instead, he just tossed the diary with the fang still in it to the man. "Ginny was writing in it. Riddle almost came back. I stabbed it with the fang. The monster is dead. It was a Basilisk, a very big one, and wasn't too happy with me. How soon can my friends be cured?" 

Madam Pomfrey was fretting around the bed. "Albus, I must insist you give the boy some rest. He was bitten by a Basilisk and has Fawkes' tears in him. I need to make sure he is going to fine." At this point, Severus came storming into the infirmary. 

"What have you done, Brat?" Severus was looking down at Harry. Everything went exactly as they planned, including Fawkes and Alistair helping with Alisha. 

"Saved the Weasley's life, killed a Basilisk, you want to skin it? There is a huge hole in its mouth but otherwise, it's intact." Harry yawned. "We can do it after I sleep some. I think she slipped me a sleep potion in with that pain reliever." Harry yawned, again, and closed his eyes.

"I did. I knew you wouldn't take one." Madam Pomfrey smirked.

"We will talk more about this later. I do need all the details." Dumbledore stated.

"No, that is it. You got the idea. I am not reliving that horror again." Harry was fighting to stay awake. He wasn't going to sleep while that old goat was still in the room. He didn't trust him.

"Harry, it's very important."

"No. Fawkes and Alistair saved me, Basilisk is dead, Ginny saved, Riddle didn't come back, end of it." Harry replied, "I will not talk any more about it."

"He won't." Snap remarked. "He says what he means."

"I am seeing that." Dumbledore mumbled. "We will, however, be talking." He left the infirmary. Severus just shook his head. 

"He is going to keep alienating him." Poppy looked at Harry, back to Severus. "He is going to get someone killed one of these days. He just never listens or learns." Severus knew Poppy had been trying for years to get the man to see children were abused and neglected. 

Severus sighed, "I know", sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Sleep Brat. I will be here." Harry opened his eyes, saw Severus was getting comfortable, he closed his eyes and slept. Severus pulled out the diary and wrote: "It worked. Harry is fine, Dumbles fell for the whole thing."

"Wonderful." Tom wrote back. "How is he?"

"Sleeping, Poppy knocked him out. Dumbles is going to be stubborn again about him leaving at the end of the year."

"He is ready for that."

"I know." Severus wrote back and closed the book.

_________________________________________________________________

Flitwick, Severus, and Harry were gathered in Dumbledore's office. Harry could tell Dumbledore wasn't happy with Flitwick and Severus being there. "We need to talk about your end of year placement."

"Not this again." Harry stated, "I am going with my dad, simple."

"No you're not. You need to be safe. Haven't you learned that it's not safe for you? We need to make sure you are in the blood wards." Dumbledore stated.

"If I learned anything, I learned this school isn't safe for me. Two years in a row you have let Riddle or Voldemort as he calls himself into this school. First via a possessed teacher and a possessed diary." Harry retorted. Harry was again upset that Dumbledore gave the cup again this year to Gryffindor.

"What diary?" Flitwick asked.

"It's not important Filius." Dumbledore stated.

"I think it is." Came the reply from Flitwick, so Harry told him what happened. Since he knew Dumbledore would never tell anyone what really happened. Flitwick was upset, Harry was right, he was safer outside of Hogwarts. 

"I will come to Severus' home and establish the blood wards, based on your mother's protections. Of course, that will mean you can't leave those wards but you will be safe." Dumbledore was going to be adding other wards like a lovely hate ward towards Harry, a submissive ward and an obedience to him ward.

"No, you won't." Severus replied.

"Blood wards don't work that way." Flitwick and Harry added.

"You can't just show up and add blood wards from a person's sacrifice that was almost eleven years ago. Also, since Dad isn't my blood it wouldn't work either. You also can't transfer fallen wards. My aunts fell last year." 

Dumbledore wanted to kill this kid. How in the world did he know so much about blood wards. He made sure to remove all those books from the library. "Harry, I am afraid you are mistaken."

"No he isn't." Severus and Flitwick stated. "That is exactly how those wards work."

"Headmaster, I really do not appreciate for a second year in a row being lied to you about what the wards do or having you trying to force me to stay some place and I really do not enjoy you trying to force your way on me. I am just a student here like any other student. Yet somehow you seem determined to rule my life when you have no say in it." Harry informed him. "Now I am going to go and finish packing. I will see you at the feast, Dad." Harry got up and left the office.

After he left Flitwick looked at the Headmaster. "He is correct and I do not appreciate it either. I do not want to be dragged up here for this type of thing again. Your interference isn't appreciated and I wish you would leave the boy alone. He has a perfectly legal guardian in Severus and Severus is more than able to handle his care." Flitwick left the office.

"I fully agree with them, Albus. Stop trying to run his life."

"Severus, you know what he must do." 

"So you think by sending him to be beaten by his relatives, then ship him off to the Weasley, who he barely knows, trying to force his guardianship is a way to make him trust you?" Severus asked.

"He knows Ron Weasley and saved Ginny's life."

"How about the fact that Molly verbally abused him? She hasn't made a great impression on him at all. Yes, he saved Ginny, but he doesn't know her. So what makes you think it will work out there? Nothing you will do will force him to change his mind if you keep on this path. All you are doing is shooting yourself in the foot, I believe the muggle expression is." Severus rose and left the office.

______________________________________________________________

"So, ready to head home?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I can't wait. If I hear one more word from a Weasley I will kill someone." Harry replied. 

He didn't get his wish as Molly Weasley selected that minute to spot them and make her way over there. "I hear you are going to coming with us this summer. So let's get your trunk and go." Molly curtly demanded, glaring at Severus.

Harry looked at her very puzzled, Severus was a bit surprised by this. "Where did you hear that?" Severus could see people were starting to watch them again.

"The Headmaster was just telling me this morning." She beamed at Harry. "I couldn't believe my ears when he told me. We will teach you the correct way of being a wizard. Not all that pureblood nonsense."

"I believe I told the Headmaster that I would not even visit you, ever. I also informed him that he had to stop this nonsense in trying to force me places I had no desire to go." Harry informed her.

"Now you listen here, young man, you do not speak that way about the Headmaster. If the Headmaster says you are coming and spending the summer with us, then that is exactly what is going to happen. You don't have a say in the matter." She was raising her voice, and causing more and more people to look at them and grabbed Harry's arm and started to pull him away.

"Mrs. Weasley let go of my ward." Severus calmly stated his more severe teaching voice. "We are heading home. I and Harry told him he wasn't in charge of Harry. I am his guardian. Now I would advise you let him go and go to your own home."

"How dare you, Severus? This doesn't involve you at all. You, Death Eater, you have no right to Harry at all." Molly almost screaming. She was in full blown I am the mother and therefore, right mode. She didn't realize she was making a huge fool of herself. Her kids were all moving away from her.

Lucius stepped over to Severus and Harry. "Is there a problem?" Draco stood near his father.

Molly glared at him and snarled. "Nothing you can help with, you filthy, lying Death Eater."

"It seems Mrs. Weasley here is under the impression she has the right to take Harry to her home. Despite that, I am his legal guardian and Harry has no desire to go. I am thinking attempted kidnapping charges might work, and of course, slander." Severus stated to Lucius.

"I am not doing that, he is to go with us and you know it. The Headmaster has decided that and that is how it is going to be." Molly yelled at all three of them and began pulling Harry away again. Harry finally had enough and kicked her in the shins and ran back to Severus.

"Aurors, Aurors, help." He screamed when he finally reached Severus. Draco was trying not to laugh. Severus and Malfoy had to keep the smug look off their faces as Tonks and Kingsley finally made their way over to them. They knew they were in the Order and weren't too impressed that they didn't help sooner.

"About time, how much was Dumbledore paying you to not help me get dragged away from my legal guardian? To ignore slander being tossed around? To ignore the fact that this woman was trying to take a child that doesn't belong to her?" Harry asked, his arm was hurting from where Molly had grabbed him. He wasn't in a good mood. Draco cocked his head at Harry, he knew he was in a bad mood, and that wasn't a very good thing. Harry rarely got into a bad mood and you didn't want to be the one who caused it.

They looked sheepish for a second, Kingsley asked, "do you have your custody papers here?" Tonks stayed a step behind Kingsley and was letting Kingsley take the lead on this.

"Are you kidding me? Is anyone else required to carry custody papers on them? No, this is all because of her and Dumbledore. Now, why should he be keeping guardianship papers on him? It's on record. I know you are here on Dumbledore's orders and I don't appreciate being forced to go with someone I don't know. He is the one who told her to take me. I want him brought up on charges too." Harry snapped. "I want her brought up on assault charges, slander and attempted kidnapping."

Severus sneered and pulled them out. He knew he was going to need them, and handed them over to Kingsley. "As you can see, I am his guardian, not the Headmaster, who has nothing to do with where he goes. I want charges filed on her. Attempted kidnapping, assault, and slander." He almost dancing in enjoyment. All the people around them were watching and they knew it would be remembered for a long long time, Wizards didn't forget.

"Now Professor Snape that really isn't necessary." Tonks decided to ignore what Harry was saying, hoping to keep a fellow Order member out of trouble. She also didn't want to get into trouble for not stopping it before it reached this far. She could see a number of people were already talking about it, she was still a junior and could lose her job. Kingsley, she knew, would just have his superiors speak to him.

"Yes it is. She flat out refused to listen, numerous times, and hurt Harry in trying to pull him away. Boldly stated that the Headmaster gave her the right to do so, and had his permission to kidnap Harry." Lucius stated. He took a step towards Tonks. "If you won't arrest her, I will call Aurors who aren't in the Order to do so. I will expect to see charges filed on Dumbledore too." Draco was proud of his father, he knew how to use his power.

Tonks looked at Kingsley, who nodded his head. Tonk reached behind her as she walked towards Molly, she cuffed a ranting Molly Weasley. Ron started yelling at Harry. "How could you do this, she is my mother, you are my best friend."

"She shouldn't have tried to kidnap me. She should have listened the first dozen times." Harry replied never raising his voice, his mood was not improving by the yelling of one of the moron twins. All this was doing was making the name of the Order look shameful.

After she was lead away, and they were safely back at Malfoy Manor, Harry turned to Severus and said: "I do hope she gets tossed in Azkaban for a wee bit. That would work out great in our plans. I know the charges on Dumbles won't even be brought up at all. He will slime his way out them."

"How?" Draco asked the question they all wanted to know.

"Well, have you heard her? She is so far up Dumbledore's arse with her gone, one less member to worry about who will do whatever he says. She also was so loud, that everyone heard and that will stick in their memories and when the time comes it will do more damage to his image. Now regarding the Aurors, some of them care more about doing the right thing over listening to Dumbledore. Tonks listens to Dumbles and will lose her job if she keeps it up because she doesn't see him as ever being wrong. Kingsley, on the other hand, can see the difference, so one less person like Tonks and at the same time it does damage to how Kingsley views Dumbles. Not to mention the gossip that is now going to go around about what happened at the station, it will grow and the story will be worse than what happened, it will make the Order look pathetic."

"So I take it, Molly Weasley did exactly what you said she would do?" Tom asked.

"You knew?" Severus and Lucius asked. Draco and Narcissa just looked surprised.

"Yes, I believe he even gave me the statistics if you want to see them." Tom answered.

Severus just shook his head. "No, I am telling you I am just glad I didn't raise him all his life, I think I would have grey hair by now." He walked to the study to get a drink. 

"I think I am going to join him." Lucius said.

"I want to get rid of these bruises I know that witch gave me." Harry stated.

"Come on Monster, I will take care of you. Draco, why don't you tell the elves we will have dinner in thirty minutes." Tom lead Harry out of the entrance way.

Draco shook his head. "Well, at least it won't be boring this summer." He headed out to find his mother and tell the elves about dinner.


	5. Year 3 part 1 Sirius found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I decided to continue writing this. I am hoping people will give their views on my writing, but in a nice way. There is no reason to be mean.
> 
> Finding Sirius.

"Now we need to plan for next year. I don't want to do another possession, that might be too dangerous. However, we have to keep Dumbles on this toes and not let him get in control." Harry stated.

Tom, Severus, and Lucius were sitting in Lucius' office with Harry thinking about what to do when Draco came in with the Daily Prophet. "I think you might be interested in this." He showed them the paper with the picture of Sirius Black on it. Harry smiled.

"Talk about timing." He paused at their looks. "Really guys? We can use this. We will have Lucius find out what Fudge is going to do to protect the school if it's not with our plans I am sure Lucius can whisper into his ear what we want."

"He escaped two days ago. Why is now just making the papers?" Lucius was wondering how this was going to work to their advantage.

"Two days ago?" Harry asked looking off into space for a few minutes.

"What are you planning?" Tom saw Harry tilt his head in that way that meant he had an idea. 

"We will look for Sirius. I know from my dad's notes he is an Animagus, so he shouldn't be too hard to find. We know he didn't betray my family, as Peter did that, which I want to find Peter and make him pay for that. Dad mentioned how they worked the secret keeper. They knew that Sirius would be the realistic choice, so they selected Peter instead."

"We can work on that. Peter isn't a very bright person. He was is the one who gave me their location." Tom confirming what Harry said. "He is a coward and did it to save his own skin, I didn't even have to threaten him, he came to me and told me."

"Does your father mention what type Animagus he is?" Severus couldn't believe it. Sirius was innocent, oh he still loathed the man but no one should be in Azkaban if they didn't deserve it, he wasn't about to forgive him that easily. He kept his anger down regarding Peter, he would make him pay for getting Lily killed. 

"Sirius is a dog, a Grim to be exact, Peter is a rat." Harry stated and then his face lit up. "Moron Weasley pet. It's a rat. He said it was that rule loving one's pet first. They have had the rat for twelve years. I have never heard of a rat living that long. Have you?"

All of them shook their head. "We can check one of the magical animal books" Draco stated "but from all the reading I have done, never heard of it. Five years maybe but not longer than that." Lucius had gotten Draco interested in reading about animals because Draco had loved dragons and wanted to know more about them.

"So we know where Peter is, we have to find Sirius, which should be easy. We can make sure the protections of Hogwarts is what we want, I think we have a plan, gentlemen." Harry smiled.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Draco responded.

Harry just gave him an evil grin causing the adults to groan. "Harry you do realize there is more to a plan than that basic outline." Tom informed him, which made Harry smile even bigger.

"He has a plan, trust me on this." Severus stated, "I will bet you he even knows where to look for Sirius."

Harry's grinned. "Yep", popping the p.

"Care to share?" Lucius asked.

"He will be around my relatives house, trying to find me there." Harry paused "we kidnap him and explain everything, including the money Lupin is getting, and I know he will join us."

"He hates me, I hate him." Severus reminded Harry.

"I am aware of that, however, he is very loyal to my father. He is my Godfather and from what I read, he is very loyal to me. Why not use it? If he doesn't agree we can always just use a good old memory charm on him and either let him go or have him returned to Azkaban, but based on what I know, I would say it's 90% chance he will join us." Harry smiled.

Severus just shook his head, while Tom looked lost in thought. "Lucius would Fudge agree to the Dementors' guarding Hogwarts?"

"Yes, if we phrased it right." Lucius began to think of how he could get Fudge to listen to him.

Harry smirked at Tom and Tom nodded his head, as if he knew what Harry had planned already. "If they guard the school, Dumbles will be kept busy, while we have Sirius make a few attempts at getting Peter."

"Dumbledore is having Lupin teach Defense this year." Lucius added.

"Why is he having his pet werewolf teach this year?" Severus asked.

"No idea. He is keeping the status of Lupin quiet. I am wondering if he planned on this as soon as he heard Black escaped, he put in the request yesterday. I didn't think anything of it until now." Lucius informed them.

"He will try to use his pet to make friends with me, guard me, and try to convert me over to him." Harry smirked, "I wonder if we can drive the werewolf off before the year's end?"

"You plan on using that curse on the Defense job?" Tom smirked.

"Of course, we can't have one of Dumbles' pets in the school. Bad enough I have to put up with the moron twins I don't need another one of his pets around." Harry stated. "Besides getting rid of him will be fun. I know Severus will enjoy it." 

Severus grinned, oh yes he, would enjoy it a lot. "How long do you think it will take Black to reach your relatives?" Severus asked, getting things back on track.

Harry stood up and suddenly the room had what appeared to be blackboards around it. Harry went to work quickly writing down all he knew about Sirius, the prison and anything else he knew. The boards were moved around as Harry added facts, rearranged things and finally stood back and said: "two days he has been out. His magic most likely not in great shape, he won't be in even good physical shape. Now if he used his Animagus form than he will be better off than most in Azkaban. So I would say the day after tomorrow, most likely 87%."

Tom, Severus, and Lucius looked closely at the boards, while Draco just leaned back in his chair and muttered: "I don't think I wanted to see that."

Tom was looking closely at the notes and math while Severus and Lucius gave up after a few minutes and sat down. "Harry, here you counted the food ratio with the travel time frame and removed time because of rough terrain?"

"Yes, he is going to have to go through woods and go around lakes and stuff, so had to factor that in." 

Tom nodded his head and finally sat down. "When we do the break in at Azkaban, I am going to need figures for the area and time frame we will need. I don't want to do the break in until we get Sirius straight first, don't want to have too many people breaking out at once."

Harry smiled. "I have an idea for that, but when the time is right I will let you know and we can go from there."

Tom nodded his head, he wasn't sure when he started to listen to Harry and take his advice, but something felt right about Harry taking charge. He certainly wasn't going to take orders or advice from anyone else unless asked. He glanced at Lucius, who looked like he was remembering yesterday's punishment for suggesting to Tom that Harry should be punished for his tone with Tom. Harry wasn't thrilled by it and let Lucius know it. Lucius now looked at Harry with respect and a good dose of fear. Actually, if Tom was honest with himself, Severus, Draco now did too. While it wasn't the Crucio curse it was one that made them never want to have his anger directed their way. Harry was more creative in his spell work. He wondered how Harry knew of about that spell and he made a mental note to ask Harry about it later.

"How are we going to kidnap Black?" Lucius asked.

Again Harry smiled evilly and Severus wondered just how many plans Harry had in his head at a time. "By me playing all sweet and innocent at the park near my relatives house."

"Sweet and innocent." Draco laughed, causing everyone else to follow suit.

____________________________________________________________

Harry sat in the park. It was a nice day out. He selected to sit on the swings and just waiting for Sirius to make his appearance. He could see Tom and Lucius, in glamours, sitting on benches. He knew Severus was behind him on one of the other benches. After a few hours, Harry grinned, as Sirius, in his Grim formed, appeared. He looked worse for wear, but not in too bad of shape, Harry thought. Harry watched for a few minutes as Sirius checked out the park to make sure nothing was going to be a danger to him and slowly made his way over to Harry.

Harry got off the swings and walked over to Sirius. He decided to be honest with Sirius. "Hello Sirius, you ready to go home?" If a shocked looked could have been seen on a dog's face, Sirius managed it. Harry bent down in front of Sirius and continued, "no one is going to turn you in, we want to help you. So do you want to come with us and listen or do we kidnap you and make you listen?"

Sirius changed back to his human self. "I will go with you, Harry. You do realize I am your Godfather and that I didn't betray your parents?" He asked.

"Yes, I know all of that. Your total lack of a trial and Peter being alive were the biggest clue." Harry responded with a smart tone.

Sirius looked closely at Harry. "You don't seem like the Harry that I remember."

"Well, you aren't the Sirius from when I was a baby. We all change. What did you expect a 13-year-old 15-month baby?" Harry paused, glancing back to Tom, Lucius, and Severus. "Now do you want to come with us and listen, or do you want to keep going down the path that will put you back in Azkaban?" He asked again.

Sirius looked uncertain for a second before he replied: "I will go with you." As he said the words, Severus, Lucius, and Tom approached Sirius. He looked at Severus and Lucius back to Harry. "You're a Death Eater." He almost screamed, his whole body froze up, and he looked ready to run.

"I am not a Death Eater, are you going to listen or not?" Harry flicked his wrist so his wand appeared in his hand. He didn't like the way Sirius was reacting, but he was going to at least give him a chance to listen to Harry and Tom, he could always be returned to the park later on if he didn't listen.

Sirius looked uncertain for a few seconds then nodded his head. Severus took hold of his arm and they all apparated from the park.


	6. Sirius wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third year continued and finished.

Sirius barely stayed up when they arrived back at Malfoy Manor. Severus let him go and he weaved a little but managed to stay up. Harry looked at him and smiled. "Come on, let me show you your room, so you can bathe and rest before we have our chat. I think you need some food too." 

Sirius looked at all of them. "I think I would rather have a chat first." Harry nodded his head and guided Sirius to Lucius' study. Tom, Lucius, and Severus followed him. Lucius almost groaned when Sirius sat in one of his off-white high-back chairs with his filthy clothes. Tom nudged him and Lucius sat down on the couch with Severus. Harry took the other chair while Tom leaned against the desk. "I am going to make this simple. You were set up, so were my parents. The reason for their deaths was faked." Harry watched Sirius for a few seconds, tilting his head as if studying Sirius. Severus and Tom knew the boy was making sure Sirius wasn't going to be a danger to them.

Sirius looked surprised for a few second, all of them watching his reaction, finally, he jumped out of the chair and began to pace as he asked "set up? Faked?"

"Yes, Dumbledore needed a fake prophecy to set up the Dark Lord for death. He also knew you weren't the secret keeper, because of their Wills. I wasn't sure who cast the spell, but that doesn't matter. He also left a note for my wonderful relatives to abuse me with his permission saying no one would interfere. He has also been stealing from me to pay Remus Lupin, the Weasleys, and Hermoine Granger." Harry laid it all out in one sweep. Sirius almost fell to the floor in shock, Harry guided him back to his chair. "Sit down, I know this is a lot to take in, and there is more, but I think you get the idea now. I do hope you realize we aren't the bad guys here."

Sirius did sit down and he looked at all four of them, he turned his attention back to Harry. "I don't understand."

Harry began to explain everything, he explained about finding his parents trunks, the letters from Dumbledore allowing the Dursleys to hurt him, his first two years at Hogwarts, the stealing of his money and what Dumbledore was trying to do, he finished by looking at Sirius. "You do realize he has been at this for a long time. He started with Tom, worked on Severus and now me, to him we are just pawns for him to maintain control."

Sirius had been pacing the floor, clearly trying to remain in control of anger, as Harry spoke and he turned to look at Severus. "Is what he is saying the truth?"

Severus looked closely at Sirius. "Sadly, yes. Dumbledore is really the bad guy here. I helped him by spying during the last war after Lily was killed. He got me out of Azkaban saying I was his spy, however, he used whatever means necessary to keep my hatred of the Potters, Lupin, and you fresh in my mind. He kept reminding me over and over again about what happened with us during our fifth year. He used it as a weapon so that he didn't have to answer my questions about Harry and he fostered my ideas of Harry being a pampered brat. He made sure every time in some small way to mention the past or how Harry was being spoiled."

Sirius collapsed, Lucius and Harry, who were closest to him, helped him to the chair he had been sitting in. "Sirius, this is way too much, you need to relax, we can talk about this later." Harry told him.

"No, I want in but I am not sure about being dark. I do need more time to decide. Yes, I want him to pay, I want Lupin to pay, I want the Weasleys to pay and I want the Dursleys to pay. They are going to feel what it means to have a Black wanting revenge. What does saying yes mean to you?" Sirius informed them.

"It will mean that I will mark you as mine." Harry told him. Sirius nodded his head and Harry continued "you need to see a healer and get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

Lucius called a house elf and had them take Sirius to his room. After he left, Tom looked over at Harry. "I can't believe you got him to change sides. He has always been so light, he even left his brother at his parents' house to avoid all their "dark" talk." 

Severus remembered how much Sirius and Potter stuck together, they were inseparable. "Black would do anything for James Potter, I don't think he would do less for his son. I am surprised at how well he took it. Do you think he really will change sides?"

"Yes, give him time, he is still in shock. I think he will join us fully, even if it is just to get want to get revenge, but I think we are going to have a hard time of it keeping him calm until he is seen by a mind healer." Harry said.

They all agreed and shortly went to bed.

__________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Severus was down at the breakfast table when Sirius walked in, lead by an elf. "Black." Severus greet him calmly. He wasn't going to get into trouble from Harry. 

"Snivellus-" Black started to say 

"Don't you dare." Harry cut him off. "You will respect him and either call him Snape or Severus. I won't have you demeaning him in any way."

Severus looked surprised by Harry's defense. He wasn't used to having anyone do that, not since Lily who did it when he was younger but that was so long ago.

"Harry, he deserves-"

"Your respect and nothing but your respect. Those potions you took last night, were made by him. He is the best Potion Master in Britain. Rated one of the best in the world. He deserves your respect, he is one of mine and you will give it to him." Harry told Sirius. Severus knew Harry wasn't going to back down, he wondered if Black understood that. Harry wasn't an average 12 almost 13-year old, he was smart, he had to be to escape the Dursley family.

Sirius looked at Severus, who had a smirk on his face, and back to Harry. "Fine, but I won't be happy about it."

"I, frankly, don't care. You will respect people here, just as you will be respected." Harry then walked out of the dining room.

Sirius looked at Severus. "What have you done to my godson?"

"I have done nothing, it is he who is in charge Black." Severus informed him. "He is the one who runs this outfit, you will have to remember that."

"He isn't even 13 yet." Sirius stood up, he was trying to process this all, but nothing was at all what he was expecting it to be. Harry was living with Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord, and Severus Snape. He was wondering if he was dreaming all of this.

"Yes and he has been in charge since he was 11. He is the one who figured everything out. He is the one fixed the Dark Lord, he is the one who will expose Dumbledore and end whatever he has planned." Severus stated. Sirius crashed down into the dining room chair, clearly shaken. 

"Harry isn't a normal 13-year-old kid. He is smart, he knows what he is doing. Do not even begin to underestimate him. That is Dumbledore's problem, he is underestimating him and is trying to control Harry. Harry isn't one you can control. He is in charge." Severus paused "or in terms, you would understand, he is the Alpha, we are not." Severus stated.

Sirius wasn't sure what to think. He couldn't believe his godson was with Death Eaters but if what he was told was correct he could understand it. He would be one too, but it conflicted with what he knew from his family.

"Your family isn't a good example of what dark means." Lucius said, entering the room, answering Sirius' thoughts. "Even Narcissa thinks your family was scary."

Sirius just looked at Lucius for a few seconds. "They were evil."

"Don't confuse dark with evil, they are two different things. Dumbledore is considered light yet he is evil." Tom stated as he entered the room.

"Debate of dark vs evil. What a great way to start the morning." Harry quirked as he sat back down. "So shall we start it now or later?" 

"It is a very short debate. They are two different words with two different meanings." Tom informed them.

"You killed James and Lily." Sirius said, ignoring what was just said.

"Based off of what Dumbledore set up." Tom replied. "He is the one who arranged everything, I just did his work, but what you don't know is that the old goat is the one who also made me go insane, which I will not talk about. You also need to remember it was a war. I and I know others could name people you killed that were part of their family in the name of the light. It was war, people died on both sides. It's done, we need to move forward."

The Dark Lord looked at Harry, who nodded his agreement, time to show Sirius the evidence, as it were. Harry showed all the letter to the Dursley from Dumbledore, the accounting from the Goblins. They knew Sirius needed time to process it all as left him alone as he went off to think about what he saw. The next day Sirius came down for breakfast, no one was speaking until Sirius finally said: "what happens now?"

"Sirius, you either follow us or don't. Basically option 1- we will return you to the park with a nice memory charm. You follow everything Dumbles orders of you. I bet will include you being locked in your house. No one will be working on clearing your name even after the Rat gets caught. If we catch him, I should say. Most likely leading to your death I would say before my 15th birthday in one of Dumbledore's end of year events he thinks he controls. Option 2- you can follow us, we'll get you straightened out with Azkaban and you get repay Lupin, Weasleys, Granger, and Dumbles with us." Harry informed him.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, he was hurting, everything he thought was wrong. He knew the Dark Lord killed James and Lily, but what Lupin, he wouldn't call him Remus, and Dumbledore did was truly evil. It wasn't something he was expecting from Dumbledore or his friends. It wasn't what the light was about. "I want them to pay. I will join but I am not going to be raping or murdering muggles."

"Good, because we don't either." Tom really hated the image his Death Eaters have gotten. He needed to fix it and punish those you ruined the image, while it was only a few Death Eaters in the outer circle that caused the problem, Dumbledore was smart in promoting it was all the Death Eater and the dark.

Sirius looked over at Tom. "What exactly do you stand for?" He was confused, again. His parents were such vile people he thought the Dark Lord was one too. After all, he heard about the dark was from them, and this image was vastly different.

"We want to fix our world's government. We want to keep muggles separate from wizards as they will destroy us, as soon as they find out about us. Not all muggles, we know are bad, but as Harry, Severus, and I know not all muggles are good. Most of them would respond just like they did with the Witch Trials. Fear is a powerful tool. It only takes a few to affect a mob mentality, look at Hitler and what he did." Tom responded.

"No more details, unless you want to join." Harry had put all the files away. "We don't need to give away all the plans right now, and have him know of them."

"I want to be marked. I want to join you, Harry."

Severus growled and began digging into his robe. "I can't believe you, Harry. This is the last bet we have." He handed over the 50 Galleons. Lucius and Tom handed over Galleons to Harry.

"He even got the word right." Complained Lucius.

"I should have known better." Tom injected.

"You bet I would do it, and what I would say?" Sirius asked.

Harry laughed. "Of course, I like the extra spending money I get from them. Saves me a trip to the bank. I will mark you tonight. It won't be like the dark mark, and it won't be where anyone can see unless you remove your shirt. Now, we need to work on what will happen in my upcoming year."

____________________________________________________________________

Sirius looked through a mirror to see his new mark on his left shoulder. "A Coral Snake?"

"No it's a Scarlet King, it's has no poison. If red touches yellow, it will kill a fellow. If red touches black, it's a friend of Jack." Harry stated. "So basically it's like you, you aren't poisonous but you are still one of my snakes, and you will be hiding in with Dumbles, I think you got it because you won't kill them, but you are with me."

Everyone was still looking at the snake. It was surrounded by a green shield and a had a golden sword the snake was wrapped around. "I think the sword is different than on mine." Severus stated.

"It is." Harry smiled "You have more of a lightning bolt looking sword, also it represents how close you are to me."

"Are all your marks going to be different?" Tom asked. He was thinking of redoing some of the marks on his people, giving them a more personalized one.

"I think for me, the closer the person is to me, the more personal the mark, but I know I will have a general mark for the masses." Harry grinned. Severus realized his mark was more personalized than Sirius' was and he inwardly grinned and Harry nodded at him, letting him know he was correct.

_________________________________________________________

Harry sat down on his couch. "I am going to kill Fudge."

"What happened? I heard about the Dementors on the train." Severus stated. Harry was in his quarters, he could tell he was shaken up at the Welcoming Feast but didn't get the whole story.

"They did more than that, they almost took my soul. They were never to be near the train nor the students." Harry stated.

Severus groaned. The Dementors weren't even to be in sight of any student. "I am sure Lucius didn't tell him to do that."

"I know he didn't." Harry replied. "Draco was just as surprised as I was. I am sure he is telling his father."

"I will talk to Lucius and the Dark Lord later."

"Oh, added bonus, guess who saved me?" Harry smirked.

"No, he really didn't put him on the train." Severus knew Dumbledore wouldn't give him information anymore unless he had to. He wasn't very happy about Molly being arrested and put on trial. Severus was still mad that the old goat got her off with just a few months in Azkaban, she wasn't going to be released until around Yule. He kept saying it was a slight misunderstanding, despite what numerous witnesses stated. The charges on Dumbles didn't even stick, he wasn't even given a warning. He was getting sick of the old goat's games.

"He did. You don't think Dumbles arranged for that little demo?" Harry wondered.

Severus looked at Harry and leaned back into his chair, thinking. "I am hoping he didn't do that, but I wouldn't be surprised in one way."

Harry looked at him for a few seconds. "No, he wouldn't would he?"

"Send the dementors?" Severus thought they just said that a few seconds ago.

"I mean as a way for Lupin and me to get close. They are going to expect me to ask how to do that spell." Harry replied. "He was also in the same compartment that I use with the Moron Twins. He set it up. Why else would he be there? Draco, Pansy and I were shocked to see a Professor sleeping. Wait he wasn't sleeping, I saw him smirk at something Pansy said to Granger."

Severus thought for a second again. "They would now expect you to ask for him to help you because of that. They would expect him to teach you the spell. It's a test as most only believe a person of the light can only cast it."

Harry began pacing and Severus watched him. He could see Harry reworking whatever plans they had made in his head. He wondered what they would be doing. "We will let them think it worked. I will get to know Lupin, letting the old goat think he has won. Meanwhile, we will also work on having Sirius "try" to find Peter for us. I don't want Peter found until the end of the year still. He is sneaky, I know, but if we can find that map Sirius told us about it will make it easier."

"Lupin being here will make Peter run." Severus stated.

"Yes, but he won't go too far because of the dementors, I bet you he will stick around Hagrid's hut. He will get protection and food that way." Harry smiled.

"I am not taking that bet." Severus informed him. "I have lost enough Galleons thanks to those types of bets with you."

Harry laughed. "You will need to get a message to Tom and Lucius about what happened. I know my mail is being read, and I also know I am not getting some of it. I need to have the Goblins set up something for my mail."

"I can arrange that." Since he was Harry's guardian Severus knew he could set up things like that easy. He could set up a mailbox at Gringotts, and Dumbledore would never know. "Tomorrow it will be done. I think it's time you head to your dorm, don't want the old goat to get worried."

Harry laughed, again. "He is worried enough as it is. However, I informed the Moron Twins I wanted to let you know I was really fine after the events on the train, as you are my Dad. They latched onto me on the train when I was sitting with Draco. You should have seen their faces."

"Must you call me that?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it really seems to annoy Dumbles and his pets a lot. Besides I only do it with them, you know that." Harry grinned and left Severus' quarters hearing Severus say "Brat."

______________________________________________________________

"When I find out who told those things to come onto the Quidditch pitch I am going to string them up." Harry was in Severus' quarters after getting released from the hospital ward. He was glad he wasn't flying but being trampled by some students wasn't a good feeling.

"I sent a message to Lucius. He is trying to find out what happened." 

"I saw Sirius on the pitch before it happened. He did what he was told to do, but that shouldn't have got the Dementors attention. They shouldn't have been able to get that close to students. I am wondering what that old goat is thinking." He looked around the room. "How is Draco doing?" 

Severus handed him a Dreamless Sleep Potion. "Sleeping like you should be, go to bed. You need it."

_________________________________________________________________

"Well I must say the Mutt was very successful." Severus told Harry entered his classroom and warded the door.

"Yes, shredded the portrait. Feel bad about that, but it needed to be done. Had to look good for Dumbles and his pets. The Fat Lady was fine with sharing a frame with her friend. Peter is still in the dorm. He won't run as of yet. He feels safer since Sirius failed to get in. The Moron Twins informed me how scary it was. After that, they started in on how Sirius must not realize I am not in Gryffindor. Like Sirius is an idiot. The rat, now, I can think of a way to scare the rat and Weasley." Harry stated. 

Severus shot him a questioning look. "You have a plan for getting him inside dorm?" Severus asked.

"I have a favorite, I was thinking of just giving him the password but I don't know how safe that is. I wanted to have Longbottom drop it since I am always finding the passwords on parchments of his when I sit next to him, to avoid Granger." Harry stated. "I am just wondering if it would be worth it, or better for Dumbles to wonder how it got out."

"Figures Longbottom can't even remember the passwords." Severus smirked. "Is it worth it letting the old goat wonder?"

"Not sure yet, I am watching Granger and Weasley. They have been meeting with Dumbles about once or twice a week. They want me to go to Hogsmeade with them. Also, Granger has a time turner. She seems to think no one knows but doesn't take a genius to figure out when someone suddenly keeps appearing in classes and wasn't there two seconds before that. Longbottom and Lovegood have been telling me things the Moron Twins say when I am not around." Harry stated.

"She what?" Severus growled out.

"Yes, apparently, Granger is signed up for every single elective with a full load of the cores." 

"How in Merlin's ghost is that even responsible?" 

"No idea, but I am thinking it's part of the deal with Granger. She wants to be Minister of Magic one day I am thinking, and no Muggle-born would be able to do that with the current government unless she had Dumbles helping her."

Severus thought for a moment, Harry was correct, Dumbledore had to be grooming the girl for that position. "How do you think this will affect the end of year event?"

"I am hoping it won't. To many variables, with just the Dementors alone. I have been trying to factor in Lupin, Granger's time turner, and what they plan on leading me around to, but there isn't anything we can control in those aspects. Dumbles knows Sirius is innocent so I know he is proving information to them. Hopefully the Dark Lord can get control of the Dementors."  
______________________________________________________________

"A happy memory Harry, that is all it takes." Harry stormed around the classroom, Severus just watched him. He wasn't surprised by this visit. He felt it was coming for a while. "He really tells me that the few times we have met."

"A happy memory is what he is telling you?" Severus asked, wondering what exactly Lupin was teaching Harry. 

"Yes, and how I am doing such a great job with the spell. Three lessons so far this whole year. Three. Those Dementors almost killed most of the school again and he tells me "happy memory". I will give him a happy memory as I rip off his head." Harry ranted. His magic flowing like wild fire around him sparkles of blue and red just flying around the boy. 

Severus arched his eyebrow at Harry. He rarely heard Harry rant and never heard him say things like this, the wolf must have really got him upset. Harry upset wasn't something he wanted to see. He remembered that last time he was just a little miffed and blew up over half of the training dummies in the training room with one spell. 

"I will teach you." Severus told him calmly, hoping it would also calm Harry down. He didn't want his Master upset with him, but he also didn't want his anger directed at him either. He knew Harry would never hurt him on purpose

Harry stopped and looked at him, inhaled deeply and exhaled a few times, regaining control over his magic. "I still want his head. This is the only year we have without a solid plan. I hate all this make it up as we go. Knowing he is getting paid doesn't help either. You know he still hasn't mentioned my parents or Sirius?"

"You will have his head, I am sure." Severus assured him. "Wonder why he hasn't?" He knew the boy meant what he said. The Dementors affected the boy badly and he knew it. "I am sure between all of us you will also have the spell down in less than a month."

Less than two weeks later Harry had the spell down and Severus smiled when he saw it was a King Cobra. His own had changed, it was a Boomslang. He thought the King Cobra fit Harry, fast and deadly with a long striking distance. Harry's venom was going to have a very vast striking distance once he was done.

_____________________________________________________________________

"How in Merlin's name did he get into the dorm?" Severus asked. He had just spent the night pretending to search for the Mutt and guard the Great Hall. Wondering how in the world Harry and Sirius worked it out. Scaring Weasley, by standing over the bed gave him something to smile about as he searched the Castle.

Harry laughed. "Would you believe Crookshanks, Granger's cat, stole the password list from Longbottom and gave it to Sirius?"

Severus actually laughed, he couldn't help it. "The cat stole it and gave it to the Mutt, so the Mutt could go after the rat? Oh, how ironic that is."

"Turns out the cat hates Granger with a passion, which is why you never see it with her. The cat prowls around here at night to avoid being in the dorm with her. Struck up a conversation with Sirius and decided to help him out. Doesn't like the rat either."

"Smart cat." Severus grinned, who would have thought a cat would be the helping in their little drama. He knew most of this year wasn't going the way they had hoped since there were too many factors they couldn't control. 

"The rat is now hiding near Hagrid's hut. It's been in the trash eating, too." 

"Just like you said. So that will make getting him easier." 

Harry smiled and nodded. He turned and looked at the fireplace and asked: "are you still required to dose Lupin?" Earning a glare from Severus. "I was wondering about confronting Sirius with the rat in the cave by the Forest."

"We could do that. Why do you want to know about Lupin?"

"Well, I was thinking Sirius would be able to "help" Lupin if he "missed" his dose, getting Sirius in good after we, of course, lay it on thick and that way Sirius gets to spy on the Order." Harry stated.

"You are taking a chance with us being attacked by Lupin." Severus stated, he remembered his experience and he didn't want to repeat it.

"Not if we plant those memories." Harry smirked. "Of course, we would have to make sure Granger and Weasley were taken care of."

"I can see that working, even if we have to do a memory charm on all three of them." Severus stated. "I know it would be possible especially if we slip them a potion ahead of time, making their minds weaker, making the memory appear more genuine in case someone wanted to peek at them, even if they were pulled out to be viewed in a pensive it would work."

"You have a potion in mind?"

"Yes, one I worked on during the first war. I never told the old goat about it, but the Dark Lord knows of it and will be able to help me get it made. It will make the charm stick no matter who tries to enter their minds." 

Harry nodded his head. "I think we have our end of year production in order."

"The Dementors?"

"Oh I am thinking that time turner will come in handy for them, of course, we really won't do it, since I want nothing to do with them. We just need to get them all to the cave."  
_______________________________________________________________________

Sirius, Severus, and Harry were looking down at their four victims and began to work. It took a few hours to set up the memory charms, tie Pettigrew up and set the stage for their year end production.

Everything went according to their plan, including getting Pettigrew arrested with the help of Madam Bones instead of relying on Fudge to do the right thing. It got Lupin and Dumbledore to trust Sirius again and made it possible for him to spy for on the Order.

________________________________________________________________________

"The Headmaster wants to see us." Severus stated, walking up behind Harry in the Great Hall, during the Leaving Feast. They knew what it was about.

Harry arched his eyebrows, got up and followed Severus to the Headmaster's office. He noticed Flitwick wasn't far behind them. Harry tilted his head towards Flitwick and Severus nodded his head. Harry smirked thinking this was going to be interesting. They waited at the gargoyle for Flitwick and together they entered the office, seeing Sirius sitting in one of the chairs. Severus took up his position against the wall as usual.

"Good evening everyone, I must say wasn't expecting Filius with you. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore stated, holding up a tin of the drops.

"Headmaster, what can we do for you?" Flitwick asked, taking a seat, Harry took the seat next to him, leaving Flitwick between Sirius and Harry.

"It's about Harry's placement for the summer." Dumbledore smiled, hoping he could pull this off. He needed Harry under his control.

Harry commented: "this is becoming an annual event."

"I agree and I am not happy about it." Flitwick was beginning to think he should bring the Goblins in on this, or mention it to Harry. No one else had the Headmaster trying to run their lives like he was trying to run Harry's.

"Now Harry, I know you really don't know Sirius that well, but he is your Godfather and he is your guardian."

"No the Mutt isn't. I am." Severus was trying not to smirk at Sirius. Tom really did do great glamours and Sirius looked like he was still crazed.

"He is my Godson, Snivellus." Sirius stood up and went to move towards Severus but Harry and Flitwick stopped him. No one but Harry noticed the wink Sirius gave Severus to ease the hurt that comment might have caused.

"Sit down, Sirius. Really, Severus, he is Harry's Godfather and he has the right to have custody of him." Dumbledore stated. Severus went back to lean against the wall and tilted his head to let Sirius know everything was fine. "I am sure you aren't required Filius." 

Harry and Flitwick sat back down, exchanged a quick look. Flitwick knew this wasn't going to end the way Dumbledore wanted. "I am his Head of House and he requested me here, as he had every year."

"I am not going with some stranger I don't even know based on what you recommend." Harry informed Dumbledore.

"He isn't a stranger, Harry, he is your Godfather." Dumbledore reminded Harry.

"Who I don't know or even remember." Harry informed him.

"Harry." Sirius put the hurt into his voice and tried to touch Harry. Harry made to move away. The look of hurt on Sirius' face when he did that, made Harry want to at least try to reassure Sirius he didn't want to hurt him, but they all knew this was going to be hard to play. 

"Albus, I must agree with Severus and Harry. I informed you last year I wouldn't stand for this again, and yet here we are. Don't think I don't know what happened with Molly either, I do and I wasn't impressed." Flitwick was actually furious with the way Dumbledore was trying to control one of his Eagles.

"I am just trying to reunite a family." Dumbledore twinkled at them, hoping to convince at least Filius to let Sirius have a chance with Harry.

"I am not letting Potter go with the Mutt." Severus stated. "He is my ward and he has stated, he doesn't know the Mutt or remember him."

"I am sure we can work this out. Harry, if you would just go with Sirius and get to know him again, it will be fine." Dumbledore really wanted Harry where he could keep an eye on him, and he knew Sirius was on his side.

Harry groaned. "Harry, please give me a chance. I know I wasn't around all these years, but we can spend time together and get to know me." Sirius smiled at him.

"No." Harry stated, firmly. 

Dumbledore wanted to smack Harry, he was getting very annoyed at not being able to get control of Harry. "Harry, your parents wanted you to be in his care if anything happened to them."

"You shouldn't have let an innocent man go to Azkaban. I don't know him, and I am not leaving here with him." Severus and Sirius could hear the steel in Harry's voice, they also could hear the annoyance building up, this year had been a very stressful one for Harry, and Dumbledore wasn't doing himself any favors by doing this. 

"Albus this is over. You have no say in where Harry goes." Flitwick informed him. "Mr. Black, I am sorry but Harry has made his choice. I am sure if you set up times with Severus, maybe you can meet over the summer."

Dumbledore knew he was going to have to pressure Sirius to take guardianship of Harry, he began to form a plan in his head. "There will be no custody fight, Headmaster. If there is, I will make sure to bring out your involvement, my relatives' abuse, and anything else I can think of to stop it. I am staying with Severus." Harry told him, cutting off that line of thought. 

"Now see here, Mr. Potter, I will not be told what you think you can do. I am in charge of this school, and you will listen to your elders." Dumbledore stated. 

"That is just it, you are in charge of this school, not me, not my life and not who I am to stay with when I have a legal guardian standing in this room. I will be withdrawing if this doesn't stop, I am sure there are other magical schools. I know if I look around I can find a few." Harry informed him.

"I will be giving my notice if this continues." Severus added.

"As will I." Flitwick stated.

Dumbledore froze for a second. He couldn't let Severus, his spy or Harry, his weapon, leave. He looked at Sirius, who looked totally confused. He really should have explained more to Sirius he realized, made Sirius file the paperwork before this meeting. "I am sure we can work this out." He back peddled. "Severus will keep guardianship of Mr. Potter with Sirius visiting."

"He will only visit when I want him to." Severus added.

"Now Severus, you really don't want to keep them apart, do you? I am sure between us we can work out something much more reasonable." Dumbledore glanced at Severus. He wanted to make his spy hurt for doing this, how dare he threaten him.

Sirius played the lost and confused look again. He knew what was going on. Just because he had to be at Hogwarts at certain times during the year, didn't mean he was here all the time. He was getting help at Malfoy Manor and recovered very nicely. The Dark Lord set him up with the glamours he was wearing to make him look sickly. "I am not sure what is going on, but why does Snivellus have guardianship of Harry?"

Flitwick looked at Sirius and quickly explained what had been going on. Sirius looked more and more alarmed. He kept glancing at Dumbledore, who kept trying to interrupt Flitwick but no one would let him. Sirius was furious and it showed on his face. Harry wanted to give the guy an award. "You didn't tell me any of that. You said Harry was fine, you said Harry had loving relatives. You told me that he was confused and needed me to guide him. You are doing this because-"

"Sirius!" Dumbledore stopped him from mentioning the prophecy. He didn't want it to get out and he really didn't want Harry to know about it, it was to early. "I am sure it's not as bad as all that. I told you, his relatives love him."

"No they don't. I wish you would stop saying that. They hate me, they hate magic, they hate anything to do with anything that they don't consider normal." Harry anger was building and Sirius and Severus realized this. They needed to get Harry away from Dumbledore and fast.

Sirius looked at Severus. "Can we work this out by ourselves?" Thinking quick on his feet.

Severus nodded his agreement. "I am sure we can. Harry why don't you go to our quarters." He knew Harry was ready to have a go with Dumbledore and they knew that Harry would win, but it wouldn't make the Dark look good at this time nor would it do anything for Harry, except land him in Azkaban.

Harry nodded his head, he was afraid if he spoke, Dumbledore would end up dead. He got up and left, as he leaving Flitwick ending any debate Dumbledore might have tried. "I think this is the best idea. Severus, Mr. Black why don't we go and talk about this?" 

Together all of them left the office, leaving a confused Dumbledore behind. As soon as the door was closed, he wanted a few minutes and threw a hissy fit as Headmaster Black laughed. "You lost again."

As soon as the three of them reached Severus quarters, Severus pulled Harry to him, held him for a few minutes and when he let him go, they all finally let out a good laugh. "I have to say Sirius that was an excellent job." Came from Severus, he was honestly impressed by Black's skills.

"I was surprised myself. I didn't think I would be able to do it. Tom really worked on my shields so that really helped." Sirius stated.

Harry was smirking. "So who lost this time?" Severus asked as Harry held out his hand for Galleons, Severus looked at Sirius has he handed over three different pouches. 

"All three of you?" Severus asked, surprised by that. He didn't think anyone would bet with Harry anymore.

"Yes, and all of us lost, on all the bets, right down to Flitwick's comments." Sirius responded. Harry just grinned, they were glad Harry's mood was over. Dumbledore really was pushing it back in his office.

"I am so glad I stopped. I would be in the poor house by now." Severus commented. "So we leave tomorrow as planned. Sirius and I will pick you up at King's Crossing."

"Yes, wonder if he is going to have Weasleys interfere in some way. The Moron Twins won't, but Mrs. Weasley might still be a wee bit upset about being tossed in Azkaban for a few months." Harry smiled at the memory.

"I don't think he will have her do that. He got Sirius to visit at least." Severus stated.

"He wants me to open up the family home, live in that dump and use it as his Headquarters." Sirius stated.

"You don't mean the Black residence in London?" Severus asked.

"Yes that one, no idea why he picked that." Sirius stated.

"I do." Harry smirked, almost bouncing on his feet in joy, as the men looked at him for an explanation. "He wants you to be seen as Lord Black, giving him more power in thinking he can control you. Also by using the house, he is making sure you are there. If you are there then that means I would have to visit you there, hence seeing him, by chance, of course along with the other people in that lovely little group. It also means access to the Black Family Library."

Sirius looked at Harry. "I really didn't think of that, too bad for him, you are Lord Black."

"Why is Harry Lord Black?" Severus asked. Harry looked confused as well. He knew he was the Potter Heir, maybe a trip to the bank might be wise.

"I was in Azkaban, and in the family charter, anyone who serves time in Azkaban is forbidden from having the Lordship. Since it was to go to me, and I blood adopted Harry when he was a baby, he gets the title over Draco Malfoy."

"Blood adopted me. We can't have Dumbledore finding that out. He will really push for Sirius to get custody." Harry shot out of his seat. "He can never find out. He would use it as a way to send me back, I just know he would. He would tell you about how loving they are, and all that other kind of stuff, or even put you under some compulsion spell or something." He was beginning to panic, the only thing that ever set him off like this was the idea of returning to the Dursleys, and since he was still slightly upset about Dumbledore it wasn't helping him in keeping calm.

"I didn't tell him for that reason. I knew if I did, he would try that, even if I didn't want it. He would file the paperwork and force it through." Sirius replied as he approached Harry and Severus shook his head no, Sirius backed off, and watched Severus do it.

"Harry, you need to breathe, remember, don't let him get to you." Severus moved in front of Harry but not touching him. "Inhale for me Harry, deep breath, let it out." Severus did this a few times, then pulled Harry into a hug as Harry melted into Severus. Severus knew he belonged to Harry and this was one more way that just bonded him closer to Harry. He held him for a few minutes to let Harry get himself together. He carefully led them to the couch and sat down. Harry sat in his lap for a few minutes. "You are never going back. I promise you that." Harry nodded his head and within minutes he was out.

"I am going to kill that old goat." Sirius stated.

"The line is forming for that honor." Severus replied.

"How bad was it at the Dursleys?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know all the details, but he has got scars and burn marks all over his body. I can't tell you how many broken bones and other issues we had to fix. He is so short because of them. I have been giving him potions to help grow some, but he will never reach his normal height, the damage was already done. We have strengthened his bones, muscles and his body as best as we can. I give him a special potion every other week that is slowly correcting his eyesight and nerve damage he got from them." Severus replied, wrapping Harry up in his robe.

"He is better?" Sirius asked.

Severus looked down at Harry. "Better, mental? No one fully recovers from that kind of abuse, but he has always been above whatever they did. It's only when he feels like he is being threatened with the idea of going back to the Dursleys that he has issues. How he reacts to it is getting better. The first time it took two calming draughts, the Dark Lord and me holding him for the night before he was fine."

"He is very attached to you and Tom." Sirius stated.

"I belong to him, Sirius, he owns me, I bear his mark, he bargained for me before the Dark Lord was even sane, he saved me from him and Dumbledore." Severus replied.

"He seems to be doing a lot of saving people from Dumbledore. You, Tom and me, so far."

Severus looked down at Harry and finally replied: "he is doing more than just saving us three. He has saved a lot of people in this school from being hurt by the Headmaster. Alisha alone could have done a lot of damage if what Dumbledore had planned worked, or even the first year with the Stone. Harry's plans blocked a lot of what Dumbledore wanted to be done. I believe he would have liked Alisha to have killed someone like what happened 50 years ago when she accidentally did. The Dark Lord felt awful about that girl being killed, which was why he was able to reabsorb that soul piece back. I know Dumbledore is going to pitch a fit about that when he finds out the Dark Lord isn't insane as he hoped."

"You know it makes me wonder about the whole first war. Why were we fighting in it? Why did it even start? Dumbledore was in control and now I am questioning everything he said and did." Sirius stated.

"Good." Came a muffled reply from Severus' chest.

"You want to go to bed here or head back to your dorm?" Severus asked him, as Harry still didn't move.

"Here." Harry burrowed as deep as he could into Severus' robes and went back to sleep. Severus stood up.

"I will call it a night and see you at the train station tomorrow. I will tell Dumbles I will see Harry at least once a week for the day."

"That should work." Severus stated, watching Sirius leave and then headed to Harry's bedroom. He laid him down in his bed. "Night Brat." He tried to get Harry to let go of his robe but ended up just removing the robe and letting Harry sleep with it around him.


	7. Year 4 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 4 part 1, summer and the start of term.
> 
> Yes as usual all mistakes are mine, as I have no beta and I really do try to reread these and makes the changes necessary. 
> 
> If you find let me know, and I will fix it as soon as I am able.

Lucius walked into his library. "I have some interesting news to share." Everyone turned to look at him. "It seems we are now hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year at Hogwarts."

"They're aren't really bringing back that death trap tournament?" Severus asked, worried about the students who would be entering it.

"Yes, I heard the Minister and Dumbledore talking about it. I waited until Dumbledore left and got the Minister to fill me in on it. They have been planning it for over a year already." Lucius stated. "They are putting an age limit on it finally, you have to be 17 to enter. I removed our conversation so that Dumbles won't find out." 

Severus watched Harry as everyone began to talk about this new information. He nudged Tom and they watched Harry now, tuning out the Malfoy family and Sirius talking about it.

"So this Triwizard Tournament, how hard is it to get an under age wizard into it?" Harry asked finally.

Sirius and Lucius looked at him, while Severus looked shocked for a few seconds. "I believe we can go around it with a few spells as they would use with some charms and with some of our own spells it could be done." Severus wondered what Harry was thinking.

Harry thought for a few minutes and left the room. "Do you think he is planning on joining the Triwizard Tournament?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, and I think he already knows more about it than we think he does." Tom added, he had an idea of what Harry was going to do. 

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sirius commented from his corner of the library. "I saw him reading some old history books earlier."

"He is going to do it." Severus responded. "He is going to make it this year's event."

Tom summoned the few books Harry had been reading. "I think you are correct. Here is a book on the rules too. I am just wondering how he knew about it, and for how long."

"I wonder how he is going to pull it off." Draco stated but before anyone could say anything else Harry entered the library again.

"Tom do you still have that book on spells Slytherin used during the Battle of Hastings?"

"Yes, it's with my personal books in my study." Tom replied and watched as Harry left the room again. Tom jumped up from his seat. "He better not even think of taking that book out of my study."

"Why?" Sirius asked, putting a hand on Tom's arm, stopping Tom from leaving the room.

"I have spells on it to prevent that from happening." Tom replied.

"Like that is going to stop him." Sirius commented. Tom turned, sighed in defeat and went back to his seat. "You know I am right." Sirius told him. Severus just smirked at them.

"Yes, I do. That kid is going to have my whole library at his disposal and there isn't a thing I can do to stop it. Some of those spells shouldn't be able to be performed by someone his age, yet I caught him doing them effortlessly, just yesterday. Some of those spells took me months to learn and he just tosses them out like they were candy." Tom informed them.

"I am still trying to figure out how he gets around my personal wards never mind remove the protective curses or wards I have on things. He even found the family books that no one knew was in the back corner until he found them. I had to move them, he found them again. I gave up, I just leave the wards up now." Lucius replied.

"He can read our magic and auras. He is also able to see dark magic." Severus answered, at their questioning looks. "I was informed during his first year, by day three he already figured out I was marked, Quirrell was possessed, and Dumbledore was evil just because he could see the dark magic in us. Actually, he had everything figured out, including the stone."

Tom raised his eyebrow. "It took him three days to figure everything out?"

"He told me on that first Thursday. I joined him Friday morning, and we had created the fake stone and had the real the stone out by the Yule break. I know he told you this." Severus stated.

"No, not all of that, I got the basic outline. We mostly talked about our agreement, you were there when we made our deal, and the end of year production, I didn't meet him that much during that year." Tom answered.

"Still doesn't answer how he knows this stuff, I mean really I just heard about it today and he has already researched it, most likely has found a way around the wards and charms the Goblet might have on it and is actually going to join in on it." Lucius stated.

"I gave up trying to figure that out awhile ago, Father, it's safer for my sanity if I just go along with what he has planned." Draco commented.

"I stopped trying to hide my books and stuff from him, he just went around anything I set up and read them anyway, I think the wards actually might have made the books more appealing to him." Sirius replied, "I know he has most of the Black Library read. He has also sorted it so that any one from the Order can't touch most of the books. He also blocked a lot of the rooms off to the Order. They can't even see them."

"How is Dumbledore taking you and Harry not being there all the time?" Tom asked Sirius, changing the subject.

"No idea, I only show up for the Order meetings and tell him that Harry and I went some place that day. I usually pick a museum or something. He actually had Lupin tag along with us one day last week. Drove us batty. I wanted to hex Lupin even before we left the house, and I think Harry was going to do it as soon as he saw him at the table for breakfast." Sirius remarked. "The Order is actually useless, they spent more time trying to figure out how to get control over Harry. I think they thought I was gone last week as I was upstairs, and I heard some voices in the kitchen. I went downstairs and got an earful of how badly they needed to get their hands on Harry's money, proxies, and something about adding love potions into his food next year at the earliest."

"I already know about that, the money is secure, they can't access it, I have high-security wards on my vaults based on blood and passwords. The proxies are already assigned, and they can't find out who they are assigned to as I am the head of each House and only the head of each House can reveal that. The love potion I have already found a counter to it, plus I have been casting wandless and voiceless detection charms on my food and drinks since 2nd year." Harry entered the room, carrying the book Tom thought he had safe in his study. 

"Harry please be careful with that book, it's the only copy left." Tom stated.

"No, your copy is in your study, I just created this copy." Harry smiled at Tom. "I found a lovely Parselmagic spell that allows me to copy any book."

"Any book?" Severus asked as that peaked his interest, there were a lot of books he would like to have copies of.

"Yes, I believe I am going to need a bigger trunk library for when we return to school. Now about this Triwizard thing, I have an idea, but we need to get one of our people in the school as the DADA teacher. Someone Dumbledore will believe and trust." Harry turned to Tom. "Barty would be perfect in this role if he can replace whomever Dumbles as coming in."

"He has Mad-Eye Moody coming for this year." Lucius stated.

Harry smiled. "interesting, very interesting." Harry summoned some parchment to him, he quickly made up some lists, giving one piece to each of them. "I need you to get me that stuff on your lists. The sooner the better."

"What are you going to be doing while we gather this stuff?" Sirius asked.

"I am going hunting." Harry grinned

"What are you going to be hunting?" Severus quietly asked.

"Why Severus, I am going to be hunting a crazed Auror by the name of Mad-Eye, Barty will need time to study him if he is to replace him this year." Harry left the room.

"Is anyone else worried about this plan?" Draco asked.

"I am trying to figure out the whole plan." Sirius remarked.

Severus glanced at Tom. "Do you know what his idea is?"

Tom looked at the books and at the list of stuff everyone was to gather. "I believe he is going to fool the Goblet into a fourth school, have Barty play Moody while keeping Moody in a safe location, I also believe he is going to win the Tournament."

"How about some of the details of the plan?" Narcissa asked, looking up for her list.

"He never gives those out until everything is ready to go. He is going to make it very interesting I would say." Severus replied.

"SEVERUS!" They all heard Harry yell and Severus got up and walked out to find his Master, Tom was close behind him.

"You think he is going to survive this?" Severus asked, as they walked to where they knew Harry would be, which was Harry's study.

"Yes, he will, and I bet he will win it." Tom answered.

"I am not taking that bet." They entered Harry's study, to find him bent over his desk with books and parchment scattered, his blackboards all set up around the study.

"Severus, this potion might be good for long term poly-juice and this one for a semi-permanent poly-juice, I need you to look though and see which is best for our needs and if they will not have any side effects. It's slightly different than the one we were working on. Tom, I don't know why you followed but glad you did. Take a look at this spell for an area ward that would create another ward to lay over the age requirement ward I am sure Dumbledore will use." Harry handed Severus his potions journal and Tom some parchment. 

"Harry, you created these potions." Severus recognized Harry's writing.

"Yes, but they aren't tested, so I need you to look at them, and see what you think is best." Harry answered. "Yes, Tom those are my wards too."

"You do realize you could get your Masters in Potions with these? I have read your theories and your work so I know you could get it easy." Severus stated.

"Not just in Potions, but in Defense, Spell-crafting, Runes, and Charms to name a few." Tom added, looking at the spell Harry had created.

"I already have my Masters in Defense, Charms, Runes, Transfiguration and almost done with Potions." Harry answered, digging through more parchment.

"You already have those Masteries?" Tom gasped.

"Yes, I took the final tests two weeks ago, I think the acceptance notices are on my desk." Harry replied, waving his hand over the mess on his desk, as he got up and began to look for a book.

Severus walked over to Harry's desk and began to look after a few minutes he found the letters and read them. "Harry you have the highest rank in Defense Mastery, Spell-crafting, Transfiguration and Charms. You are ranked 4th out of 5 levels in Runes, only 2 people are ranked 5 and with you, 3 people are ranked 4. Most people are ranked 3 and below in their Mastery levels. You have to only do the written part of your Potions for you to have your Potion Mastery if you use these two potions, or even if you use one of your other potions."

"I didn't realize I finished the Spell-crafting one, well that makes one less thing to do." Harry calmly replied. "I submitted the written part of the Potions already. Do look at those potions and we will work on seeing which one will work for our needs." 

"Does Dumbledore know you have taken your OWLs and NEWTs already?" Tom asked, changing the subject somewhat.

"No, he doesn't I had the results sent directly here." Harry pulled out a journal looking book. "Yes, found it, Tom here is the list of spells I think I will need for the Tournament, but look them over and make sure nothing is going to be something that will set Dumbles off on a fit."

"Harry your results?" Severus asked

"I was saving them for if I needed to get Dumbles to back off. Ministry law states that if you have your OWLs and NEWTs you are finished with your education. You are, therefore, an adult in the eyes of Wizardry Law. I went for the Masteries as added bonus. He can't say I couldn't support myself or anything like even close to saying I have no idea what I wanted to do with my life." Harry stated. "The Potions Mastery will be finished on Tuesday when we decide which potions to use, I just need to submit the research and the potion itself. I am not sure if I want to use those two potions, but in the journal, there are a few I thought would be better. Also by law, if I enter this Tournament I am seen as an adult."

"When did you get all of this done?" Tom asked.

"I needed something to keep me busy last year." Harry responded, "I took my OWLs after first year and NEWTs after second, so I went for Masteries last year. I still have more to go, it will keep me busy this year and maybe next."

"I do believe that answers the intelligence question Lucius asked." Tom mumbled, holding Harry's OWLs and NEWTs scores in his hand. 

Severus looked at Tom. "Didn't you have the record the most NEWTs and high scores?"

"I did." He handed Severus the results. "42 OWLs and NEWTs with the highest score record." 

"I thought they only offered 24?" Severus asked.

"No, they have a variety of them, I think it's close to 100, but most of those are languages, and judging from the lack of languages on his scores, he went for all the skills versus languages. I wonder why?" Tom thought for a moment.

"Don't need them with languages, you can get Masteries without taking those tests." Harry replied. "I will be taking those masteries this year also."

Severus shook his head and grabbed the potions journal, he began to read. He was soon lost in his favorite world. He barely noticed when Tom placed a plate of food in front of him some time later. When he looked up, he noticed Harry was in front of one of his blackboards with a grin on his face. "Do I want to know?" He asked.

"I have the perfect way to get Mad-Eye Moody." Harry responded.

"Are you going to share with the rest of the classroom?" ask Tom.

Harry bounced on his feet for a few seconds and grinned. "I was thinking, Mad-Eye likes to spent time over at the Order's Headquarters, he is paranoid and jumpy, but he has this flask he drinks out of all the time. It is just filled with whatever alcohol he can find and mixes it together. I believe some bottles from the Black's collection of fine wines together with some Firewhiskey just might make it into his hands."

Severus looked at Harry. "How do we guarantee it will work?"

"Simply, he is always looking for booze, we will just leave a few dozen tainted bottles around for him to find, in a sealed crate of course." Harry grinned. "Tainted with the best potion for making him want to sleep it off in one of the upstairs bedrooms."

"The way he drinks it will have to be very strong." Severus stated, he watched Harry grin and knew the kid already had the potion in mind and just what day to do it on.

"How soon can Barty arrive?" Harry asked Tom.

"Has soon as I call him. He is already aware I have some plans for him forming, he just doesn't know what as of yet." 

"He is fully recovered?" Harry asked, clearly thinking of something.

"Yes, the damage his father did has been healed by Cissy." Tom replied wondering what Harry was thinking of.

"I need some blood from him." Harry stated.

Tom looked to Severus, who shook his head no. "Blood?"

"Yes. I am thinking of a blood adoption for Barty."

"Blood adoption? Who wants to adopt him or is he going to be adopting someone?" Tom questioned.

"Neither actually, but rather a distorted blood adoption, if we exchange Barty and Mad-Eye's blood during a certain ritual, it will make it easier for Barty to mimic Mad-Eye."

"The Ritual of Consort Blood." Tom replied.

"Yes, however instead of just Barty's blood being given, they will exchange it, making it not the Consort in of itself but a distorted copy of a Consort. If we change these few lines." He pointed to his blackboard. "Exchange the blood here, instead of just giving Barty's blood to Mad-Eye, we will allow an easier way for Barty to mimic Mad-Eye without him having to worry about being on guard all the time, also because of the exchange they won't be bonded in any way, leaving us with a clean way out for Barty at the end of the year."

Tom got up and looked at the board and picked up the book the ritual was in and began to compare and look at each line. "The blood exchange will work, it won't create the consort bond, but what if we use something else in addition? This will have to last a long time."

"I thought of that, in one of the potions Severus is reviewing, there is some blood added to the different versions of the poly-juice potions, making it seal more on a cellular level whereas the original version only does a surface type of change." Harry responded.

Severus looked down at the potion Harry was referring to. "A cellular change would make it last longer and make it easier for him to mimic, I am, however, wondering if the DNA would be permanently affected."

"I checked on that, and while it will change the cellular structure, it won't change the DNA or chromosomes unless it has to change the gender. We aren't changing gender so that shouldn't be an issue. If it was to change the gender, I have tested it on some animals and when they returned to their original form they were back to their original gender."

"You tested these on animals?" Severus asked.

"Yes, of course." 

"Why are you having me review them if you did that?" Feeling like he just wasted over half his day reviewing these potions.

"Because I need you to look at long term and human effects. I don't have experience with the human effect like you do." Harry answered honestly.

Severus nodded his understanding, feeling better about it and he felt appreciated. Harry appreciated his experience and skill.

"You three do realize how scary you are right?" Sirius asked from the doorway. He had been listening and watching them for a while and it amazed him how smart they were. Harry's intelligence, however, freaked him out at times.

"Scary? Why?" Harry asked.

"You really have no idea do you?" Severus asked. Harry turned to him and looked confused. "You do realize just how much of what magic is and isn't able to do you have tossed out the window? You have also just brought muggle science into potions on a level no one thought of using before. You have more masteries than anyone else and I won't even mention your OWLs and NEWTs."

Harry just arched his eyebrow at Severus. "Just because someone said something can't be done, doesn't mean it shouldn't be tried. We would be still in caves if people thought like that." 

Sirius looked confused for a few minutes and recovered as he heard Tom laugh. "What did he mean by masteries and your OWLs and NEWTs?" Sirius finally asked.

Severus and Tom handed Sirius the papers they found, as they quickly explained what they had learned. "You do realize Dumbledore will find this out sooner rather than later?" Sirius asked.

"I am expecting him to find out when he gets the information about this year's OWLs and NEWTs. He has a new little spy in that department now." Harry supplied. "He is going to call us up to his office after the Welcoming Feast and expect us to explain. You do realize it is a wonderful thing they don't put the years on those notices, isn't it?"

All three of them watched as Harry left his study. "Do you think he does things like that just to confuse me?" Sirius asked.

Tom looked at Sirius. "No, I don't even think he realizes he does it. He did those tests to ward off his boredom. I don't really want to know what he is going to do once he gets tired of Dumbledore and his games."

"Kill him, I believe." Severus replied. "Most likely with a curse. He came close to it when Dumbles pulled that stunt in his office this year again." 

Tom nodded his agreement. Harry popped in. "How does Horcruxes sound for my fifth year? Maybe a cursed ring with a Horcrux?"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING OF CREATING HORCRUXES HARRY JAMES POTTER." Sirius yelled at him.

"No why would I do a thing like that. Really, Sirius, I have more brains that that." Harry just walked off.

"Do we want to know what he meant by that?" Severus asked.

"I am not sure." Tom answered. "I am not sure I have any idea how Horcruxes ended up in his mind, but I will speak to him about them."

_____________________________________________________________

"So you want to bet the Weasleys will make a scene?" Harry asked Sirius as they approached the train platform.

Severus snorted, as Sirius looked down at Harry. "No, I like to keep my money in my own pockets."

"Spoilsport." Harry replied. "How about you Draco?"

"I learned my lesson last year." Draco responded. "I lost my allowance way too often for me to bet with you."

"I am glad you finally learned." Lucius responded. "I don't think our owls could take all the numerous requests for more funds from you."

Severus smirked at that and kept his hand on Harry's shoulder as they made their way through the crowd. "I will see you tonight at the Feast." 

"Oh great, here come the moron twins." Harry moaned as Severus smirked at his comment. 

"Be nice." Sirius stated.

"I was."

Draco and Harry watched Ron and Hermione make their way over to them, with Mrs. Weasley following behind. Sirius grabbed hold of Harry's wand hand, to keep him from cursing Mrs. Weasley. Lucius stepped away from them as he didn't need that woman screaming in his face.

"Harry, Sirius what in Merlin's name are you doing with them?" Mrs. Weasley stated, clearly not remembering what happened in the past nor did it seem to teach her anything.

"I believe Severus and I are dropping him off on the platform for the new school year." Sirius calmly responded. He was truly amazed at how calm he had become since he got out.

"Their Death Eaters." Ron snapped out, his face contorted with anger.

"Severus is my godson's guardian. We are not Death Eaters." Sirius reminded them, he didn't want to say they were technically Harry's people. He also really wanted to pull Ron across his lap and give the kid a really good, well-deserved spanking, but he refrained. He could tell Harry was trying not to say a word.

"I believe my son wanted us to be here, and since Draco is my godson and his friend, of course, we all came together. Not to mention that Sirius is Narcissa's cousin." Severus stated, falling into his role. He actually liked this role Harry created for dealing with the Light. It made it a lot easier than just playing spy and gave him much more reasons to taunt people. He saw Lucius trying to cover up his laughter.

Mrs. Weasley looked ready to blow her top. "He isn't your son. How dare you claim him as that? I can't believe what the Headmaster is letting you get away with Harry. You belong with a well-respected family, not Death Eaters."

"Do we need to call the Aurors again? Slander, I believe, is part of your probation being revoked." Lucius asked calmly. He was looking around and noticed again that the Aurors on duty were Order members. They were trying to ignore what Molly was saying. He was going to have to talk to Tom about getting some of the Death Eaters to patrol this platform if this kept happening.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione paled at that. "No that won't be necessary, I believe." Sirius stated. "After all the boys need to get on the train." He pushed Harry away towards the train, knowing Harry was close to saying something, Harry had little patience when people insulted those he cared about. 

Harry turned around gave Sirius a hug, hugged Severus and quipped. "See you at Hogwarts Dad." He grabbed Draco and headed for the train as they started to laugh. "I can't believe she keeps doing stuff like that."

"I was hoping for the Aurors again, personally." Draco responded as they found an empty compartment. "You know they are going to join us?"

"Yes. I wonder if Pansy will be able to annoy Granger and Weasley enough for them to leave?" Harry asked.

"Nothing in common with them." Draco responded. "So no way to get them to fight. Pansy is too girly. Granger is always on about books and you know Pansy will just ignore that." Harry looked at him. "You have an idea, don't you?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, blood status and house elves."

"You are evil." They started laughing.

Harry and Draco sat back and watched Pansy, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione go after each other over blood status and when it started on house elves watched as Hermione was almost foaming at the mouth until she finally grabbed Ron's arm and forced him to leave the compartment.

"Well, that took less time than I thought it would." Harry informed Draco.

"You set that up?" Theo asked, laughing.

"Yes, had to find a way to get the Moron Twins to leave us alone for a while. I didn't want to have a headache when we got to Hogwarts." Harry responded back. "Pans, if you tell them I call them that, I will personally see what color I can make your insides."

Pansy nodded her agreement, they had seen Harry working on his spells and heard from Draco what Harry had done to Lucius when Lucius complained about Harry last summer. "I had fun doing that anyways. She is easy to get upset like that." Those in the Darker faction knew Harry's true colors but all were sworn not to speak of it.

"Good keep doing it all year, I don't need her and Weasley bothering me. Just make sure you don't get into trouble. I wonder if we can keep Gryffindor in the negatives for house points this year?" Harry responded.

"You do realize that it is going to get out you are sitting with us." Theo stated after a few minutes of them all laughing at the idea of keeping Gryffindor in the negatives.

"Oh, I know, but what was I to do, I mean they just left me here all by myself." Harry put an innocent smile on his face.

Everyone laughed. "How you get away with that I will never know." Draco said. "I know you aren't that innocent."

Harry grinned. "Of course not, where is the fun in that?"

__________________________________________________________________

At the end of the Welcoming Feast, he felt a nudge in his back. "Brat, the Headmaster has requested our presence." He wondered if they should just start calling it the annual event, but he realized there were too many annual events to single one out.

Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall with Severus next to him. "Let me guess, he knows about my scores."

"Yes, and so do the rest of the Professors. He wanted to find out how it was done with no one knowing about it." Severus replied.

"Good thing I didn't tell them isn't it?" Harry asked.

They arrived at the Headmaster's office, Severus looked at the Gargoyle and sneered. "Tootsie Rolls." Harry gave him a questioning look, Severus just shrugged his shoulders as they went up the stairs. 

"Here we go again." Harry mumbled.

"Ah, my boys, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked to which they declined, like normal. "Now I am sure you are wondering why I called you up here?"

"No." responded Harry. "You want to know about my scores."

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a second and returned to his twinkling self. "Yes, I do, it seems no one knew you were taking those tests."

"There wasn't a need for anyone to know." Harry replied.

"Severus and Sirius didn't even know." Dumbledore returned, caught by surprise by that. He had been wondering if he had lost Severus and Sirius since they hadn't told him, but now he revamped his opinion. He really needed to get control over this child. He was too bright to take a chance on the dark getting him.

"Severus did and Sirius took me to the tests." Harry informed him. He already set up the story with Sirius and they knew Dumbledore would be calling Sirius after this unless Harry decided to pull him in earlier.

"I see." Dumbledore, he was back to wondering why they didn't tell him and he was going to find out after this.

"No, you don't. While Sirius may have taken me to the Ministry for the tests, I never told him what I was taken or even my scores. He only knew I went there for some tests. Severus just knew I was going to the Ministry those days. He believed I was doing research." That ought to make you wonder what exactly is going on you fool, he thought. "Severus, I made him promise not to tell anyone I was going to the Ministry for research he just thought it was an extra credit project I was working on. I still don't want anyone to know. I just want a nice quiet year."

Dumbledore looked ready to kill someone. This boy wasn't meant to take those tests until he deemed him ready to take them with everyone else. He was meant to listen to him and obey him. "Harry, you really shouldn't have done taken these yet. You still have three years left, and from these results, you are going to be bored."

"No, I plan on learning languages this year and even do some more independent studies. My classes haven't been selected as of yet, and Professor Flitwick and I will be meeting tomorrow to discuss what exactly I will be studying." Harry replied.

Severus added, "he has already set up Ministry people to check on his language studies, arrange to have a list of tutors if he needs help." He noticed Dumbledore didn't look happy but he didn't care. He didn't care if the old goat trusted him or not.

Harry tilted his head for a few second. "Headmaster, I am really wondering why you keep pulling me up into these meetings. I have nothing to do with you, yet you seem to want to know everything about me and control things you have no business being involved in. I don't see you doing that with any other student, nor have I heard of you doing it before."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, he really loathed this kid, he was too much like Tom Riddle, except for the fact he had a connection with Severus, was building a connection with Sirius, even if it wasn't fast enough for him and he had friends. Tom didn't have friends, he had followers. Tom didn't have someone he cared about, Tom was cruel. Harry wasn't cruel and had done all the tasks Dumbledore had laid in front of him, even if they weren't exactly how they were meant to be done nor had they gone the way he had wanted them to but they were done. He had to rethink how to get the boy to obey him.

"Harry, I know you know about Voldemort and I just want you to enjoy your childhood before issues arise with Voldemort and his followers."

"I didn't have a childhood thanks to the Dursleys. You know that." Harry replied. "I don't know why you think Voldemort and his followers are interested in me. Everyone should know that no 15-month-old child could defeat a powerful dark wizard. They should know it was my mother, not me, and honor her." Harry stated, adding some hurt feelings in there for effect.

"I agree with you, but you did survive the killing curse." Dumbledore stated.

"How does anyone know that? As far as I know, I was the only survivor, no one knows what was done or cast." Harry asked. He didn't tell anyone but Severus and Tom what he heard with the dementors. He did remember what happened thanks to the Dementors. All three of them had talked about what happened.

Dumbledore looked stumped for a few seconds as did Severus. Severus never thought to ask that question nor looked for an answer, he just took what Dumbledore said happened as fact. "I arrived shortly afterward and that was the only theory that fit."

"Really, the only theory? Couldn't Voldemort have been killed by the magic my mother did? He couldn't have done some ritual before hand that had a bad reaction with the magic in the room? I can think of a lot of different theories and I find a failed killing curse not to be one of them since no one has ever survived one before." Harry replied, his mind thinking of other reasons, but he did know it was a failed killing curse, Tom had told him that he was too shocked to move out of the way in time to avoid it, but he wanted Dumbledore to doubt this theory. "Dad, can I go now? I want to go to bed." Harry asked, seeing Dumbles stuck for an answer.

Severus nodded his head and watched Harry go. He was surprised at how Harry could handle the old goat and get him to doubt what he believed was right. "Albus, is there anything else you needed?"

Dumbledore looked at Severus. "I need you to keep an eye on Harry. He is getting way out of hand. I want you to rein him back in. You know what he needs to do."

"Albus, you have done nothing but alienate him. He isn't the one out of control. You are, you keep doing this stuff to him. The boy hasn't even had a detention or a point taken from him. Do not keep doing this. Harry is very smart as you saw from his test results, if you keep trying to push your ideas and control on him, he won't listen to you when it is time." Severus told him. He knew Harry would never listen to the old goat but he needed Dumbles to believe he would.

Dumbledore looked down. "I saw his results, I am very surprised. We need him to be able to beat Tom. That is what the prophecy says, he needs to fight Tom."

"He will if you stop pushing yourself and the Weasleys' on him. Stop Mr. Weasley's cruel remarks and stop Granger from making a bigger fool of herself. More importantly, control Mrs. Weasley, she is doing you a lot of damage each year to the image of the Order and you in general. She was screaming about you being the one to stage the kidnapping last year. Those words stick in people's minds." Severus informed him.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore stated.

Severus filled him in on what happened on the platform and on the train. He watched the rage fill Dumbles eyes before it cleared. So those weren't their instructions, the moron twins blew it again Severus thought.

"I see. I will deal with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger and have a chat with Molly." Dumbledore replied. Severus stood up and left the office. He really needed to see if Harry had this stuff written down because he wanted to check to see if the wording was exact or if Harry might have missed a line or two the scene. He doubted that Harry missed anything.


	8. Year 4 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his way again.

Dumbledore was furious, they blew it again. He had told them repeatedly not to upset the boy and not to start anything. He couldn't afford any more mistakes by them. He knew he wasn't viewed in the best light by the boy, but he was hoping that it could be fixed if the right people were in his life. So far only Sirius was in place and that happened by accident. He wasn't sure what Molly was thinking of last year, and now this year, he let out a groan. He would have to call them all into his office for another long chat. 

He really needed Ron to stop picking fights with Harry. Ron had inherited his mother's temper and she let it loose so far each year in a way that wasn't helping him at all. Hermione, well he wasn't sure how to get her to stick to the plan. Her attitude was the biggest issue, she just had to feel superior to everyone and with Harry being in Ravenclaw and beating her scores each year, she was getting desperate to prove she was better than Harry. She was too much of a know-it-all, to settle for second place especially to Harry. She didn't like how easy he was able to beat her in everything and judging by the boy's results he now knew why. 

He picked up the score results and looked at them again. He couldn't believe the boy was technically done with Hogwarts. He began to think of what he might offer the boy as a way of getting closer to him. Maybe an apprenticeship would do it? The idea was something he would have to think about since it would mean the boy would have to be around him a lot and he really didn't want his secrets getting out. He looked at the scores again, maybe not one with him but with another Professor? He would need to see who would be willing. Yes, that was a great idea. 

He fire called the few Aurors that he knew were at the station and asked them what happened. He was surprised to find out Harry hadn't said a word. Dumbledore had talked briefly with Pansy, Theo, Draco and Blaise. All of them told the basically the same story. Weasley and Granger entered uninvited into the compartment, and they started on the blood status and house elves being free. All four of them said Harry said didn't say a word during any of the confrontations. Draco even mentioned about the platform. Dumbledore was surprised, it was just as Severus honestly stated. He warned the Auror to make sure no confrontation broke out, but it seemed that was ignored in favor of Molly not being arrested again. He warned them all of them about that, he didn't want any more confrontations. His image was damaged from last year and it was going to keep getting worse unless he reined in Molly. "Trix."

"Yes, Master Headmaster?" The Hogwarts house elf appeared next to him.

"Can you please inform Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss Granger I would like to see them." The elf popped out, and he went to the floo. "Burrow." 

A few seconds later Molly appeared in front of him. "Albus, what a surprise. Are the children alright?"

"They are fine. Molly, I need a few words with you, can you step through? I need you to come to my office."

"I will be there in a few minutes, just let me tell Arthur." He nodded his agreement and sat down to wait. 

_______________________________________________________________

Ron and Hermione had no idea why the Headmaster requested them. It was the first day of school and classes hadn't even started yet. "Why do you think he wants to see us?" Ron asked Hermione as they walked to the Office. Neither of them were concerned. They had tried to sit with Harry, it wasn't their fault he was a jerk to them.

"I don't know, we haven't even had classes yet. Maybe he wants to give us a new assignment, he hasn't told us what our job is there year." Hermione replied as they gave the password to the gargoyle, they went up the stairs and they saw Mrs. Weasley there, adding to their confusion.

"Lemon drop?" He asked indicating for the children to take a seat after they declined his treats. "You want to tell me happened at the platform and train today?"

"That boy is a menace. He is rude and needs to be taken in hand." Mrs. Weasley started her rant. Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. "You should have heard him. Hanging around with Death Eaters. Sirius ought to be ashamed of himself, not taking custody of Harry, letting him live with that evil snake."

"He was rude on the train too, telling me how House Elves don't need to be free and it would destroy their magic. He went on and on about blood status. Ron and I just had to leave him with those snakes, it was just too much. He is extremely ignorant, telling me house elves will die if they are free." Hermione informed him, her contempt for Harry in her voice.

Dumbledore looked at three of them, reining in his anger. "That is interesting since every person I talked to who saw confrontations all stated that Harry didn't even open his mouth. Instead of following my orders, you three went directly up to them at the platform, spoke to Sirius and Severus rather rudely, including a Death Eater comment or two. I believe the only reason why it was stopped was that Lord Malfoy mentioned slander breaking your probation Molly. Sirius made Harry and Draco get on the train. The train was something I can't even begin to understand." He turned his glare to the duo. "You entered into the compartment, uninvited, you didn't even knock, didn't see if it was full or if you might have been sitting in someone else's place. For the record, you were, you took Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom seats, they are friends with Harry and Draco. They came back and found you sitting there instead and had to leave their items behind and find new seats because of you."

Hermione said, "we didn't see anyone in those seats, so we sat down."

"Did you ask? Did someone say "please take a seat?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "It was just Harry and some snakes, we didn't think anyone else would be sitting with them." Ron stated.

Dumbledore glared at them. "Let's move forward, Miss Granger you need to stop with trying to free the House Elves. They are now refusing to take care of Gryffindor Tower because of you. If you had spoken to them, you would realize they would die without a wizard's magic to bind them. You are trying to kill a whole species off. I can't get them to start cleaning up in the Tower until you make a promise to them to stop leaving clothing around for them to find, or trick them into their freedom. If you use Dobby as an example you are sadly mistaken in believing he is free. He actually is bound to Harry. Harry isn't aware of that fact and that is what is helping Dobby." He glanced at her hard. "Tomorrow you will be going to the kitchens and making that promise to the house elves, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Hermione stated.

"Now, I have no idea why you got into a debate with Pansy, Theo, Blaise, and Draco about blood status, but if you do so again, have your facts instead of tossing a fit and leaving the compartment. You should know better than to get into an argument with a group of purebloods over blood status without having facts to back up your statements. They gave you facts, you tossed them back trash and got mad and left the compartment. That is the type of attitude that makes muggle-borns look bad. You need to stop believing every little thing you think you know from the muggle world and start to realize this is the Wizarding World, and we do not operate the same way as the muggles do." 

He turned to face Ron. "You and your views on Slytherins must end. I have told you over and over, not all evil comes from Slytherin. The traitor to the Potters came from Gryffindor for example. The Dark Lord before Tom came from Ravenclaw, the one before that was from Gryffindor. Tom is from Slytherin, but most of his followers are from the other houses too. Just because he came from that house doesn't make it evil, Molly, you have to stop pushing that idea onto your kids. I am sick of having to deal with this issue. You will refrain from this happening again. Molly, you know you are on probation and can't be doing this type of stuff."

He took a deep breath and Ron was about to open his mouth to defend himself when he saw Hermione kick him in the legs. "Severus is Harry's guardian, Sirius is working on getting closer to Harry. You will stop calling Severus a Death Eater, you know he is my spy and I do not like you slandering him like that. You will stop making any references to Death Eaters in general, and you will stop doing it completely in front of Harry."

"He keeps calling that Death Eater, Dad." Ron spat out.

"Yes, and Severus called him son. He needs to be in our home." Molly stated.

Thunder Clouds passed over Dumbledore's eyes. "What did I just tell you, and it's not even two seconds and you spout that stuff out to me. That is the reason why Harry won't trust us, because of you two keep saying stuff like that. If you don't knock it off, I am going to make sure you don't get near him and have someone else do it. Severus and Sirius aren't Death Eaters, and you need to refrain from making comments about Death Eaters in general, especially on the platform. Numerous people in the Order have complained about your attitude on the platform. It is making all of us look extremely bad." He glared at each of them. The money he was paying them was coming from his account currently, but he knew once he got control of Harry he could get the money from his account to cover his expenses, and once he married him off to Ginny, he would have control over the estates.

"No, please, we need the money." Ron whined, he needed to buy some new clothes and wanted a new broom.

"I need to buy some new books, we promise to do better. The ones you gave me I have read already." Hermione stated.

Molly looked down. "Albus he needs to be with us, how else are we going to get him involved with Ginny and get them married off."

"That is why you need to stop your confrontations with him, Molly. You are making it harder for him to trust you. Try to play your mother role more, and leave off insulting Severus and anyone else with Harry no matter how much you feel must be said. Severus and Harry may have a father and son bond, leave it be. Sirius is his godfather and even Sirius and Severus have made friends with each other. Those two hated each other before this past summer. So you have no excuse for your attitudes. I am not going to allow you three to ruin anything. Sirius is working on getting closer to Harry. Harry is unlike Tom and isn't going dark. Harry has a connection to them. Now no more comments like those. You have also lost the house a total of 150 each, 50 each for rude conduct, you are prefects, 50 each for fighting, and 50 each for rudeness that is uncommon a prefect, so that is 300 points, you will be explaining to your house. You will take full responsibility. I do not want to hear you trying to blame Harry." Dumbledore stated.

They all agreed and left the office, Dumbledore went to his private quarters and missed the ending of the listening spell Severus had left in the office.

_______________________________________________________________

"Well that was interesting." Tom stated as Severus, Lucius, and Harry sipped their tea.

"You know when we went to the bank, I didn't check about the Dursley getting money and since I didn't mention the abuse or anything they might not have thought it strange to have funds going to them and even if I had any other titles, I should have requested an inheritance test. I need to have my proxy votes and seats checked on after that, I only did the Potters and Blacks." Harry started making a list. "So that is Dumbles, Lupin, Granger, and two Weasley's who have been in on the stealing of the money and anything else we might find out about."

"I can do that at the ministry once we know, discreetly of course." Lucius stated. "I know there are at least some laws that should be reviewed as I don't think they would have passed if someone wasn't using your proxy votes." He saw Harry nod his head.

"I am going to get an inventory of my vaults too, something isn't right with what Granger said. I want to make sure items haven't been removed." Harry added. "I am I am wondering what books he gave her? I haven't seen anything with a Potter crest or name." He paused. "Yes, I have, and some with the Black crest and name."

"How is she getting them? Dumbledore shouldn't be able to remove them." Tom asked.

"It's my account manager, I got the idea he wasn't thrilled with doing his job of getting the money back from Dumbles, so I am wondering what else he might have left off. I believe it is time for a new account manager and law firm. I want to get the money from people using my image and all those books about me." Harry replied. He began to make a mental list of things he wanted to be checked out. "Severus, can we go to the Bank and get a lawyer?"

"This weekend, I will take you. They can't stop me from taking you out of school on the weekend if I give a good excuse." Severus stated.

"Potions ingredients? Isn't it a full moon this weekend?" Tom questioned.

"Yes, that could work, he might be dodgy on it, but it should be fine." Severus replied.

"Change of subject, we have everything all set for the Goblet to do its things on Samhain. I did modify one of the spells to make the Goblet think of me being in a different school. When the wards are overlaid, we should have no problem casting the new school or tossing my name in. Should only take about ten minutes, remove the wards and nullify the magic and Dumbles or anyone else for that matter won't find a trace of them." Harry stated.

"Great, how is Barty doing?" Tom asked.

"Perfect, I would swear it was Mad-Eye." Severus responded. "He even got the nasty Death Eater lecture down pat."

"The Governors' were surprised by Dumbles putting his name up for teaching this year, but since he was the only application, there wasn't an issue." Lucius looked at Harry. "How did you prevent the others by the way?" He knew Harry had to have done something because they are usually flooded with inept wizards and witches applying for jobs at Hogwarts.

"I simply cast a repulsion spell on that issue of the newspapers before they left the Prophet. Spent the early part of the morning casting it on the stacks of them as they came off of the press. Really the lack of security on the back door where the papers are stacked before someone ties the papers on the owls." Harry smiled.

Tom looked at Harry. "I don't want to know how you came up with that idea. I don't think anyone else would ever do that to a paper."

"Worst sales day they had ever." Harry smirked.

____________________________________________________________

Harry was reading a book as the names were being called. He knew his name was going to be last, it was arranged that way. He wanted to make sure the attention would be on his acting like he didn't do it, he also wanted to see what the old goat would do about it. He knew the old goat didn't want him in the Tournament.

Dumbledore was presiding over the selection of the Champions. Harry listened as each one was called out.

"Viktor Krum, Durmstrang." There was polite clapping from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons and a roar of approval from Durmstrang. 

"Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons" The approval of the crowd was slightly higher by the male population.

Next the Goblet tossed out, "Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts." The Hogwarts crowd went crazy, with the exception of Slytherin who couldn't believe a Hufflepuff got the honor. All three Champions left the Great Hall to receive further instructions.

To the surprise of everybody suddenly, the Goblet spat out a fourth name. "Harry Potter" was what the parchment said, Dumbledore was surprised and confused. He had no idea how that happened, and he didn't want his pawn in this Tournament. He noticed Harry put down his book in shock, like the rest of the school. He watched Harry slowly walk up to him. "I didn't put my name in there." He stated. "I will take a Vow if necessary." Barty had actually tossed his name in the Goblet.

"No, that won't be needed, Harry, please go and join the others." Dumbledore said and watched as he went to join the other Champions. Dumbledore noticed the students believed Harry because of him stating he would make a Vow, so there went that brief plan of regarding Ron alienating Harry.

Harry listened to the heated debate in the chamber during which Karkaroff and Maxime questioned the motives of Dumbledore and the Ministry since Hogwarts now had two Champions. They argued about adding another champion for each school, which couldn't be done. They actually argued about everything until it became clear that Harry must participate.

Harry wanted to laugh, of course, he had to. It was what he intended all along. The fact that his name had been entered and selected by the Goblet constituted a magical contract that bound him to compete. He enjoyed watching Severus glaring at Dumbledore and demand to know how Harry got into the Tournament in the first place. Severus wanted to know how Harry could be forced to participate in it, since as Severus was his magical guardian and he didn't give him permission. Bagman and Lado just kept stating that is was a magical contract so, therefore, Harry had to or he would lose his magic. Severus was giving Dumbledore his deadliest glare and Dumbledore was feeling very hard pressed not to give in. He just didn't know how to get Harry out of it. Severus, glaring at Dumbledore, took Harry by the arm and left the room.

"We will be in our quarters, I am going to review those rules to see about getting my son out of this mess." Severus and Harry made it to their quarters. Harry really wanted to clap at Severus' performance. He really had to hand it to Dark side, they had really great actors.

"That was beautiful, Severus, simply beautiful." Harry informed him once they were sitting down.

"I thought the offering to make a Vow was a good idea." Severus told him.

"I wasn't worried about it, I had Barty toss my name in, just in case." Harry told him, and he moved over and sat down on Severus' lap, leaning in and just enjoying the comfort of Severus. He felt Severus kiss the top of his head. 

"You know Harry, it's going to be fun, leading them around this year. Also since you are free from any exams, you can study what you want this whole year." Severus told him, pulling him close, he grabbed a blanket and laid it over them. "Tom is going to have so much fun too."

"Yes, this is going to be a really fun year for all three of us, with the added bonus of trashing Dumbledore at the same time." Harry smiled and fell asleep in Severus' arms, Severus wasn't too far behind him. It was a long night last night setting up the Goblet and laying down the wards and spells.  
____________________________________________________________________

The Daily Prophet was having a field day, berating Dumbledore and the idea of having an underage child allowed to go through the whole ordeal. Harry loved how they were calling it an ordeal. He had to hand it to Tom he knew how to work the press. 

He really enjoyed the Weighing of the Wands, where Rita dragged him off to a closet. They sat there and chit chatted, Rita was giving him all the local dirt she heard on her way here. Harry was telling her about some of the idiotic stuff Dumbledore had been doing. They were just killing time waiting for Dumbledore to get his act together and realize Harry was missing.

They knew that publicity for the Tournament was of paramount importance to the Ministry. Tom, Harry, and Rita agreed, it would be a success for the Ministry but they would be making Dumbledore out to be a fool. The Triwizard Tournament would be successful and it would bring some much-needed prestige and respect to the Ministry. 

The Champions were required to pose for photographs and to give interviews. Harry was enjoying it a lot. He followed Rita's advice on what to do, and he let her do her magic. "You know, I could have fun with this story." Rita Skeeter stated quietly as she was getting ready to leave.

"Go for it. Have a field day, just make sure you check with Tom before you print anything." Harry told her.

"I will. I like to keep breathing." Rita grinned. She really enjoyed the way they were letting her trash Dumbledore. She never cared for the old goat and wasn't above using whatever means necessary to trash his reputation. She just never expected that she would like Harry Potter. He was a good kid and smart she thought. Yes, that was a surprise to her.

Skeeter clearly enjoyed making sure the paper was more interested in Harry than in the Tournament or the other Champions; her first article centered heavily on Harry at the expense of the other Champions; Cedric, for example, wasn't even mentioned. She focused on his amazing abilities and his grades. Harry and Tom believed that stories about the "Boy Who Lived" would be of more interesting to the public, and, by extension, would enhance his reputation. Rita's following articles were all similarly themed, focusing less on the Tournament and more on Harry and his amazing display of skills, and the lack of protection the students clearly had with Dumbledore as Headmaster. 

She told the story about the troll, having gotten it from Miss Granger, next was the stone, that came from Ron Weasley, making sure to give them credit. She used various students when she leaked the story about the Chamber of Secret and how Ginny Weasley was possessed by Voldemort. She even talked about the break-ins Sirius did, asking people how safe was Hogwarts? 

Dumbledore was blowing a gasket and he couldn't even blame Harry, most of the people she had spoken with were his own pawns. They were ruining his reputation and there wasn't a thing he could do about it because everything they said was the truth. He just wished they would have kept quiet about it. However, he knew his pawns wanted fame, that was why they were so quick to latch onto Harry Potter, they had hoped to ride his tail feathers to fame. The boy, however, had no interest in fame and avoided talking to Rita, that he knew anyway.

_______________________________________________________

Barty had already informed him that it would be dragons as the first task. Harry wished they had taken his bets, he would have made a killing off of it. Severus, Tom, Lucius, and Barty worked on different spells and what he could do when the date arrived. They had to make sure nothing was dark, it still had to be powerful enough to get him into first place. They set about a plan of action. Barty's main idea was for Harry to fly on his broom. 

*****flashback*****

"I am not flying on a broom. Let Krum do that." Harry retorted, shooting down Barty's main idea. While he liked Barty, he felt Barty was still affected by what his father had done to him. He was meeting with a mind healer weekly, so Harry knew he would improve.

"We could do a powerful Accio type of spell after you cast a stunner on the dragon." Lucius stated.

"I thought it takes multiple stunners to stun a dragon?" Harry stated.

"It does, but this is not your average stunner. It is borderline dark, but not enough that you can get into trouble for it. Also, this is spell here is a strong Accio. It works on people. It's Auror grade." Lucius answered.

Tom took the books and looked at them, he got up and began to look for a book. "I think I know of a stronger one. It is in the Hogwarts library so Dumbles won't question it." He pulled a book down and began to look for the correct spell.

Harry took the books from Lucius and read the spells. "I tried these two spells before, they are powerful, but I don't think they will work on a dragon. See look here, when you translate it, it means doesn't mean summon it means fetch, which would imply that something was tossed." 

Severus looked over his shoulder "and this one does work on humans, I have used it but it doesn't work on animals, I have tried it before on them, it failed each time."

They looked at the stunner. "Dumbles will know this one. It isn't in the library and he has seen me use it. It might give the game away. I don't want him to think I am turning Harry dark, he would give us a lot of problems with that." Severus told them. 

Lucius took the books and put it away. Tom, however, smiled "I think I have our answers." He showed them the two spells he was looking at. Harry looked at the spells and grinned. "I see you agree with me."

"Yes, I want to try them first. This weekend should be good." Harry told them.

****end flashback*****

So on 24th November, Harry entered the arena for the first task, it was shortly after lunch and Harry was excited for the first time since this started. He was looking forward to seeing which dragon he got. He joined the other Champions assembled in a tent near the arena that had been built specifically for the Task. 

In the tent, they were informed of the task ahead by Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman; they would also be judges as well as Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff. Harry watched as they other Champion dipped their hand into a bag that contained miniature replicas of the various dragons they would face and pull one out. They would be required to face the real version in the arena. Each of the miniature dragons had a small number hung around its neck, telling them in which order they would have to do their task. Harry kept petting his little dragon. He decided he was going to keep the little guy.

Harry listened as Cedric Diggory tackled his dragon, a Swedish Short-Snout. He used a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He was partially successful; when Cedric went for the Golden Egg, halfway through, the dragon turned its attention to Cedric, and burned his face. Cedric retrieved the egg, however, and passed the task. Harry could only smell the burnt flesh and it made him sick to his stomach.

Second was Fleur Delacour, she got the Common Welsh Green. She enchanted the dragon to sleep, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her skirt afire. She extinguished the flames and retrieved her egg. It really wasn't that impressive Harry thought. She also got the easy dragon compared to the rest.

Viktor Krum was third, facing a Chinese Fireball. He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. He was docked points when the dragon stumbled around and smashed half of the real eggs in the process, upsetting the dragon. It made it harder for the handlers to get control of the dragon again.

Harry Potter knew he had drawn fiercest of them all, the Hungarian Horntail. He walked calmly to the starting point and waited for his signal to start. He quickly cast the stunner and waited for it to land. He cast the summoning spell they had found. The egg came flying to him. It was over in less than three minutes. The crowd wasn't sure what just happened. No one else had finished that fast. When the crowd realized it was over they finally went wild. 

Harry found Severus in the crowd and gave the man a hug. He held up the mini dragon he got. "Can we keep him?" He asked Severus.

Severus smiled down at him. "I think that is the best kind of pet, nothing to clean up afterward." Harry laughed and gave it to Severus to hold. "I don't want him to get lost in this crowd and I know people are going to want to party because of this."

"Yes, I expect they will. Do have some fun." Severus told him. Harry was still wrapped around Severus but neither seemed to care. Severus leaned down. "I will let Tom and Lucius know how you did. They wanted to come but were afraid of Dumbledore recognizing Tom."

Harry smiled and gave him a wink. "I believe Draco and our friends will want to have a party." As he said it, Draco, Blaise, and Theo arrived.

"I am not sure if I missed it totally or it was just that fast." Theo said. 

"I can't believe you did it." Draco greeted him.

"That was lovely." Luna arrived and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "You didn't upset her at all. She is very happy about that." 

"I am glad Luna. Where is Neville?" Harry asked. Severus just watched the quirky girl, but he knew there was nothing going on between her and Harry. 

"I think he got distracted by the Wacksports, they won't leave him alone." Luna commented.

"I think he can handle them." Pansy stated, "if not I am sure Granger and I can have a little chat again about elves." 

Severus tried not to smirk but it was hard. He was listening to three snakes willing to help a Gryffindor, aided by a Loony Ravenclaw. Yes, Harry certain had changed things for him.

"Why don't you go to the pit and I will send Neville as soon as I find him." Severus informed them. While Neville was still a helpless case in potions the boy was a good friend to Harry. They left and Harry gave him a quick squeeze before he let go and went to join is friends. Severus soon found Neville, told him to go and find Luna. He deducted points from Weasley and Granger, putting Gryffindor back into the negative again.

___________________________________________________________________

After the First Task, Harry was in first place, Viktor second, with Cedric in third, and Fleur was last. They were informed that the Golden Egg they retrieved contained a clue on how to pass the Second Task. Without it, they had little chance of succeeding.

Harry wanted to laugh, maybe everyone else might have a slim chance of succeeding but he wasn't going to. He already knew what the egg said and what the next task was.

The Golden Egg sung its song to him as he let the moron twins listen to what it said.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour — the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

Harry wasn't sure how Fleur and Viktor would work out the clue but he knew Cedric had help from Barty, as Harry wanted to give Cedric some time to figure it out. He needed the boy for the year-end event. Barty told Cedric to open the egg underwater and listen to it. Barty and Harry knew that Cedric was a fair competitor and in Harry's debt after the First Task, since Harry had told the boy it was dragons they would be facing. Harry was counting on gaining Cedric's trust.

__________________________________________________________ 

To say Harry was mad would be an understatement. He didn't want to have anything to do with the Yule Ball. He knew Neville was going to take Luna, he kept getting hints from the moron twins to take Ginny, but he wasn't even going to chance that. So now he was going to be attending the event with someone who he couldn't even remember their name. He wanted to go home this Yule holiday to spend it with Tom and Severus, instead, he was forced to stay here. 

He wasn't in the best of moods come Christmas Eve night either as the Yule Ball was being held. Harry was furious with Dumbledore for allowing this to happen and he was going to make the man pay dearly for this. Yes, the more he thought about it, the more the idea of a long curse ending the man's life entered his mind.

During the Ball, Harry saw Igor Karkaroff confronted Severus Snape over the fact that their Dark Marks had become darker. He didn't know Severus didn't have one anymore, and that the Dark Lord was sending him mild reminders, to annoy Karkaroff. Severus ignored the man, and tried to get away from his whining, putting Severus in a rotten mood also. Students were avoided Harry and Severus. Harry because they didn't want to take a chance on him casting a hex or something at them. Severus because they didn't want to lose points and earn a detention.

_____________________________________________________________

Harry talked to Severus about the gillyweed and how he could get some before the task. Barty and Severus agreed it would work best for what he needed to do. Severus ordered it for him. They now were set for the second task. They only problem seemed to be who would be picked for Harry's victim. Harry grinned and told them, "I bet it will be the red haired moron."

"I told you I wasn't taking any more bets from you." Severus told him, he wondered if the boy had a gambling problem. He didn't think he did, he seemed to want to bet to stave off boredom. He pulled Harry into a brief hug.

"I will take that bet." Barty pulled out his coin purse.

"You are going to lose." Severus told him, he almost laughed. He wondered when people would learn not to bet with Harry. He knew Tom and Lucius still did it at times. It seemed everyone liked to lose to Harry.

Barty just looked at Severus, he didn't believe all the stories from Severus and Lucius. Tom was surprisingly quiet on the subject of Harry. He glanced again at the boy who was grinning at him. He began to doubt his bet.

_________________________________________________________

On 24th of February all four Champions assembled on the shore of Black Lake and were told that they had one hour to retrieve that which had been stolen from them from the merpeople village, and return. The Champions lined up, and Harry began to eat the gillyweed, which gave him gills to breathe underwater, and webbed hands and feet to allow him to swim faster. He noticed Fleur and Cedric utilized the Bubble-Head Charm, while Viktor partially Transfigured himself into a shark.

Harry thought this was going to be very boring for the spectators has they had no knowledge of what was happening during the task until at least one champion returned, but were able to monitor time remaining by observing a provided clock only. He thought who would want to sit for an hour staring at a clock.

The four Champions headed through the lake to the village; Harry noticed that Fleur was forced to retire when she was attacked by grindylows. Harry reached the village first to find that the "item" that had been stolen. He was correct it was Ron. He knew Hermione, was actually Viktor "item" just because they were now dating. Cedric's was his girlfriend Cho Chang, and Fleur's was her younger sister, Gabrielle.

Harry wanted to refuse to take Ron and grab Fleur's sister instead but he freed Ron and waited. He watched Cedric arrived and rescued Cho, followed by Viktor. Viktor's partial Transfiguration had left him with the head of a shark, and he found it difficult to free Hermione. Harry, picked up a sharp rock and cut her bonds for him. Viktor left carrying Hermione and headed for the surface. He knew Fleur wasn't going to show, so he decided to rescue the remaining hostages himself. Although the merpeople objected and tried to stop him, Harry managed to free himself and dragged Ron and Gabrielle to the surface. He really didn't want to do it, but he wasn't going to let Dumbledore get away with picking Ron for him to rescue.

Back on shore, Ron couldn't wait to tell Harry that they none of them had ever been in real danger, which Harry knew but he didn't bother telling Ron that. Ron began to lecture Harry that he should have just rescued him and got back as quickly as possible. Harry was having a very hard time not hexing Ron as he went on and on about what Harry should have done. Cedric had arrived back first followed by Viktor. Fleur didn't even finish.

Harry noticed that Merchieftainess Murcus was talking to Dumbledore and informed him that Harry arrived at the hostages first, had to cut Hermione loose and only his desire to see them all safe had stopped him from finishing first. Harry watched Dumbledore talk with his fellow judges, it was decided that Harry, for showing moral fiber, would be awarded second place. Harry wanted to groan, but he was happy that he was still in first place, with Cedric in second, followed by Viktor and last was Fleur. Dumbledore just had to be the one to make Harry look good. Moral fiber, blah, Harry knew it was doing it to make himself look like he was on Harry's side.

Harry collected his money from Barty. He waited for more information on what the maze would be like. He was surprised at the number of dangerous animals added to it. He knew the animals had come from Hagrid. He wondered what in the world Dumbledore was thinking of when he agreed to those animals. All of them worked with Harry on the different spells Harry might need or use in the maze. Harry felt very ready. He wanted to take the end of year exams but Dumbledore refused to allow that. Harry fumed about that, saying that Harry had too much to do with the maze upcoming.  
____________________________________________________

Finally the on 24th of June, the Third Task was to begin. Harry looked at the maze that was now in place of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. He knew the maze was populated by various obstacles and dangers that each Champion had to overcome. 

Barty had been entrusted with placing the Triwizard Cup at the center of the maze. Barty had placed the enchanted cup on the stand, he knew it had a Portkey on it. He had watched the Dark Lord put it on it personally. The enchanted cup that would be activated by touch.

Harry entered the maze first. He knew after at five-minute intervals Cedric, Viktor and Fleur would enter. He had to reach the cup first, and wait for Cedric to arrive. Severus and Barty were watching the maze to make sure Cedric would make it to the cup.

During the task, Cedric encountered a Blast-Ended Skrewt, which he barely escaped from. Harry had to deal with a Boggart in the form of a Dementor and overcame an odd golden mist which turned things upside-down. They weren't leaving anything to chance. Using Moody's magical eye, Barty watched events unfold in the maze, keeping the more dangerous obstacles out of Harry's path. 

Barty also stunned Fleur and placed the Imperius Curse on Viktor. He used Viktor to attack Cedric to get him to slow down so that Harry would make it to the cup first. He glanced to see where Harry was and realized he didn't really need to have Viktor attack Cedric any longer. Harry ended up encountering the Blast-Ended Skrewt that had attacked Cedric when heard Cedric being tortured, he had told Barty to go easy, and rescued him by stunning Viktor, which he hoped would take Viktor out of Tournament. Together, Cedric and Harry continued on through the maze. Harry answered the riddle from a sphinx so they could continue on into the maze. When Harry saw the Acromantula, he almost laughed, the answer to the riddle was spider and now together faced one. They defeat the not so small Acromantula, killing it in the process, before they arrived at the Cup together. 

They had heard the flares from Fleur and Viktor, so it only left them. After an argument over who deserved to win more, in which Harry really played it up. In the end, they decided to take the Cup together, since it would still be a Hogwarts victory. Touching the Cup at the same moment, they activated it as a Portkey, and were transported out of the maze.

Harry grinned at Tom as they landed in the graveyard. Tom quickly cast a quick stunner on Cedric. "Really Harry?" He was wondering why Harry hadn't done it himself. Harry just winked at him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you might enjoy doing that instead." Harry smirked as he tossed a stick on the ground and began to transform it into Cedric while Tom began destroying some headstones and cause damage around the graveyard, just in case it was needed. Harry bound Cedric with a gag and some ropes and removed the stunner.

"Cedric. I know you are wondering what is going on. I will tell you simply put that Dumbledore is a fraud. Now I have nothing against you personally. I just really need for you to appear dead, to make Dumbles look bad."

Cedric looked scared for a few minutes. Harry sighed and looked to see what Tom was doing. He looked down at Cedric. "Listen I am going to tell you a few truths. I am hoping you will listen to me." 

Cedric nodded his head, and Harry told him about the first three years at Hogwarts, of course, he didn't tell him it was all a set up by them, he just selected to him about Dumbledore's lies. At the end, he could tell Cedric wanted to speak, so he removed the gag let him speak. 

"How do you know all that?" Cedric finally asked. He wasn't afraid of Harry anymore. He knew Harry could have killed him already and he didn't. He had trusted Harry for some reason. Harry help him during the trials when he didn't have to.

"Because I have lived through it. Now as I said I don't want anything to happen to you. However, Dumbledore might be difficult if you come back alive. You see, he is counting on this to become the event that brings the Dark Lord back and he is expecting one of us to die. I don't want anyone to die, so I am asking you, would you like to live in a different country for a few years?" That really wasn't true, he knew Tom would kill Cedric if he didn't agree, but they agreed to try and get the boy to move to a different country. "Now I was thinking your parents and you would enjoy a different country. Just pick it and we will help you relocate there."

"Actually Harry, to be honest, it would be best if we did this without my parents. I really love them and I know they love me. However, they see me as a prize, someone to push their ideas on. They are really for Dumbledore and won't agree to this. I don't think anything you would say would make them change their mind. Would I be allowed to come back after Dumbledore is gone?" Cedric trusted Harry, he wasn't sure why, but he did. He knew Harry could have killed him instead of explaining everything.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and glanced over to Tom who was looking at him closely. He knew what he had decided. "Yes, but only if you take a Vow never to release any of this information until you get my permission. It shouldn't be more than two years or so, might even be quicker depending on what Dumbledore does."

"I can do that." Cedric replied. Together they made the Vow and Tom summoned Lucius to him. When Lucius arrived, he glanced at them in confusion.

"Lucius I believe you have that house set up for me in France?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's all set." Lucius stated.

"Good, take Cedric there." Harry turned to Cedric. "You can stay there as long as you want or if you want to live someplace else let me know."

"France is good. I have been there before and know French. It also isn't to far away and I can get back with ease when you say it's safe." Cedric replied. Lucius stepped forward and took out his International Portkey. 

"Make sure everything is taken care of Lucius." Tom told him. He had Lucius set up a fake name and vaults for the boy. Lucius nodded his agreement and they left.

Harry looked down at the fake body. "You ready for this?" Tom asked. He made the body look like the Acromantula had poisoned the body. "Severus has the poison on him to place inside the body."

"Yes. I hope you appreciate what is going to happen next." Harry smirked.

"I do, Harry I do. I do enjoy your shows." Tom grinned, Tom gave him a kiss, as Harry grabbed onto the fake Cedric's body.

Harry grinned, summoned the cup back to him and left Tom behind in the graveyard.

_________________________________________________________

Harry landed outside of the maze, landing next to the body. "I tried to save him. I tried." Harry cried out as he tossed himself into Severus' arms. He felt Severus pull him close and Harry whispered: "he took the deal."

Severus knew that was his cue to make sure real venom got into the fake body. Holding onto Harry he leaned over to examine the body. He silently spelled the container of venom into the body. He began to cast some scans on the body and finally said: "he is dead." 

They watched as Poppy, who had been running to the body to suddenly freeze for a few seconds, then she slowly walked towards them. She ran a scan over Cedric. "He died from Acromantula venom, a very large dose of it." She looked to Hagrid and Dumbledore. "I told you not to use those blasted animals in there." She ranted. "I told you just because Hagrid can handle doesn't mean a teenager can. I warned you over and over." She stormed off.

Mr. Diggory caught his wife as she collapsed into his arms. He looked at Harry. "Thank you for bringing my boy home." He said. He held his wife as he looked at his son's body. His son was dead, and it was because of some stupid spider. He glanced at Dumbledore. "You were told about these animals and you still used them, you are the reason my son is dead." He guided his wife away. He was never going to support Dumbledore again.

Dumbledore was in front of Harry suddenly. "Harry, my boy what happened?" Pushing people out of the way, trying to get in control of Harry. 

Severus made a big show out of checking Harry out while Dumbledore began his question. Severus and a few of the others were wondering why Poppy didn't bother to check out Harry. Severus looked at her once but went back to see if Harry was injured. He had a nasty wound on his leg that Severus began to heal. 

People were wondering why Dumbledore wasn't demanding that Harry get checked out by Poppy, however, no one spoke a word. They had seen and heard what Poppy had said to Dumbledore, she was glaring at him as she returned with a sheet to cover Cedric's body. The body Dumbledore was ignoring in favor of trying to get Harry to pay attention to him.

Harry looked surprised for a few minutes and turned to Severus as if asking what was going on. Severus pulled him into his arms, wrapping his cloak around Harry. "We were fighting the Acromantula. I am not sure when he got hurt, but I killed it. I dragged him to the cup, and when I touched it we arrived here." He knew a death would make Dumbledore look bad, as he had set up the events and not the Ministry. Harry leaned heavily into Severus, he really was exhausted, he used a lot of magic to escape those blasted animals in the maze.

"Come on Brat, let's get you inside and to bed." Severus stated, he knew Harry was tired. It took a lot of magic to go through the maze alone. 

"Severus we need to know what happened." Dumbledore stated. Dumbledore didn't want it to get out that someone had died because of a spider. He needed to be able to create some doubt. Make it look like an accident.

"I believe he just told you what happened." Severus retorted, trying to move a sleepy Harry.

"I would like to see the memory of it." Dumbledore declared. He wasn't going to take any chance that this wasn't some trick by the Dark Lord to come back. He could have memory charmed Harry and he needed to be sure.

"What is it with you and wanting to see my memories of stuff?" Harry demanded. "Each year you make us endure your idea of where I am to go. Each year I have to put up with all these different events in my life, each year you make demands to see my memories of events. I want to know why you are so interested in getting involved in my life."

At this Fudge stepped forward, as Harry, Severus, and Tom knew he would. "What does the boy mean by that Dumbledore?" He asked. Lucius had told him, that Dumbledore had been hiding events at the school and things weren't as nice as Dumbledore like to pretend.

"Nothing, it's is nothing." Dumbledore replied, calmly. He needed to get control back. He couldn't let Fudge get involved.

"Nothing? Let me tell you what nothing means Minister Fudge." Harry started only to find Dumbledore stepping in front of him blocking his line of sight.

"I am sure he doesn't need to hear the ramblings of a youth." Dumbledore told Harry.

Harry glared. "I think the Minister is old enough to decide for himself." 

"I agree, I am old enough to decide for myself." The Minister stated. "How about we go and have a nice chat?"

"My quarters are available as I would like Harry to sit down at least. I would also like to check him out." Severus told the Minister.

The Minister nodded his agreement and began to follow Harry and Severus off of the Quidditch Pitch. Dumbledore went to follow but the Minister looked at him. "I do not believe you were invited to this chat." He told him.

Dumbledore glared. "It is my school and I will be there for this chat."

"It doesn't have to happen here, I am sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape can come to the Ministry to have our chat." 

Dumbledore didn't want them to leave the grounds, he also wanted to hear what was going to be said so tried another way. "I am the Chief Warlock." 

All three turned and looked at him as if the title meant nothing. "I am sure that will count when it comes time." Fudge stated.

Harry and Severus were wondering where this Minister Fudge came from. They liked him like this. When they arrived at Severus' quarters, Severus got tea ready, after making sure Harry was truly all right, and when everyone was all set Harry told the Minister about all his four years at Hogwarts. Again it was the version that made Dumbledore look like a fool, which he was, at the end Fudge was furious.

"Well, I think we can deal with that. I am not sure how we can charge him with anything because there is no clear evidence, however, I am sure we can place a person here next year to deal with everything." 

Harry nodded his agreement. It was what they wanted, after all. They needed the Ministry to back them, and it was the only way to get rid of Dumbledore since his various titles were protecting him.


	9. Year 5 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of Summer before year 5.

"It seems Fudge is following through on his word for a change." Lucius stated as he entered the library.

"He really is going to put someone in the school?" Sirius was hiding at Malfoy Manor to avoid the uninvited guests he had at his own home. The Order seemed to think they could just take over his own home. The Weasleys, Lupin, and Granger just moved in without even asking him.

"Yes, in the DADA spot actually, the problem is this person knows nothing about teaching or DADA." Lucius wondered what Fudge was thinking of by giving the position to his assistant.

"How is that any different?" Harry earned a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Bad news is that Granger and Weasley are Gryffindor's Prefects." Lucius wondered how Dumbledore pulled that one off.

"How in Merlin's name did they get the spot?" Severus was confused, he knew Minerva didn't want to give them the position. "I had to fight to give it to Draco and Pansy, who have better records than them. Who are Ravenclaw's?"

"Harry and someone named Maude Timmons, Hufflepuff's are Hannah Abbot and Justin something." Lucius stated. "Filius had to fight to get Harry named Prefect too. Seems Dumbles didn't want him to have too much pressure. Filius brought Harry's lack of detentions, never losing points and being the top student. He sealed the deal with Harry's OWL's and NEWTs, Dumbledore was a wee bit upset about that. The board disagreed with Granger and Weasley, but finally caved in, to calm Dumbledore down, he was going on and on about how it was the Head's choice, ignoring the fact he tried to stop all the other's choices."

"Dumbledore's pets that is why he picked Granger and Weasley, he needs them to be able to go places to follow me and anyone else. I don't get how he was able to get that done with all their point loss for Gryffindor, wasn't that the first time a house had stayed in the negative all year. I know they aren't well liked by their fellow lions." Harry answered. No one had an answer for that. 

Severus grumbled and muttered a bit, but Harry put his hand on his arm. "Don't worry, payback." Severus looked at Harry and nodded his acceptance.

"Do we know who Fudge picked?" Tom asked.

"Yes, and it's not a good choice, I tried to get him to change his mind but he felt she was perfect for the job."

"Oh no, please don't tell me, it's the pink toad." Harry stated. He hated the woman ever since he met her at the Ministry and she basically told him he was a stupid little boy who's opinion didn't matter.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge is going to be DADA teacher." Lucius flinched.

Harry got up and began pacing back and forth, muttering stuff to himself, and his boards soon appeared. "Does anyone else worry when he does that?" Sirius had seen his godson work before but the wand-less and voiceless stuff still freaked him out a little.

Everyone turned to look at him and glanced at Harry. "No, not really. I would be more worried if he wasn't working on some way to take advantage of it for us." Lucius stated.

Draco smiled. "You should see him when he really gets going. It's amazing to watch. I think when he is working on a new potion or spell he has more boards going."

"Did he get his Potion Mastery?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he had the acceptance by Yule, and six languages by the end of the school year. Dumbledore tried to get someone to take him on as an apprentice, Dumbles showed everyone his OWLs and NEWTs scores. They all told Dumbles that Harry needed someone who could challenge him and since only Minerva, Filius, and I have our masters only we could do it really. Dumbles tried to get others to try it but Minerva stepped up and reminded him that only people with Masters could take apprentices. They don't know about his Masters yet, I had to work on them to reject the idea." Severus paused, remembering. "I used time on Minerva, with all her duties, she barely can get her own work done now. Filius, however, was a surprise, he agreed pretty quickly on not taking an apprentice."

"He can't take one without the goblin's consent. He is 1/2 goblin and that would mean he would also have to teach what the goblin's know about charms and they wouldn't care for that." Harry informed him. Harry left the room without a backward glance.

"His study?" Sirius asked.

Draco nodded his head and picked up his book to begin reading.

"What potion did he use?" Tom asked Severus.

"It was one for healing burns with a pain reliever in it." Severus said.

"I read about that one last month, but it didn't have his name." Tom replied.

"He doesn't want Dumbles to know, so he asked if his name could be held back due to his age, and they agreed." Severus answered. "I do wonder why Harry never tells us this stuff, most people would be bragging about their achievements, especially these types."

"I think it was his family. If he did better than that monster of a son he got punished, so I think he learned to keep them quiet." Sirius answered. Harry came back into the room with a book and some parchment and went back to the board, they turned to see what he was doing.

"Granger Prefect, Weasley Prefect, she won't like Umbridge's teaching style I think since we know how against creatures Umbridge is, we can Granger's equal rights crap, Weasley is an idiot and will be very mouthy, that will help." Harry muttered, tilting his head. "Lucius do we know what book she is using yet?"

"No, the book list won't be out for another few weeks." He answered.

Harry laughed. "I think I know just the books she for her to use, and it will drive Granger batty." Harry disappeared and a few minutes later returned. "This is the perfect book to drive Granger nuts." He handed it to Tom. 

"Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard is a terrible book. Lucius, suggest this book to Fudge. I think they will love it." Tom having read the title let out a groan.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up but I will show it to him." Lucius stated.

"No give it to Umbridge, she will do it after reading just the first few chapters, if that." Tom said. "I don't see how this will be helpful?"

Harry, gave him a huge smile. "Who do you think they are all going to come and ask to help them get better grades for their OWLs?" His grin letting them know he was counting on the school coming to him. "What better way to get new recruits than by teaching them, without them even realizing they are following the dark?

Sirius laughed. "Kid, you really do think way far ahead."

"What else have you got planned?" Severus asked.

Harry grinned at him, leaned down and whispered in his ear, "wouldn't you like to know?" and left the library.

"I think he is going to have way too much fun with Madam Umbridge." Tom said.

"I know he is." Severus replied.

____________________________________________________________

The next morning Severus took Harry to the bank. To say it was an interesting experience would be an understatement. As they were sitting in Ironclaw's office waiting for him, Harry asked Severus: "do you think Dumbledore did something stupid?" Severus just raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, a lame question to ask." Harry answered himself.

Ironclaw entered his office. "Lord Potter-Black I heard that you have requested to speak with me."

"Yes Sir, I was looking over my statement of my accounts, the Potter, and Black ones, and I noticed that again items have been taken out without my permission. The permission was given by Albus Dumbledore and he has never been my guardian. When I spoke to my original account manager he assured me that all was taken care of, the first time I asked about it. I would also like an inheritance test done."

Ironclaw wasn't happy to hear this, if these accounts were mismanaged by a goblin and it got out, the goblins could lose everything. "Do you know who you were dealing with before?"

"Yes, Goblin Meserp." Harry replied. He didn't care what the goblins did to him, but he wanted the goblins on his side.

Ironclaw wanted to groan, it was the one goblin he was hoping it wouldn't be. Meserp had been taking bribes from Dumbledore. They hadn't been able to prove it, but now it seems they would have proof because everything was signed by Dumbledore and he wasn't Harry Potter's magical guardian. He was with the one client they didn't want to have angry with them.

Ironclaw swallowed. "I am sure we can fix everything." He was hoping. The King wasn't going to be happy to hear any of this unless he could work out a deal with the heir.

"Yes, you will, and it won't cost me a knut." Harry replied. "I want all the money returned, all the items returned, I want Dumbledore to be charged interest on all funds." At Ironclaw's nod of agreement, Harry continued "I want a full accounting of all my assets, my proxy votes, and any contracts that have to deal with me."

Ironclaw sighed, it was going to be a lot of paperwork. "Let's begin with an inheritance test, first, so that we know what we are dealing with." He gathered up all the items needed. "I need three drops of blood into this bowl when it turns blue, I will pour it on this parchment."

Severus and Harry watched as the parchment started writing:

Harrison James Potter 

Father Regulus Arcturus Black  
Mother Lillian Black nee Evans

Adopted Father James Charlus Potter  
Blood Adopted Father - Sirius Orion Black

Magic:

Elemental -blocked 100% Albus Dumbledore  
Metamorphmagus - blocked 100% Albus Dumbledore  
Animagi - blocked 90% Albus Dumbledore  
Necromancy - blocked 100% Albus Dumbledore  
Mage - blocked 100% Albus Dumbledore  
Core - blocked 60% Albus Dumbledore

Charms:

Blood glamour: Lily Evan nee Potter  
Blood glamour: Albus Dumbledore

Titles:

Potter  
Black  
Gryffindor  
Slytherin  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
Prince  
Thomas  
McAllen  
Briggs  
Evans

Proxies: 48

Owner:

Hogwarts 100%  
Diagon Alley 75%  
Knockturn Alley 75%  
Leaky Cauldron 50%  
Hogsmeade 100%

List of Properties:

see individual title properties folders

Harry was quiet for a few second, while Severus was busy still reading over this. "How did he become Lord Prince?"

"When he marked you, it is deeper than the marking Tom Riddle does." Ironclaw said. "He can claim your vaults if he so wishes."

"I have no wish to do that, nor claim Lord Prince, that is Severus' title." Harry stated.

"No, it's not, I can never hold the title actually if I had a child, they could hold it. I would rather you have it and use the proxies instead of them wasting away or take a chance on Dumbledore getting them." Severus stated.

"All your money with interest is already on it's way back to your account, so are your missing items. I do want to ask about a Basilisk, it is listed as being for sale, but no one can get it."

"What do you mean it's for sale?" Harry asked. "There also the fact that the Basilisk is still alive and isn't dead."

"Albus Dumbledore put it up for sale just two weeks ago with 10% of the profits going to us, as the auctioneers." Ironclaw stated.

"Can we leave that sale up? I mean I don't know if it really is the one down in my Chamber. Alisha was very much alive when I last visited her, yesterday." Harry stated.

Ironclaw looked up and smiled, it was scary. "Yes, I believe he never mentioned where he was getting this beast from." The King would like that. "Deal." 

"Now how do we get these blocks off of me? Also these blood glamours?" Harry asked, moving to the next issue.

"We can do a whole system purge." Ironclaw stated. "I will get a room ready for you now." He left the room.

"They are eager to keep you happy." Severus stated.

"It's because they know that little twerp was in on it with Dumbledore and don't want to have any issues with me because of it." Harry replied.

Severus nodded his head. "Are you going to get your parents Wills today?"

"Yes, I bet that is going to be another bit of exciting reading." Harry retorted. "If we play this right, we can get Dumbledore out by the end of the year."

"Why not just release it all right now?" Severus asked.

"He still has too much power in Wizengamot and ICW. He could bury some of this stuff with this helpers. I think if we slowly leak it out to the papers, with the actual proof, after we get Lucius made Chief Warlock, we would have a much better chance. Madam Umbridge can do damage to him in Hogwarts. I am also thinking this auction will really make interesting reading in the paper."

"We also need to find out if there are any contracts." Harry reminded Severus after a few minutes.

Ironclaw came back into his office. "The room will be ready in an hour. I believe we have time to looks at your parents' Wills and maybe see if there are any contracts that need to be reviewed."

Harry nodded his agreement and took a deep breath to get ready to hear the Wills. He knew he should care more about these people but it was hard since he didn't even remember them clearly.

Ironclaw opened the first parchment. "We will do James Potter first since he passed first than Lily Potter's." He paused, picking up the heavy piece of parchment. "So I kicked the bucket, go figure that one out. I hope I took out a few with me. So let's start this off: Yes, I am sane, no I am not making this under duress, I am doing it freely and in the right frame of mind.

Sirius, my best friend, I leave you our manuals and vault 342, it has some of our best stuff. I also leave you with the little cottage in Aspen. You don't need any money enjoy buddy.

Remus Lupin, my friend, I leave you with 10,000 Galleons, buy yourself some good clothes. I also leave you with that little cabin up by Potter Lake, you know the one, nice and quiet to help handle your furry little problem.

Severus Snape, I leave my sincerest apologizes for everything I did in school. I also leave you 25,000 galleons to help you start your own potions business if you want or use it for whatever you want.

Lily, my love, gets everything, except for the trust vault for Harry, if she dies with me, everything goes to Harry with the exception of the above-named people.

If we have died because of the Dark Lord, it is because of Peter Pettigrew, he was our secret keeper. Albus Dumbledore was the caster of the spell.

Guardianship of Harry:

Sirius Black  
Alice and Frank Longbottom  
Severus Snape

Harry is not to go to any muggles, especially Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Signing off

James Charlus Potter

Ironclaw closed the Will and picked up the next one.

"I, Lily Potter, hereby state that I am sane and in the right frame of mind, I am not making this Will under duress.

Remus: there are some of my journals in vault 644 for you, along with my notes for some ideas on books.

Sirius: really there isn't much I can give you that you don't already have, except to some advice, go and find the right girl and have some kids.

Severus: I leave you all my potions notebooks and 10,000 galleons for you to use to experiment with. Have fun my friend, and I forgave you a long time ago.

If James is still alive, everything but Harry's trust vault goes to James, if he dies before me, everything goes to Harry, with the exception of the above-named people.

I know James already stated who our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew and the spell caster was Albus Dumbledore, but I would also like to state that there is something wrong about the prophecy. I know my Harry has already figured that out, he got a true friend to listen to him, thank you, Severus, for watching him. You and Tom are just what he needs.

Harry, no one knows but James and me about your real father. I am sorry, but we felt it was safer. He died after returning from some mission Dumbledore sent him on. He was a spy. He believed everything that man told him. James, sadly refused to listen to me about Dumbledore. Be wary of him, Harry. Guard him, Severus.

Guardianship for Harry:

Sirius Black with Severus Snape  
Severus Snape  
Alice and Frank Longbottom

In no way is my son to go to my sister, Petunia Dursley or her family.

Signed

Lily Potter nee Evans

Ironclaw put down the parchment. "The monies have already been transferred, in the case of Mr. Lupin, it still leaves him with a negative balance, in which case would you like the property transferred back to you, Lord Potter-Black?"

"Yes, I want it back. I also want the books if we can use them as part of the payment, I don't want him to get anything from my parents. I also want copies of these sent to my vaults, Severus, Lucius, and Tom. I want a full accounting done on all my vaults, with copies also going to those vaults. I will want the goblins to hold off punishing them just yet, as I want to get Dumbledore out of office so they can be fully punished." Harry stated.

Severus was watching Harry, he could see the anger in the boy and knew Dumbledore and his cronies were in for it. He liked what he did to Lupin. He knew Lupin was a bookworm and being denied those books would hurt more than the money or cabin. He knew Harry was ignoring the facts about Reggie right now, the boy would process and deal with the issue when he had time. He wouldn't let it go, he knew that. He also knew that Harry would research it at some point, if there were answers to be found, Harry would find them.

"Now are there any contracts I need to know about that don't have anything to do with my accounts per say?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore came in two weeks ago and filled out a marriage contract for you with Ginny Weasley." Ironclaw stated.

"How was that even accepted, I am his guardian, even if the Tournament didn't make him an adult?" Severus asked.

"That is what we were afraid of. You see it didn't take fully. It was waiting for one signature, the guardians or Lord Potter-Black. Dumbledore believed that since he had signed it three times, along with Molly and Arthur Weasley it was valid, he never gave us a chance to tell him otherwise."

"So how can we use this against him, and keep me out of getting married?" Harry asked.

Ironclaw smiled, he liked this boy. "Since Albus Dumbledore signed it three times, once as your guardian, once as the Headmaster and once as Chief Warlock, all you have to do is reject the contract as being invalid as he isn't your guardian, and magic will take care of the rest."

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of the Founders Houses, I declare this contract invalid as Albus Dumbledore is not my legal guardian, may Magic judge him for it."

They watched magic swirl around the contract and settle down. All three of them looked at it. In place of Harry's name was now Albus Dumbledore. Severus and Harry exchanged grins. They wondered how Ginny would survive being penniless, nameless and married to someone in Azkaban.

"Copies of that to the same vaults. We will tell you when to release it."

Ironclaw agreed and soon it was time for Harry to be purged of all the blocks. Severus watched the purging and couldn't believe the change in Harry. He grew a good six inches, looked a lot more like a Black, and after the power blocks came off nearly destroyed the room with the influx of magic. He still had Lily's eyes, his hair was deeper black and was wavy but no longer a rat's nest. He wasn't so skinny, his shoulders were broader, his cheekbones were higher, his lips were slightly fuller and his face was longer, the shocking thing was his scar was gone. He looked a lot like Reggie did when he was 15.

"His scar is gone." Severus pointed out.

"Yes, there was no reason for him to have it. It was only a regular scar. Whoever said it was cursed, put a glamour on it to appear that way." Healer Reaslix stated.

Severus growled and Harry opened his eyes again. "Dumbledore." He stated, his anger causing his magic to flair. Severus touched him gently. 

"Relax, Master, we will make him pay." Severus began to use the bond to send comfort to Harry. He felt Harry gain control of his magic and Severus just kept his hand on Harry's arm just in case.

"He will need to be careful for the next few weeks until his magic settle. He will need training in his new skills also." Healer Reaslix told Severus. "Here is a list of potions to help him adjust to the pain of the growth and skills."

Severus looked at the list. "I can make them for him."

"You can take him home, he will sleep for at least a day."

"Thank you, we do appreciate all of your help." Severus told Ironclaw and Reaslix.

"May your gold prosper and your enemies fall." Severus told them.

"May your enemies fear his name." Ironclaw stated with a tilt of his head towards a sleeping Harry. Severus laughed, scaring the people in the bank.

__________________________________________________

For the next few weeks, Tom, Lucius, and Severus worked with Harry on gaining control over his new skills. Sirius had to get some books from the Black Library to help with his new Metamorphmagus abilities. They learned Harry was even better at it than Tonks was, he had a natural grace no matter what height or gender he changed into.

His Elemental skills covered all the elements, they discovered that by accident when Lucius lost a few trees to fire, rain, frost, a tornado and a small earthquake.

They also discovered Harry had a few different animagus forms. He had six to be exact and complained that he just couldn't be normal. He could turn into a six-foot Basilisk, a black panther with green eyes, a raven, a Ice Phoenix, a black bear and a black Unicorn, which surprised everyone.

"You do realize this is why the old goat blocked his abilities. He is afraid of how powerful Harry is." Lucius stated. "He doesn't want anyone more powerful than him."

"Well, he has mage status, he had that even before the blocks were removed. Now I would say he is a Grand Mage, which magic hasn't had since the time of the founders." Tom stated. He looked at Harry, Tom was amazed. This kid wasn't even at his magical majority yet and was already the most powerful wizard.

"We need someone to work on is necromancy or we will be having the dead rise every time he gets near a graveyard or anyone who passed away." Severus commented.

"I have someone coming to help with that." Tom answered. "He will be very surprised by Harry."

Harry looked at Tom. "You look like a kid with his hand in the biggest cookie jar and told to have at it."

"I think that sums it up perfectly." Sirius stated.

"So who is this tutor?" Severus asked.

"Avery. He is a necromancer, just not as powerful as Harry is, but he will be able to teach Harry what he needs to know." Tom stated.

Soon lessons were going all day and Harry was enjoying his new skills, he was also enjoying teasing Tom and Severus a lot. Including giving Severus little kisses on the cheek. 

Sirius and Harry spent time talking about Reggie. Sirius telling him stories, but no one could find out any information about Lily and Reggie being together, their bonding wasn't even registered but it showed they were bonded on the family tree when Sirius looked at it. He had to have Kreacher hide it so that the Order wouldn't see it. Kreacher had surprised Sirius, once Kreacher knew that Sirius was with the Dark Lord and Harry. Kreacher started to obey Sirius and Sirius' mother only did the screaming when the Order was around, to not give Sirius' true loyalty away. 

____________________________________________________________

"It's going to be a very rough year. None of them are happy with you because of loss of funds." Sirius stated, he just got back from an Order meeting. "They expect me to smooth things over with you and get you to follow the party line basically. I will be talked to tomorrow, so I expect I will get an owl later from Dumbles with a time to meet with him."

Harry laughed. "Do they know about the proxy votes yet?"

"It wasn't mentioned. It didn't take long after the normal meeting for them to start talking about the money and stuff." He gave Harry a smirk. "I used your cloak to stick around afterwards by the door so that Moody couldn't see me. That is when it got interesting."

"Molly, Ginny, and Ron whined and whined about the loss of money and their missing stuff like they actually owned it. Hermione wants all those books back and her university fund back. Lupin is upset because he found out about the Wills. He did mention that they were read, but he was told it was because of some time limit on unread wills. So now the cabin is being used to cover his debt due to the theft. Basically, you upset the whole dirty lot of them, and it couldn't happen to better people. The sale of Basilisk really got the old goat upset too, he was counting on that money to pay off the debts the Order members had. Albus is now researching for a way to get you back under his control. He wants to discredit Severus, wants to have me file a claim, again, that is what will be talked about tomorrow." Sirius paused and looked to Severus. "I won't be doing it. Harry will stay here." He assured Severus. Harry didn't look at all like he was worried about it.

Harry stood up and looked at the blackboards. "Maybe we should get Dumbledore out before the end of the year. Have Umbridge do it for us actually, then have the Goblins and Rita release all of our information. Now if I remember correctly, Ginny will still have to marry Dumbles no matter what, and if he is going to Azkaban, it will happen sooner rather than later, is that right Lucius?"

"Yes, and they have to stay married until there are two heirs according to the contract before they can even think of any type of separation of marriage. There is also a chastity clause in there too, so she can't cheat." Lucius grinned. "The line theft, abuse charges, and stealing he will get at least 50 years if he lives that long."

"Lucius can we bring up all the past abuse, or is there a statute of limitations like in the muggle world?" Harry asked. They knew Harry was smart, but when he didn't know an answer, he wasn't afraid to ask their advice or assistance.

"No limitations, because children are to be cherished not abused." Lucius explained, all them watched Harry turn to the boards with an evil smirk on his face.

"Get Poppy's files, we will need them to prove the other cases of abuse. Sirius, did anyone mention the marriage contract?"

"No, come to think of it no one did. I thought that was strange." Sirius commented.

"It means the Goblins are honoring my request for them to hold off on it. I think Yule, it will be an excellent present, don't you think?" Harry asked.

Everyone agreed. "Well, we have just two more weeks before school starts. Severus is the old goat expecting you to arrive early?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but I will be going to the Platform, don't want to miss this year's event." Severus replied, earning a grin from Harry.

"Harry are you going as you or back to what you used to look like?" Tom asked.

"Don't want to give away the game too soon, I will stay as I was, or Dumbledore will wonder if the blocks and blood glamours are gone and why. Though it would be fun to scare him a time or two with just a slight change as if the glamours are fading." Harry grinned, sitting down in Tom's lap. Tom wrapped his arms around Harry. Severus leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"You, Brat, are truly evil." Severus said.

"You are just catching onto that now?" Harry asked surprised.

Everyone laughed and all answered: "No, we knew, we just appreciate it more."

____________________________________________________

Sirius arrived at Dumbledore's office and was surprised to see Remus and Molly sitting there waiting for him. "Afternoon everyone. I thought Albus wanted to talk to me, I didn't know we were having an Order meeting."

"No, it's not a meeting Sirius, I just invited them along to make sure you felt comfortable." Dumbledore said as he took his seat.

"Why would I need to be comfortable?" Sirius asked.

"Well you see, we are worried about Harry being with Severus. He spends too much time at Malfoy Manor with the boy. The boy needs to be around people that love him, and well now that he knows you, we feel it's time for you to take guardianship of Harry." Dumbledore stated.

Sirius looked at them confused for a few seconds. "You want me to take Harry away from his only father figure because you don't like that Severus is spending time also with his only godson Draco?"

"Yes, it's a very bad influence." Molly stated. "You know what those pureblood dark people are like. They are Slytherin."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to remove Harry, who is top of his class, has finished his OWLs and NEWTs with the best scores recorded so far. The same boy who hasn't had a single detention, hardly loses any points if he does at all. The boy has friends in all houses, has someone who takes care of him, instead of beating him like he was at the Dursleys or treat like a house elf like he was at the Dursleys. He lets me spend as much time as I want with my godson without causing any issues between the two of us. You want me to remove him from all that?" Sirius was trying to think of a few more ways to toss out the Dursley name.

"Sirius, surely you can see that being around Slytherins isn't a good thing. The Dark Lord will return and when he does, we need Harry to be able to defeat him." Remus stated.

"So far you have alienated Harry and now you want to try this? Do you really think this will make him want to listen to you? Do you think this will make him want to trust me or you? If anything it will make him hate us and even possibly run away straight back into Severus' arms."

"Well, I think I have a way to keep that from happening Sirius." Dumbledore stated. He knew Sirius wanted Harry with him, as Sirius make a big deal out of it all the time, just like he would have normally done if he was still with Dumbledore.

"What way?" Sirius asked.

"Some potions and spells that would help Harry see the truth." Molly stated, earning a glare from Dumbledore. Sirius saw the glare, so Molly wasn't to say that.

"Sirius we need a Vow from you to protect Harry, saying you will do whatever is necessary to help the boy." Dumbledore said.

"Oh no, I am not taking a Vow like that, if you plan on using potions and spells on him." Sirius knew he was in danger of having a memory charm tossed on him and was thankful he had allowed Tom to put a listening spell on him, one in the parsel so that Dumbledore couldn't find it.

"Sirius it is for the boy's best interest. He must defeat Voldemort when he comes back." Dumbledore stated.

"No, what is in Harry's best interest is if you stop trying to play these games, and speak to him like a person, not a weapon. Stop trying to control him and stop trying to take charge of him. You are doing the Light side no favor by playing these games with him." He stopped and looked at the three of them. "If you slip any potions or put any spells on him, I will have you all brought up on charges." Sirius got up quickly and was almost to the door when Remus grabbed him by the arm. 

"We can't let you leave like that Sirius." Dumbledore stated. Suddenly Sirius heard "Imperio" his mind went blank for a second and a voice said "you will bring Harry to me. You will bring him to me so I can fix him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I will bring Harry to you and let you fix him. I understand." Sirius broke the charm. Sirius was fuming, how dare they. He was very glad now that Tom had strengthened the shields in his mind because he knew he wouldn't have been able to break it if he hadn't.

"Let him go, Remus." Dumbledore said. "We will see you later Sirius, tell Harry we said hello."

"Certainly Albus, have a great afternoon." Sirius walked out of the office and headed straight to Malfoy Manor. He stormed into Harry's study. "Tell me you got all that."

Tom smiled. "We did, do you want to put the memory into a phial?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to get him for that." Sirius answered.


	10. Year 5 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore, Molly and Umbridge...need I say more?

Dumbledore was fuming. He couldn't find Sirius, Headquarters was locked down and he needed Harry. How could this all go so wrong? He was hoping to have Harry by Harry's birthday and everything all set for the boy to be his little weapon. Instead, nothing was going as planned. He was holding meetings either at the Burrow or in his office. He had also lost three more Aurors and some Ministry workers. They left his Order after some of the crack downs that were happening in the Ministry regarding people in the Order and they're breaking the law. He wasn't sure how he was going to replace the missing Ministry members, they were his little ways of finding out what was happening.  
____________________________________________________________

Severus stood on the platform with Harry, Lucius, and Draco. Sirius didn't want to be seen because he didn't want them to know he had never been truly Imperio by them and all of them were afraid of what Dumbledore might do if he found Sirius. Sirius had moved into Malfoy Manor later that night after clearing out his stuff and shutting down the Black house. They watched as the Weasley family came through the portal and saw Fred and George shake their heads no. Harry knew immediately that Molly was going to try something again. Severus squeezed his shoulders. "Here it comes." Draco mumbled, he saw the twins give the warning. 

Over the last two weeks of the summer Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley all joined Harry. They didn't like what they had heard and seen at the Order meetings. When they saw the pensive memories from Sirius they held out their arms for Harry to mark. Bill had checked with Gringotts again to make sure Harry's vaults were safe, even though Severus was keeping a close eye on them with the help of Lucius.

"Harry, dear, where is Sirius?" Molly asked as she approached Harry, trying to appear sweet and innocent. She didn't want to draw any attention to her.

"I am not really sure. He didn't tell me where he was going." Harry answered, it was the truth he really wasn't sure where Sirius was right this moment, as he had said he was going out to do some research for Tom. "I am sure he will appear soon."

"Well, that is fine, but really dear, you should come with me and we can get this all straighten out. You must be very worried about Sirius." Molly wanted to get him to the Headmaster and if she did it now, they would have time alone before anyone would realize Harry didn't make the train. She knew Dumbledore was counting on her to get Harry away from Severus.

"There is nothing to straighten out, so I don't need to anywhere with you. I am sure Sirius is fine, he is a big boy after all. Dad, I will see you at school, come on Draco let's go and find a compartment." Harry move around Molly, who made a grab for him, she missed him. She tried again and Harry dodged her, Severus had enough.

"Aurors!" Severus called out. Two of their Aurors came over. "I want her arrest for attempting kidnapping, again." These Aurors weren't members of the Order. They knew exactly who Harry was. Tom and Harry made sure there were people who belonged to their side on the platform patrolling this year. They knew Dumbledore would try something, he was getting desperate.

"I wasn't trying to kidnap him." Molly was clearly indignant at what was being said about herself.

"What do you call it when someone tries to grab a person numerous times after said person told them they didn't want to go with them? I even said I was getting on the train, you tried to grab me a few different times. I don't know about anyone else but to me that is kidnapping." Harry glared at her, he was getting sick of these games.

"He is correct, according to our law." Lucius stated. "Harry said he was getting on the train after he informed you he wasn't going anywhere with you." Lucius leaned forward. "This time you aren't getting off with just a few months."

Ron heard and started yelling: "Death Eater scum" and some threats which all of them ignored as Molly was arrested again. Ron didn't stop screaming until one of the Aurors told him that they would arrest him for slander if he didn't close his mouth. Ron shut up finally and stormed onto the train.

"Boys, go and get on the the train." Lucius instructed as he was enjoying watching the fight Molly was putting up. Mentally, he added resisting arrest to the charges. He would make sure the Aurors added that and from what she was saying, slander again. Her probation was now officially broken. Lucius was mentally laughing, as Molly was lead away and was thankful he didn't bet with Harry on what would have happened, it would have cost him more than what Draco lost to the boy in a year. The boy even had the words her son was spouting off down.

"You would think Dumbledore would learn not to use her." Draco stated as they sat down, joining Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Luna, and Neville in their compartment. They knew the twins would stop by once they got Ron knocked out.

"True but he is working with limit intelligent people. Seriously how many years in a row is he going to keep using Molly of all people?" Harry replied.

Everyone laughed. "Ron isn't much better, I was hoping he would get arrested that would have really made my day, but again I can torment him all year long with his Mummy being Dementors food." The Malfoy and Weasley feud was still strong and Draco was going to make sure Ronald Weasley knew it.

____________________________________________________________

"Brat, guess what." Severus nudged Harry, who was still sitting at the table talking with Luna, after the Welcoming Feast.

"He really does have a bad case of the wackspackets attacking." Luna told them. "He won't like your answers."

Severus and Harry looked at her and grinned. Luna smirked back. "Well, let's get our yearly visit over. I want to read some more of that potion journal I got today before bed." Harry told them, turning his head and looking at the head table. He rose and together they started to walk out of the Great Hall.

"For your added pleasure this year, hold on to shock, Madam Umbridge wants to join us. He made the mistake of mentioning it in front of her. Why the man did that I have no idea, I think he is finally cracking." Severus quietly told him as they walked to the Headmaster's office.

"I do hope she isn't going to try anything with me." Harry informed him, he wasn't impressed with her after again meeting her in the Ministry. The woman was rude and stupid, but she would play right into their hands.

"I don't believe she will. She mentioned in our staff meeting how you are getting away with too much freedom and using your fame." Severus informed him.

"She said that in front of you? Interesting." Harry replied, looking at Severus as if wondering how stupid the woman really was.

"Not as interesting as my response was." Severus smirked. He had enjoyed that staff meeting. It was the only one in a long time he had enjoyed. Usually, he dread them as Albus would drag them out forever and make everyone miserable.

"Can I guess?"

"No, but you can view it later. I know you most likely have it accurate." Severus replied.

"I don't need to view it, I know you gave her a sneer, said "that is my son you are talking about" you paused and continued in a very quiet voice to her, with "if anything you should be more worried about what goes on with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley." She looked at you and you nodded towards Dumbledore and she got the finally got the idea after you mentioned how he fought so hard to get them to be prefects despite everyone else's objections." Harry replied.

"You do know how much I hate when you do that? I also said you didn't need to tell me." Severus informed him. He had given up betting already because of the boy, and he really did hate it when he could do almost word for word what someone said. He felt Harry give his hand a slight touch and knew Harry wasn't trying to be mean or cruel to him. He forgave him with a small touch back in reply.

"Hey I didn't give you the statics this time." Harry smirked after he felt Severus' return touch. They were quiet until they reached the Headmaster's office. "Let me guess this time."

"No, gummy bears, whatever they are. You most likely would have come up with some screwball candy and give him more crazy ideas for candy passwords. I swear this thing makes a list of ones people name off so that he can use them later." Severus sneered. "No idea why that man is so taken with muggle candy."

"Senile?" Harry whispered, earning him a slight smile from Severus as Severus tried not to let out a laugh as they climbed the stairs. Harry gave him a slight nudge and the laugh almost escaped him, but he was able to control himself in time.

Sitting in the Headmaster's office was Madam Umbridge, Dumbledore, and Ron Weasley, Harry looked at Severus, the man was so predictable. "Harry, Severus lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." they said together, while Umbridge looked at Dumbledore like he was senile. The face she made, as she was looking at Dumbledore, who was looking like a sugar-crazed druggie was funny to Harry.

"I am sure you are wondering what this is about?" Dumbledore started only to be cut off by Madam Umbridge as she cleared her throat. "hem, hem." Harry and Severus realized quickly her voice was going to drive them up the wall.

They all look at her and she said: "I fail to see why Professor Snape and Mr. Potter are here. I am certain the Aurors gave you the correct accounting of what happened on the platform."

"That may be true, but I would like to hear what happened, and maybe we can work this out." Dumbledore stated. He really didn't want Molly in Azkaban again, it was making the Order look pitiful, and it was because she couldn't control herself. He was having a hard enough time trying to get people to believe the Dark Lord was back, and she was making it harder to recruit people with her stunts. She was to grab him quietly and disappear or put the portkey on the boy if she got close enough.

Harry looked at Severus and shrugged his shoulder so Severus started it off. "Mrs. Weasley approached us and tried to force my son to go with her, to where I have no idea, but she tried to grab him a few times, he was able to dodge her. Lord Malfoy had the Aurors on duty arrest her."

"I am sure it is all a misunderstanding, we can work it out." Dumbledore stated calmly, he was trying not to hex Severus and Harry. Why couldn't they just do what he wanted? He was sure he could control them, yet so far everything he tried had failed. Maybe it was time to put Severus back into Azkaban, remind him what it was like.

"I don't want my mother in Azkaban again." Ron whined, he looked at Harry. "She really didn't mean it."

Severus glared at Ron. "She didn't mean to grab him which time Mr. Weasley? She ignored him flat out saying he didn't want to go with her. I think it is clear she meant to try and grab him and take him someplace. I am wondering where to?" He looked straight at Dumbledore as he asked the question.

Dumbledore feigned surprise at that, he knew Severus knew it was him that planned it, but he really needed to get hold of Harry and get him set up to take out Tom. Tom still hadn't shown his face as of yet, to the public. It was making him look very bad since he kept insisting that he was back, granted the only proof he had was from Harry's first year. Tom was returned to a wraith again, so he still had time before he had a body again, he just needed to find Tom and have him dealt with permanently. It needed to be done while he could at least control Harry. The marriage contract might come in handy sooner than he thought, he might use it to after putting Severus back in Azkaban.

"Please, Professor Snape, don't do this." Ron pleaded.

"I am not doing anything. The Aurors were there and they made the arrest. She broke her probation by doing this. No charges will even need to be filed. We can't do a thing about it. I didn't even call over the Aurors as you very well know Mr. Weasley." Severus retorted offended by the very idea.

"He is obeying the law, young man, something your mother should learn to do." Umbridge interjected meanly.

Harry glanced at Umbridge and wondered what she would do if he pushed Ron a little more. "Ron, she lunged at me, due to my Dad's training I was able to dodge. She has done something to me almost every year. Why should we let her get away with breaking the law? Aren't you always going on about how evil Slytherins are and how everyone who is in that house should be jailed, even if they haven't committed a crime yet, I believe your words were "just to make sure we are safe the evils of snakes and who cares if they haven't done anything as of yet, they will." Your mother has committed a crime and you want us to let her go free?"

"Very well spoken, Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you take your duty seriously." Umbridge, who was a Slytherin, wasn't happy to hear Ron's opinion of her old house. Dumbledore had too much power in this school and she was going to change that. There was no way she was going to allow him to take over the Ministry.

Severus wanted to give Harry a pat on the back, he just dumped Weasley directly into Umbridge's path and used Weasley's own words to do it with. He loved Harry's memory when he did things like this. He hated it when Harry was able to use it to get around him and Tom at times, but Harry always seemed to have a reason for whatever actions he took.

"I am sure Mr. Weasley doesn't really mean that. I am sure we can clear this all up." Dumbledore tried again to regain control of the situation, he couldn't believe Ron had said those words in public, where Harry could hear him. The boy needed a muzzle just like his mother. 

"It is settled, Mr. Potter you may go to your common room, I believe Ravenclaw isn't it?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge and thank you." Harry stood up and looked at Severus and winked. "Night Dad, see you tomorrow." Harry left the office, he wanted to laugh but held it in.

"Do you need me any longer?" Severus was enjoying the discomfort of Ron Weasley and Dumbledore, but he was hoping to escape.

"Yes, I want to get this cleared up, Severus, we can't have Molly in Azkaban." Dumbledore started talking before Umbridge could answer. The Order couldn't handle any more bad press. He already had lost Filius and Minerva helping him in regards to Harry.

"I believe it is settled, Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape, I hope this year proceeds much better for you and your son." Umbridge stated. She noticed the strife between Dumbledore, Potter, and Snape and wanted to use that, she couldn't wait to tell Cornelius. 

"Good night." Severus stated and turned and left. He meet Harry at the bottom of the stairs, they smirked as Severus cast a listening charm.

"Now, Mr. Weasley I do believe you need to get to bed." Umbridge stated, she wanted this interview done. She knew she could get more out of the boy later with a few detentions.

"What about my mother?" Ron whined.

"I am sure your father will let you know more information when the time is right." Umbridge stated. "Good night Mr. Weasley."

"My mum." Ron tried again.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not following an order Mr. Weasley."

"Dolores aren't you being harsh?" Dumbledore asked.

"He needs to learn." 

"Ron, I will talk to you later." Dumbledore stated, Ron got up and went down the stairs, missing Harry and Severus hiding behind the Gargoyle, invisible.

"Dolores, I will not have you talking to my students like that. You just sent a boy's mother to Azkaban because you wouldn't let me talk to them. It might have been worked out. Everyone deserves a second chance." Dumbledore stated.

"You had no right to interfere in any way, Professor Dumbledore and you have no right to call my by my first name, I have not given you leave to do so. I also believe Molly Weasley was given a second chance and this is how she repays it by doing the same thing the following year, I would say you are asking for her to be let loose on the general populous for some reason that is personal to you." Umbridge stated.

"We are informal here among the staff. Now, maybe tomorrow, Harry, Ron, Severus and I can sit own, have some tea, and work this out." Dumbledore told her happily, ignoring what she just told him, and missing the warning that she knew Molly was part of his group.

"You will not broach this subject with them. It is out of your hands as Headmaster of this school. You are not Chief Warlock anymore, you don't have any say in this." Umbridge informed him. "Now I am heading to bed, it will be a busy day tomorrow." She left his office.

Dumbledore cursed as the door closed, he tossed some floo powder into the fire and called "The Burrow." He waited for a few minutes and Arthur appeared. "I am so sorry Arthur but I couldn't do anything. Madam Umbridge stepped in and prevented me from speaking to Harry and Severus."

"What can we do?" Arthur asked.

"We need to find a good lawyer, and I want you to talk to Ron. His attitude is what stopped me from helping out. He needs to stop voicing his opinion on the evils of Slytherin House. Umbridge is going to be surely going to go after him for it. It was her house."

"I will try, but you know, you and Molly are responsible for that. Both of you always going on about Slytherin and how much we need Harry to take care of He-Who-Not-Be-Named. Now, how am I going to pay for a lawyer? Are you going to take the funds from Harry's account?"

"I am afraid I can't. Severus has control over all of the vaults." Dumbledore wasn't about to offer his own money. "I can only give you some advice."

"Yes, and your advice has worked out so well. My wife is facing Azkaban, again, because of you and your idea to kidnap the boy from the platform." Arthur retorted bitterly. He was sick of Dumbledore and his ideas. It was costing him his family. Most of his sons didn't even come home anymore, only Ron and that was because he was living there. He didn't even want to think of Ginny and her obsession with becoming Mrs. Harry Potter. He knew that wasn't going to happen. Yes, following Dumbledore had cost him too much. He needed to do something and fast before his family was destroyed by following Dumbledore.

"I am sure it will work out." Dumbledore wasn't sure, but he didn't want to listen to Arthur whine about it. "I must go now. I will talk more with Severus and Harry and see what we can do." He didn't hold out much hope unless he got Harry alone and pumped him full of potions and spells, Severus would need some too or he would figure it out. He groaned as he cut the floo off.

"You know you aren't fooling anyone." Headmaster Dippet said, "those boys aren't going to allow you to do anything to them."

"I don't know what you mean." Dumbledore stated.

"You do. You best change your ways." The sorting hat replied instead.

Dumbledore stormed out of his office and headed to his quarters. Severus and Harry heard his quarter's door slam and grinned at each other. Harry leaned forward and kissed Severus on the mouth. "See you tomorrow." He left.

Severus watched him go, and wondered how he ended up so lucky, the last five years so far had been the best in his life, and he owed it all to Harry. He made his way to his quarters to let Lucius, Sirius, and Tom know what happened. He also was going to get some protection jewelry from Tom for Harry.

______________________________________________________

It was the first weekend after school started and Harry had flooed over to Malfoy Manor to talk to Tom. They needed to get started on their plans to get their followers out of Azkaban. Today was the first meeting with the Death Eaters.

"Remember we need thirty muggles, they need to be ones that no one will miss. So select people from the streets who are crazy, ill, and all over the place, not just in one area." Harry told the Death Eaters. Most had been in and out of Malfoy Manor over the last few years and knew Harry was in charge, next to Tom. Harry had proven in more than one way he was Tom's equal in their eyes. 

Tom looked down at Harry as he was speaking, one of the Death Eaters got very stupid or brave depending on which house you were from. "Why are we listening to you? You are a kid." 

Before Tom could respond with Crucio, Harry had the man writhing on the floor, under one of his more creative curses. Tom thought it looked more painful than the Crucio curse. "I don't know why? Could it be that it is because I am in charge." Harry stated calmly. He looked to Tom. "We really need to have a mandatory IQ test for new people." He let go of the curse finally. "Anyone else want to question me?" No one said a word.

Barty and Sirius were grinning like fools, exchanged looks and almost let out a bit of a laugh but held back when they saw Tom looking at them. The older Death Eaters who knew Harry were impressed at how quick he was with his spells. They also realized they didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his spells. Harry had never taken anything from anyone and he wasn't about to let some newbie start. "Antonin, I have those books for you to read." Harry stated, "Severus, there is new potion ingredients in the potions lab, take who you need to make the newer version of the poly-juice potions."

"I will be fine with Draco and you, Master if that is alright." Severus stated, bowing his head in submission. In meetings, he knew Harry was his Master, just as Tom knew Harry was his dominant partner. Severus peeked up and saw Harry's approval.

"Barty, Sirius, Antonin work on those weapons we talked about. Those new books I got for Antonin will help some, but I want you to start collecting from dealers."

"Yes, My Lord." All three of them replied.

Harry nodded and looked to Tom. "You have anything you want to add?"

Tom stood from his chair. "Anyone who fails will not be facing my wrath, but your Master's. Trust me when I say, you will think my Crucio was a pleasurable experience compared to his spells, ask Mr. Wibley if you don't believe me." Tom sat back down. Tom glanced at Lucius, Severus, and a few others who had been in on the plans from almost the beginning. He saw the respect Harry earned with that curse. He knew they believed he was smart but they weren't sure if he had what it took to take charge of the Death Eaters. Now there was no doubt in anyone's eyes. 

Harry waited for a few seconds for Tom's words to sink in. "The rest of you are to give your reports to Lucius. If you are in the Ministry, stay behind. The rest of you will be called when you are needed. Dismissed."

Soon only the Ministry workers were left. "You are going to have your old marks removed and replaced with newer ones and also in different spots. We don't want anyone caught." Harry informed them. Tom began marking his people as Severus and Harry left the room to head back to Hogwarts. Sirius and Lucius stayed behind, passing out potions if someone needed them. The new marks didn't hurt, but the removal of the old ones did. 

________________________________________________________

At the beginning of October, Tom was sitting at his desk in his study when Harry entered the room. "I have our plans for the breakout done." He put the map down in front of Tom.

"According to the schedule, no Aurors are on duty during the full moon, the Dementors will, however, be out in full force. We have 23 people that can do the Protonus Charm. If we could get a few more it would be helpful. I am not sure we have enough time to train anyone, so I did the switch using those figures." Harry explained. "We need to place them in these spots, 4 to each floor with one extra doing the basement since that is where most of our people are."

"Do we know the number of our people per floor?" Tom asked, he saw Harry grin and knew he asked a question that he should have known Harry had the information for.

"Yes, there is only four floors that they have our people on, we have 12 on the basement level, 10 on the first floor, 4 each on the second and third floor. The Lestranges are in the basement level, together with some of our more dubious members." Harry informed him.

"Bella is my most faithful." Tom remarked earning him a glare from Harry. "We never did anything." He added quickly, Harry looked closely at him.

"Remember to whom you now belong Tom, I am even more possessive than you are." Harry told him. The three of them were in the beginning stages of courtship, and Harry was very serious about it, making Tom and Severus feel very secure for the first times in their lives about a relationship.

Tom leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. "I know, and trust me I enjoy the feeling, only you and Severus." 

Harry nodded his agreement, giving Tom a kiss in approval of his words. They hadn't moved beyond kissing and holding hands, all of them feeling Harry was still too young but didn't mean they didn't enjoy Harry being in charge. 

"We will have five people standing by to place port-keys on our people or help them if need be. 15 of our inner circle handling two muggles a piece will make it fast and easy. We will poly-juice the muggle as they are switched out with one of ours. We will need at least 7 healers to help with our people in addition to Severus with his potions. Severus will need to stay here to organize everything on this end as our people arrive. With Narcissa and him having their medi-wizardry license and his potion skills that should be enough to help people sort how bad our friends are when they arrive."

Tom looked down at the map. "How long do you think this will take?"

"We will need at least 10 minutes into the Azkaban once we land, we will be using a port-key to land just outside the main gate. I would say the whole operation will take an hour, now that is factoring in people being in their worst shape and Dementor issues."

"Issues?" Tom asked, wondering what Harry had made adjustments for. Harry's mind, to him, was a very interesting study, he had yet to fully understand how it worked.

"Yes, like some idiot really not being able to cast when he actually sees a Dementor. No one will be left on their floor without at least two people being able to cast. Even if it means you and I have to stay on separate floors. I did factor that in, if you look here, I have you on the second floor and me on the third." Harry replied.

"Why on the second and third?" Tom asked

"I want the stronger ones in the basement and on the first floor since we have more people there. If we have to leave anyone behind I would rather it be a lesser one." Harry responded.

"What if the Aurors are there or the alarm goes off?" Tom asked.

Harry looked at him. "I did say we are bringing 23 people who can handle Dementors, and only placed 17 of them in the prison, the remaining 5 with 10 more of our people will be handling the main gate. I don't want to sink the boat they use or destroy anything because we need it to be low key. The Aurors who might be there will be in the shed on the mainland. That is the only place they are when the Dementors are that heavy."

Tom looked impressed. "This could work." He said, he couldn't have planned it better, well actually he knew he couldn't have planned it better, Harry seemed to know statistics like no one else he knew.

Harry looked at him and tilted his head sideways as if wondering if Tom left his brain someplace. "Could work? When have my plans ever failed?" Harry sounded insulted. Tom was about to say something but closed his mouth as he saw Lucius from the corner of his eye.

"There is always a first time." Lucius said coming into the room, he loved to bait Harry for some reason and Tom knew one day Harry was not going to be in a mood for his baiting.

"Bite your tongue." Harry retorted, but he looked at Tom. Tom knew Harry wasn't happy with Tom's last remark. Lucius smirked at Harry. "I need to head back, Severus can only cover so much, and I don't want Umbridge to know I left."

"How is that going?" Lucius asked.

"Lots of detentions for Gryffindor." Harry replied, leaving.

"When he is planning the breakout?" Lucius asked.

"Samhain." Tom showed Lucius the plans. He was wondering how to make it up to Harry. He knew he had hurt him, he wasn't sure how to make it better. He would talk to Severus.

Lucius looked over the plans with Tom and finally asked: "did we ever get his intelligence tested? Is that the statistics of everything?" Lucius was looking at the numbers, the factors Harry included. "I am telling you, we should have had him during the first war." Lucius left the room, not expecting an answer.

Tom laughed.

____________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting in DADA and watching Granger and Weasley try not to say a word regarding anything Umbridge was teaching. Granger was even sitting on her hands. He had to laugh, so far those two had detention almost every night since school started and it was the only the second week of October and every time Gryffindor was back in the positive for points they did something to get it back into the negative again. They weren't very popular with their house again. 

Umbridge was going on about theory again when Granger popped her hand up. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Harry had to hide his grin.

"Professor Umbridge are you telling us, that we are to never defend ourselves?"

"Why would you have to defend yourself?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters aren't going to want to invite us to sit down to tea." Mumbled Ron, earning a glare from Hermione. Harry glanced at Draco, who was trying not to laugh.

"Detention Mr. Weasley, I believe tomorrow night, as you already have one tonight. 5 points from Gryffindor for spreading lies." Umbridge stated. "Now Mr. Weasley, I won't have you spreading those types of lies."

"So, what are we to do if we see Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.

"There is no reason for you to see them nor for you to be engaging in any types of battles." Umbridge commented.

"Professor Dumbledore said-" Ron started to say only to be kicked by Hermione under the desk.

"Another detention Miss Granger for violence and one for you Mr. Weasley. Another 10 points from Gryffindor for violence." Umbridge stated. "Now, please open your books to chapter 6 and begin reading." 

Harry almost smirked as Granger raised her hand again. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"How are we to do our OWLs if we don't practice our spells?"

"If you have your theory down, you will do fine on your practicals." Umbridge stated.

"So you are saying we are never going to be practicing our spells in here?" Granger asked.

"Miss Granger I am wondering why you are so eager to wave your wand around in a fight, from what I have seen so far in this class you can punch and kick better than most boys. Do you need to see a mind healer for your violent outbursts?" Umbridge asked.

Harry almost lost it when she asked that. He had to put his head down and bit his lip. He couldn't wait to tell Severus about this. He was going to be racing Draco to see who would be the first one to tell Severus. Harry finally managed to glance over to Draco who was trying not to grin also. 

Harry was only in the class because Umbridge asked him for help due to his scores on the OWLs and NEWTs, he agreed as he needed the laugh as he informed Severus when he agreed to help Umbridge. He just wasn't expecting it to be this much fun. He loved watching Granger and Weasley squirm.

After the bell rang ending the class Harry turned to Umbridge. "I do believe Dumbledore is the cause of all this Dark Lord business. You heard Weasley. He is just like his mother."

Umbridge looked at Harry, as she gathered up her supplies. "I do too, and it will end. I will not have that man spreading those false rumors. He is making the Ministry look bad."

"I believe he thinks he can do whatever he likes, just look at how Granger and Weasley worship him. They still do whatever they want no matter how many detentions or points you take from them. He will find a way to give them back to them at the end of the school year, he has every year. Ever since those two came here, he has stolen the house cup from the right house and given it to Gryffindor. Ask around, the students will tell you." Harry added and began to leave the room. "I do think you need to have a chat with the Minister about how this school is run."

_______________________________________________

Three days later, Harry laughed as Severus told him that Umbridge had left for the Ministry that afternoon to talk to Minister Fudge. Umbridge came back a short while and after talking it over with the Minister, she passed Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three to promote herself as first-ever "Hogwarts High Inquisitor". 

"I am so glad I didn't take that bet with you." Severus informed him as he read the decree.

Harry leaned against him. "I could have made it interesting." He went back to standing next to Severus.

"Oh, really? I think I would like to have known that." Severus grinned at him, they began to walk to the Great Hall. "You know she is going to let this go to her head."

"Yes, and I bet she fires a few of our favorites." Harry retorted and went to his seat.

Severus just shook his head as he continued on to his seat.  
_____________________________________________

The Azkaban switch went exactly as Harry planned it, no one broke the plan, no one failed to produce a Patronus Charm and everyone was out within 45 minutes. Harry landed in the Manor and grinned at Tom, who snapped at Harry. "I don't need to hear it." 

"Tom you have to admit that plan was perfect. It was better than anything we have done so far." Harry remarked, almost giddy with excitement as they walked up the stairs to where they knew Severus would be. He was trying to ignore Tom's mood. He didn't understand why he was upset.

Tom glared, his eyes full of anger. "I knew you would do it just fine when I first mentioned you doing the plans, why else would I have had you do draw them up. It's like everything else."

"That was better than just fine. What happened?" Harry wondering what was wrong with Tom.

"Nothing happened, your plan worked wonderfully, what more could you ask for?" Tom retorted. He knew he was taking his anger out on Harry, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"It worked perfectly, no one was injured, we got out free and clear." Harry looked at Tom, he wanted to find a room and talk to the man and find out what was wrong but Sirius appeared.

"I see someone's ego is getting bigger." Sirius commented as he pulled off his robes. "I must say if I end up in there again, I do hope you plan on such a wonderful rescue for me."

"If you end up there again, I will skin you alive." Harry remarked. "Actually if any of our people end up back there, they will be facing me." He went to storm off, but Sirius grabbed his arm.

Sirius face showed surprise at Harry's comment. "Harry, you do realize what we are doing is illegal?"

"Your point?" Harry was getting very annoyed. First Tom, now Sirius. He had no idea why Tom as upset with him, and now Sirius was questioning him.

"Wasn't making one, just checking." Sirius watched Harry walk away from them. He knew something was wrong with Harry, he was in a good mood when they landed and now he looked ready to hurt someone. Sirius looked at Tom as if to ask what happened.

Tom walked fast and pulled Harry to him. "Let's go and find Severus, you can brag all you want to him. I am sure he will want to hear all about it." His tone was anything but nice, however, he wanted to try to make up for his own mood. He knew he was taking it out on Harry and wanted to make it right, but he was failing badly. Tom glanced at Sirius. "Don't you have someplace to be?"

"No, not really, I thought I would see just how big my godson's ego has gotten." Sirius retorted.

"Back off Mutt." Severus told Sirius but without any hate or anger behind the words. "So how did it go?"

"Yes, Harry how did it go?" Tom wished he could turn off this anger.

Harry glared at him, his anger rising, and thought two could play at this game. "I am not sure, let's see, everyone's here, no one got hurt, we did it faster than we expect and yet I am having to put up with a jerk being pissed at me for some unknown reason. Why, Tom, don't you tell Severus how it went, after all, you seem to have something that crawled up your butt and died." Harry stormed off.

"Harry?" Severus called after him. "I wasn't there, so maybe you can provide the details." He wasn't sure what was going on, but he needed to get Harry to calm down before someone was hurt.

"I am sure Tom and Sirius can fill you in." Harry remarked bitterly as he turned the corner. 

Severus glared at of them. "What did you do to make him upset with you?"

Tom sighed. "I took my anger out on him."

Sirius, at the same time, answered: "made fun of his ego."

Severus pulled them out of the hallway and into a room. "What do you mean you took your anger out on him? What were you angry about? Why did you take it out on Harry? and you-" he pointed to Sirius, "making fun of his ego? He doesn't have an ego most of the time. How many times have we complained about him not telling us about what he has done?"

Tom looked guilty. "I was angry because I think I was jealous of how much control Harry has over my followers. Everyone followed his orders exactly, no one made a mistake, and it went perfectly. When have any of our raids gone perfectly before?"

Sirius just looked down. "I have no excuse. While you two talk I will go and apologize to him." Sirius left the room.

"I don't believe you." Severus remarked. "He has done a wonderful job in getting everything set for tonight and you destroyed it because of jealousy. You sit here I am going to get Harry and we are going to talk."

Severus left the room and went to find Harry. He found him in the training room destroying numerous training dummies that were said to be unbreakable, Harry was proving that wrong. He waited until Harry noticed him. "Master." Severus knelt when Harry finally stopped tossing spells.

"Severus." Harry moved over to him, touching his hair, and running his fingers through it gently. "You have come to get me so that Tom and I will talk."

"He is not used to having someone else in charge. I think tonight it got to him." Severus replied.

Harry sat down on the floor next to Severus. "I know, I realized that a bit ago, but doesn't change how angry I felt at his words."

"I understand that." Tom said from the doorway. "Severus is right. I am not used to having someone else in charge." Tom moved into the room and joined them on the floor. "It was easy in the meetings because I got used to you controlling them in the last few years, they were always small and over time they grew until we finally called all of my followers. Tonight was really the first time, I was out with you and seeing you lead. It went perfectly. None of our raids before had ever gone exactly the way they were planned, someone always seemed to go crazy and it went nuts from there." 

Harry pulled Tom into his arms. "Tom, they are our followers. I don't want you to think that you are second place or even less than I am. Yes I expect you to defer to me when it comes to our relationship, but in other areas we are equal. Haven't I always shown you my plans? Who does the end of year productions for us? You aren't being replaced."

Severus moved closer to them and Harry pulled him into his embrace also. "I am trying. I have never had a relationship before."

"I think only Severus can say he has." Harry replied.

"Not really." Severus answered. 

"I guess we are all in the same boat and we will learn, I am not giving up either of you." Harry told them.

Tom leaned back against Harry's chest. He didn't say a word and they were just sitting there quietly for a long time until Harry reminded them. "We need to get back to Hogwarts. I don't want to give the game away." They stood up and Tom walked them to the floo. Harry gave Tom a kiss and asked: "we are good?"

"We are good." Tom replied, giving Harry and Severus a kiss. 

"I so didn't need to see that." Sirius greeted them. "Glad to see things are back to normal. See ya later kiddo."

Severus and Harry left as they heard a yelp and "what was that for?" from Sirius.

________________________________________________


	11. Year 5 part 3, the end of the year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of year 5, Harry and Co are at it again.

Harry spent the next few days scanning the paper, no mention of the breakout was mentioned. He knew it wouldn't be, but he felt better. He glanced up to Severus, who had just put down his own paper. Severus nodded his head to Harry. Harry tilted his head towards Granger. Severus gave a quirk of his eyebrow and at Harry's nod, he knew what happened. Granger had asked Harry to Hogsmeade for the coming weekend. He wondered how soon before he could tell Umbridge about Granger's idea.

Severus looked at Umbridge, she already had his Slytherin keeping an eye out on the Gryffindors, he meant to ask Draco what else she asked of them. He would have to remember to ask, or maybe he should just ask Harry, the boy knew way too much information. He also needed to tell Harry if Draco hadn't. He looked quickly to Draco, mouthed "meeting." 

Draco noticed, tilted his head towards Harry and nodded his agreement. He wondered when they had become good at silent communication. Draco knew none of them could do it this well until about a year or so ago. He was spending way too much time with adults. Draco looked down to Blaise and Pansy. They glanced up. He mouthed "meeting."

Later that night in the ROR, Harry entered the room with Severus following him. Everyone sat down. "Nothing is in the papers, but I still want you to keep an eye on the moron twins. If anyone will know something, it will be them and Weasel can't keep his mouth shut. Also be extra careful, I think he is going to start attacking Slytherins since Dumbledore didn't keep his mother out of Azkaban." Harry told them.

"How much information has Umbridge asked you for?" Severus asked them.

"She just wants the run down, gossip mostly. Keep an eye on Granger and Weasel that type of thing. She really wants to know what they are planning. She is really paranoid about what the old man will do. Do you want us to tell her about the Hogsmeade meeting?" Draco asked.

"No, I have plans lined up for using that against them and Dumbles later." Harry told them. "I will let you know exactly what happened so that you will be informed." Draco and the rest nodded their heads. "Draco also pass out the information to other DE kids. I don't want anyone to accidentally spill to Umbridge before it's time." 

"Any questions?" Severus asked. They spent the next hour talking about the breakout and answering any questions about any family member that might have been involved. Severus explained that most of the ones who were in Azkaban would need until next Summer at least to recover. He told them mind healers would also be working with them. 

_________________________________________________

As Severus was beginning to worry about where Harry was, he heard his door open and saw Harry come in. He felt the wards go up. Harry walked towards him and gave him a nice long kiss, one he leaned into and wanted to continue. He let out a moan. He felt Harry pull away. "That was amazing." He heard Harry say.

"Thank you." Severus blushed, he sat down, and Harry sat down in his lap. "You do realize there is a chair across from me?" 

"Yes, but this is much more fun." Harry replied. "Do you want to hear what happened?"

"We should get Tom here." Severus told him. 

"I am here." Tom stepped forth. "I followed Harry in, met him at the gate. That kiss looked amazing."

Harry grinned. "Never said I wouldn't bring company." Tom leaned down and gave Severus a kiss, one that was equally as hot, Harry thought.

"So you didn't see what happened at the Inn?" Severus asked, breathlessly, trying to recover. Who know both of them were such good kissers. 

"No, since I was in a meeting with Lucius I couldn't make it in time. I am surprised you didn't follow." Tom told him, as he sat down opposite them.

"I couldn't, Umbridge decided to have a staff meeting with remaining Professors, and since it wasn't my weekend to go with the idiots." He wondered briefly when he started calling the students idiots like Harry but disregarded it. "I had no choice but to attend. It was interesting, however, she is now ready to start sitting in on classes and I believe Harry was right, she will be doing her best to be getting rid of some of our favorites. I am so glad I gave up gambling."

Harry sighed. "I am getting so poor because of it too, no one wants to bet with me anymore. I had to actually take funds out of my account to buy new quills."

"The horror." Severus retorted. He almost laughed, legally he was to supply all the stuff Harry needed each year for school, but the Brat made so much money from gambling with everyone, he never even took out money for his school supplies. He didn't think any other student could say they made it almost 5 years without paying for school just from betting.

"I know, feel for me." Harry smiled, Harry waved his hand and Severus chair got bigger. "Join us, Tom." Tom joined them. They all seemed to enjoy anytime they could cuddle together, actually any time they could just be near each other. 

"So, tell us what happened?" Tom asked after he got comfortable. He had one of his arms tucked behind Harry and that hand could touch Severus' arm. He smiled over at Severus.

"Granger had most of the students from my year there a few from the other years, but not too many. Luna and Neville were there, no Slytherin of course. She talked about how our OWLs were going to be affected, and how everyone needed to learn how to defend themselves. After a lot of debates about the return of the Dark Lord versus the Savior, someone finally asked what could they do about it. She went on a tangent about learning how to fight. Luna and Neville also add their bits, saying how much better I was and how I helped them. That got the whole lot of them to sign up this "hex" sheet of hers. If someone spills the beans something like sneak is to appear on their forehead. She also pointed out something very interesting. It frankly pissed me off. She kindly pointed out I had the highest scores and my OWLs and NEWTs already." He let out a low growl at that. "I know Dumbles had to tell her, and this little group was his idea. She didn't mention my Master's however, so I am wondering if he knows about them or not."

"I believe he had to. Your results weren't made public here, I mean she could have looked them but that would take the knowledge you had taken them already. The only student who knew that information was Draco and we know he didn't tell anyone." Tom supplied.

"Correct, so that means the old goat is trying to get this done." Severus added.

"Yes, and Umbridge isn't to know, they want to use the ROR, with me leading the group. I said I would give my answer on Monday."

"What are you thinking?" Severus knew Harry had a plan, most likely more than one.

Harry tilted his head. "I am thinking, if I break it up into two different groups, Granger and Weasley in one with the other light people, our people and those of who are leaning towards us, in another group. I teach two different types of spells. In the ROR, the Headmaster can't keep track of spells used, but to be safer I will also add ward stones in the corners to prevent him from trying to find out what we are casting. The second group, of course, I want you to attend with me. Between the two of us, I believe we can get them up to NEWT level easy and some to Auror."

"Get our people up to scratch, while keeping track of what the Light knows." Tom liked the idea. He gave Harry a quick kiss on the top of his head.

"Yes." Harry grinned at him. "If we have Severus at both meetings, we can make sure Dumbles can't say a word, as all clubs need a Professor to monitor them. No one will know, however, about the "darker" club."

"What about Umbridge? She is going to have a fit if she finds out." Severus did like this idea, he just wanted to make sure everything was covered. He decided he was the worrier of the trio, and he had to be since he realized Tom and Harry were planners but didn't worry too much about some of the minor details at times.

"Oh, she will find out. She will find out about the Light when it comes time. I am thinking it will help cement with her and Fudge the idea of Dumbles wanting to take over the Ministry since Granger's idea is to call it Dumbledore's Army or DA for short." Harry informed them. 

"You have a time frame before they get caught?" Tom asked.

"Wait, Miss Know-It-All is wanting to call it Dumbledore's Army, knowing the Ministry is out to get him?" Severus asked.

"Yes, can you imagine that. I didn't even have to suggest it. She came up with it all by herself. Now I believe Umbridge should hear of the group first about Yule, ban meetings of groups of students and of course, Quidditch at that time period, which will add to the students dislike of her. I know someone will break and tell her around January. I plan on letting her know shortly before that, make her promise not to reveal anything yet, so she will think I am on their side." Harry explained. "When is she going to start her reviews?"

"Next week. I believe she has targeted Hagrid and that useless thing Dumbles like to call a Seer." Severus really couldn't stand Sybill Trelawney, she drove him batty every time she opened her mouth.

Harry stared off into space for a few minutes, thinking, Severus and Tom watched. They were intrigued when Harry did things like this, even after years of watching. Harry got up off of Severus' lap and summoned a few books to him, he put them down on Severus' desk and muttered a few words, the books opened and pages turned. Severus looked to Tom, who mouthed "no idea which spell that is."

"He most likely made it up." Severus returned. Severus began to think that Harry should publish some of this potions and spells, yes he had numerous Masters already but he needed to get his name out there if they wanted people to follow him later. 

"Severus, according to the by-laws, a teacher must have a Mastery to teach. How many have one?" Harry asked.

"I believe Minerva, Filius, Poppy. I think Irma isn't required to have one." Severus replied.

Harry nodded his head and continued reading for a few minutes. "According to this, Umbridge can fire anyone else on the staff, she can't touch anyone with a Masters unless it goes through the Board of Governors. Dumbledore can be suspended, however, if she gives enough proof to the Ministry." He let a slow smile crept across his face.

"Tom, how does Lucius feel about finding us some teachers who have their Masters?" 

"I am sure he won't mind." They knew it wasn't really a suggestion. Lucius would be looking tomorrow.

"We also can add courses, with Umbridge and Fudge agreeing." Harry was almost bouncing with his excitement.

"What did you find?" Severus asked, wondering what had him so excited.

"Dumbles canceled a lot of courses, he didn't go through the Board, he just said he couldn't find teachers, he never tried either, however, you see, just because he canceled them doesn't mean they don't exist. If Lucius finds teachers for them, they have to be offered. Dumbles made a huge mistake in never getting them taken off of the charter or getting the Board and Ministry to agree. We only need one student to sign up for the class for the class to happen. Guess which student will be signing up?" Harry handed them the book he was referencing.

Tom and Severus read through the section and the classes that were listed. "Some of these were core at one time." Tom told them, Harry nodded his head.

"Brat, what do you have in mind?" Severus asked.

"If we bring those classes back, we can increase the enrollment as we get more teachers. Over 3/4 of this school is unused because of Dumbledore. Why not fill it with what we desire and teach what they should and need to know, not just Dumbles spew." Harry told them. "Most parents will give in to what a child wants if they don't see the harm in it. Like what happened to our traditions, so why not educate the kids and teach them what was forgotten?" 

Severus and Tom smirked as Harry asked: "how soon do you think we can get Umbridge started on the teaching situation?"

"I can plant the bug in her ear tomorrow. Give her a list of the teachers without a Mastery and who we want to go." Severus watched Harry wave his hand and everything was put away. Harry snuggled down in between them, everyone was quiet and just enjoying each other and the warmth of the fire. Severus and Tom looked down when they heard a quiet snore and watched Harry, in his sleep, summon a blanket. "You know, we really have to make sure he is grounded in his power before something happens. He will be coming of age soon."

"Yes, I agree. However, I don't believe any of us wants to move too fast in this relationship." Tom informed him.

"Can we do it another way?" Severus asked.

"I will research and see. I think there might be a way, I just need to check." Tom tucked the blanket around Harry.

"When do you need to leave?" Severus was caressing Harry's hair.

"Not for a while. Sirius is out with Lucius. They are looking in the Black library for some books about muggle history or any history books from when Dumbledore was younger. Sirius said something is bothering him about Dumbledore and he can't remember what it is exactly." Tom told him.

"Tell him to look in Godric's Hollow, the answers are there." Harry muttered.

"You know the answers don't you?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded his head yes. "It will make interesting reading for them and we will require the prove anyways." He opened his eyes. "When do we have to go to dinner?"

Severus looked at his watch. "About an hour, take your nap, we will still be here." Harry nodded his agreement. 

"I wonder what else he hasn't told us?" Tom questioned.

"Tom, you aren't upset by that are you?" 

"No, just confused, he knows so much, but at times I feel like we have to pull it from him."

"I don't think he thinks that way. I believe he knows the stuff but doesn't always put it together with what might be useful until he needs to use it. Remember he is still a teen. He doesn't always know what he knows I believe. He reads so much, I think it just gets stored until it can be used. It could be he didn't even think of looking at Dumbledore's past right now. It might be in his future to do list." Severus replied.

Tom looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe you are right, most of the stuff he makes comments like that on are usually stuff we haven't mentioned in front of him for some reason." He paused, "he really doesn't mind us doing things without his knowledge. I know I would have had a fit, but again I wasn't exactly sane either."

Severus didn't comment but instead link his hand with Tom's, giving them man some comfort. 

______________________________________________________

Lucius was able to line up Professors for the classes. The Board just approved the new budget for the new Professors against Dumbledore arguments. They would all start next year. Since it was already January. 

Umbridge had fired most of the staff at Hogwarts that didn't have Masters, and Lucius was able to get their replacements in before Dumbledore could do a thing. The only one they couldn't get completely rid of was the Seer, she was now just living there. She was still living in the Castle, however, Harry was working on getting rid of her. They knew why Dumbles was keeping her close, because of the fake prophecy. They were just glad Dumbles believed they still had an interest in it, for it made their plans easier and made him easier to predict.

February came, and they leaked out about the DA. Harry had delayed it because they wanted the teacher situation solved. Umbridge became the Headmistress of the school after Dumbles was removed.

March arrived and the DA was finally caught. Draco let it slip to Umbridge about Cho. Cho spilled the beans. Granger and Weasel were suspended for a month, almost expelled, Harry had been hoping they would have been but didn't worry about it, he knew they would get theirs when the time came.

It was now May, April had passed without any major events and it seemed like everything was done for the year. They got rid of all the teachers that needed to go, the DA was gone, yet Umbridge had no idea about the second defense club. 

Harry stormed into Severus' quarters one night, he was fuming. Severus had never seen Harry that mad. He was afraid of getting too close to Harry with the way his magic was reacting. He flooed Malfoy Manor and screamed for Tom. "Now!." He yelled. 

Tom came through the floo and almost fell down at the magic that was in the air. "We have to control it now before he brings the school down." Severus told him, he was worried about Harry, the boy was destroying his quarters, there were cracks starting to form on the walls.

"How?" Tom asked.

"I was hoping you might have an idea." Severus replied. They watched Harry muttering and seeing the magic build. "Jump him." Severus stated, "when he gets near us again and don't let go." They waited for Harry to make his way back towards them, and jumped, knocking the boy to the ground and not moving, even though magic was trying to toss them off. "Harry, calm, please, you are going to hurt us." Severus said. He knew Harry's magic wouldn't hurt them but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Pet, relax, please, you need to calm down." Tom told him, they kept repeating the same words over and over, until finally, Harry was himself again. 

"You can let me up now." Harry told them. "Though I do admit this might be nice if we were in a bed."

"Brat." Severus muttered as he got up. "Want to tell us what that was about?"

"Oh, you are going to love this." Sarcasm lacing his voice. "It seems Madam Umbridge has been using a blood quill on students."

Tom and Severus looked shocked for a second. "She is using what?" Tom asked as if he was hearing things.

"A bloody blood quill, hmm no pun intended on that." Harry informed them. "I found two first years from Ravenclaw with their hand bandaged, I have been noticing a lot of students like that. So I got them to show me. They informed me of what their detentions were like." He paused "I want her gone. I don't care about anything else, no student should be tortured like that. I will kill that pink toad if we don't do something."

Severus and Tom had to reign in their magic and now understood what had set Harry off so badly. After they had calmed down, "I want her brought up on charges." Tom informed them.

"How, unless the students say something, it will be hard to prove." Severus told him, he saw Harry's smirk.

"What is your idea?" Tom asked.

"Poppy." Harry replied.

Tom nodded. "That would work. She is very against any type of abuse."

"How are you going to get the students to go to her?" Severus asked.

"Easy, send the two first years I found, have the word spread. You will need to make sure you are there when the students arrive, make a stink about reporting her, mention having them write their parents, tell them to go through Poppy. It will spread faster than wildfire." Harry told him.

They began to plan. Harry wanted her to pay and pay dearly. Tom would make sure she would. No one tortured children. The students all reported to Poppy, who kept a record of every student and took a picture of their hands. The students wrote home to their parents but sent the letters out via Severus. They didn't know they were going out via Severus, as Poppy had them give them to her. Leaving nothing for Umbridge to find.

By June the Board of Governors went to Minister Fudge and demanded an explanation. Fudge didn't have one, as he had given Umbridge permission to use one. He didn't know why or what she was using it for, but he had trusted her. Harry wanted to smack the idiot upside his head when he heard from Lucius what Fudge had said. 

The Aurors came to Hogwarts and arrested Umbridge by the middle of the month. Harry smiled at her as she was escorted out the door. He wondered who the new Headmaster would be, and he hoped Dumbles would not be given back the position, but his hope was soon dashed as Dumbledore made an appearance later that night at dinner. Harry grumbled about it to Severus and Tom later that night but there was nothing they could do.

"Do you think if he was to die it would be an issue?" Harry asked right before exams.

"Depends, if he was killed, it might, his reputation is getting worse each year, but if he was to just die, no, I don't think so." Severus stated.

"Good. Horcruxes might just be the way to go." Harry muttered to himself as he walked away.

"Did he just mention Horcruxes again?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I am not sure why." Severus informed him. "I know he isn't planning on making any, he understands what they are, and I know from that comment he made last time he mentioned them that he isn't."

"I agree but what is he planning?" Tom wondered.

"You know I don't think I want to know right now." Severus said. "Let's just get the end of year event over with first."

"Dumbles will try again to kidnap him. Especially now that Molly is still in Azkaban. Can't believe she only got two years this time." Tom shook his head. "We really need to get rid of all the light friendly people in Wizengamot."

"I am hoping we can skip the yearly end of year trip to his office about Harry's placement." Severus replied.

"I thought Harry said that Filius put a stop to that."

"He did, but it's Dumbles."

"True."

 

_________________________________________________________

 

On the train home Harry looked at Theo, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy "So no end of year placement debate, I am wondering what he is planning on doing this time." Harry informed them.

"I am going to go with the portkey." Draco said, and soon the bets were placed, with Pansy saying, "none of it will work, Harry will go home with Professor Snape."

Harry laughed. "Of course I will. I am just not telling you how that will work, you will have to figure that out yourselves." 

The rest of the train ride passed with everyone guessing how Harry was going to do it. Most of Slytherin and Ravenclaw had their bets placed as it made its way down the train. No one, however, would allow Harry to bet. "No, you already know what is going to happen." Draco told him.

"I do not, I can guess just like you." Harry informed him.

"Right and that is why you are always right and win? I mean I lost over 1000 galleons to you in the last few years. Father was so nice and gave me a copy of statements showing that and told me no more betting against you." Draco retorted.

"Take all the fun out of it." Harry laughed.

Before they got up from their seats to leave the train, Harry looked out the window "Draco, look at all the Order members here, I do believe he has every single one of them on the platform." 

Draco peeked out. "I think you are right. Do you see Uncle Severus and Father?"

"Yes, over behind Moody. I think Lucius just put a piece of rune jewelry on the fool's cloak, it's in the back so his eye won't catch it." Harry told him.

"Well, I think either straight kidnapping via port-key." Blaise stated.

"I believe they are going to try a straight kidnapping, by circling me fast and porting out, the idiots." Harry replied. He stood straight and began casting spells on himself.

"Is that runes in your cloak?" Pansy asked.

"Of course." Harry informed her. "You guys might want to stand back, I don't want any of you to get caught in their port by accident."

"I plan on standing back and watch you make them look like fools again." Draco snorted.

"That is my Draco, self-preservation at it's best." Pansy remarked.

They all laughed and got off of the train, their masks back in place. Harry began to walk towards Severus and Lucius and noticed the Order moving in. They didn't do it fast but they were making going to make sure he didn't get to Severus. Harry wanted to really laugh at them. It was no wonder they never got anywhere, they were clueless chickens. Soon they had him circled. He let out a fake gasp as Tonks grabbed his arm. Everyone heard the sounds of numerous apparition and a port-key going off. When they turned to look all the Order members were gone and Harry was standing in the middle with a little smirk on his face "I do hope I can get people to submit their memories of those people who just tried to kidnap me. I believe they are Dumbledore's little Order people." As soon as he said those words numerous Aurors started grilling people as two walked to Harry.

After an hour of being grilled and the Aurors collecting memories of the witnesses, Harry, Severus, Lucius, and Draco were ready to head back to the Manor. "You know, I wonder how upset Dumbles is going to get when he learns it failed, makes the paper, and his people got arrested?" Harry asked.

"You take to much enjoyment out of scaring me." Severus told him "I wish you had informed me what was going to happen." He snapped.

"I didn't know, I didn't know until we pulled into the station. On the train, we had been guessing, and I made sure to account for everything, hence all the different runes on my clothes with the jewelry." Harry smiled at him. "You know I would never endanger myself." 

Severus let out his breath and nodded his agreement. "I am taking you directly next year no more train rides." Tom had entered the entrance way as he said that.

"I agree. They are getting too dangerous. That was a very powerful but stupid move on their part." Tom told them.

"How did you know about it?" Severus asked.

"Yaxley floo called me about thirty minutes ago and told me what happened. They are putting out warrants for the Order members they could ID. Tonks is already arrested." Tom told them. "She went back to work straight away. She tried saying it was poly-juice but they gave her truth serum, she spilled everything she could, including that it was Dumbledore's orders and idea."

Harry laughed. "They are really making it to easy." He took Severus' hand and guided him over to where Tom was standing. "Now, let's enjoy our summer, we don't have much to plan unless the Order gets away with this, and if they do, well I got a few backup plans for them." He gave Severus a quick kiss and followed it up with one for Tom. "I also have an idea on where we can go for a few days away if you are interested that is." He left the room.

"You know I hate when he does things like that." Severus told Tom. "He could have been hurt."

"Severus, he took all the precautions and then some. I don't think I would have thought about all the runes he must have used to prevent them from kidnapping him." Tom said. "I know we want to protect him, we see him as a teen, but we forget how smart he is, we also forget he is in charge at times. I know I do, he doesn't run things the way I used to."

Severus sighed, knowing Tom was correct. "Come on, let's go and see where the Brat wants to take us for a few days, I really could use a vacation." He felt Tom's hand run down his back and guide him to wherever Harry had escaped to. 

"So do want to show me the memory?" Tom asked.

"I think his view will be funnier and better. After all, I just saw them circle him and go pop." Severus replied.

"I do wonder what their faces looked like when they landed and no Harry?" Tom smirked, which caused Severus to finally let go of his tension as he laughed.

"I wonder where they planned on taking him?" Severus asked.

"The only place they have left Hogwarts." Harry said as he rejoined them. "Are you alright now?" He asked Severus.

"Yes, Brat I am. It was very scary watching and knowing I couldn't do a thing." Severus told him as he pulled him into his arms.

"Severus, I would have warned you if I had any idea, but I really didn't think they would be that blunt and stupid." Harry informed him, he pulled Tom into their hug.

"I know." Severus said.

"Let's go and view the memory, relax for a wee bit and maybe enjoy some days off." Harry smiled at them.


	12. Year 6 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of summer

"Well, the Daily Rag is full of bad news today." Narcissa stated as Tom, Severus, and Harry entered the dining room for breakfast. Lucius and Draco had already seen the headlines. The Malfoy family were waiting to see how Harry would react. Tom, Severus, and Harry took their seats.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked before he even looked at the offending paper.

"Something about Godric's Hollow." Narcissa stated. "He was meeting with a historian."

Harry nodded and finally looked at that paper:

Fudge and Umbridge Released

The students of Hogwarts should be worried, as their DADA teacher Professor Umbridge was released after admitting to using a Blood Quill on students with the authorization from Minister Fudge. There was no trial. She was released because she had Ministry approval. Minister Fudge stated, "Madam Umbridge has only done her duty. She set a fine example of teaching our children."

The Board of Governor's however, disagree and have refused to renew her contract. A new DADA teacher is being advertised for in these very pages.

 

Goblins Demand Dumbledore Produce the Basilisk 

In startling news, it seems our esteem Headmaster advertised for sale a Basilisk, under the auction section with the Goblins, the Goblins have collected the bids and have been waiting for the Headmaster Dumbledore to deliver the Basilisk and it's various parts to their clients. They have stated they will be charging the Headmaster high interest until he produces said Basilisk. The auction ended almost six months ago, and he has failed to produce said product.

My question dear readers, is where did he get a Basilisk? Why hasn't anyone heard of him having a Basilisk? Why is he holding onto it now, after auctioning it off? What else is the Headmaster hiding?

Harry leaned back in his chair and thought for a few minutes. "I do believe Fudge and Umbridge will be getting a trip to our dungeons soon. He can wait a little longer, as he is an idiot and easy to control. Her, however, she will be punished." He paused. "I want to make sure Alisha is in a safe place. We will need to go and visit her and tell her to stay hidden behind the statue." 

"I am sure Bella and Barty would enjoy getting Umbridge." Tom informed him. Harry nodded but they could see he was thinking of something. "Harry?"

Harry looked at Tom, let out a slow smile, turned to Severus. "I believe it is time to make some Horcruxes, seven is the lucky number and-" he got up, leaving them wondering what he was saying.

"Did he just say make some Horcruxes?" Tom was stunned. "I am not going to allow him to make any Horcruxes. We told him no Horcruxes. What is he thinking?" Tom got up from the table and almost ran out of the room with Severus hot on his heels.

"Tom, he said he wouldn't remember?" Severus wanted Tom to calm down, he needed him to calm down, he was trying to keep himself calm. They found Harry in his study with a bunch of junk on his desk. 

"Good just in time. I need you to put some of your magic into each of these items. Not a lot, just enough to fool that old goat into thinking they could be Horcruxes." Harry explained as he was casting spells on the items. He wasn't really paying them any attention.

Tom looked ready to explode until he fully processed what Harry had been saying. He still didn't look happy but at least it wasn't real Horcruxes. He looked over to Severus, who seemed to relax at the revelation.

"You mean you're making fake Horcruxes?" Severus asked as he approached the desk. He wanted to be sure that is what Harry was doing. The boy's mind was fast and he found it hard at times to keep up with all the plans Harry had going. He could be thinking of three different things at once and talking about them, but not really aware anyone was actually in the room listening.

"Yes, of course, need to make the old goat run around all year looking for them. He gave me that scar for a reason. I believe he is going to try and tell me it's a Horcrux. So we need five of them for him to destroy. Since the diary was one we just need to have these five as the missing ones."

"You do realize you almost gave me a heart attack?" Tom asked, his body finally calm, his mind centered. He didn't want to yell at Harry. Harry didn't react well to yelling, they all learned that lesson one day when Tom did yell at Harry and Harry had a flashback to the Dursley's and well it went downhill from there with Severus and Tom having to spend the night keeping Harry calm and just holding him. Yelling was something Vernon did all the time and usually at Harry before he would beat Harry senseless. They wanted Harry to see a mind healer but he refused.

Harry looked at him confused, "why?". He didn't understand people not keeping up with him and his thoughts but he didn't mind. He just accepted it as normal.

"You mention making Horcruxes and leave a room with that exit line." Tom explained, trying to make Harry understand why he was concerned. 

"I have told you before I wouldn't make one." Harry informed him, waving his hand at Tom, "you know I am not going to endanger myself or us." 

Tom grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him. "You still scared me and Severus. In the future, a little more warning would be appreciated." Tom gave him a quick kiss and let him go. Harry tilted his head and let a slow smile spread across his face, he leaned into Tom.

"I am sorry. You know I don't mean to do that." Harry informed him, at Tom's nod of understanding Harry continued on with what he was thinking about. "We need to put a few curses on these items, nothing that old goat will know quickly. Also, we will need some snakes to guard one at the Gaunt ruin, under the floorboards." He paused. "Now, we need to make sure one is in Hogwarts, but not cursed, don't need some student being stupid."

Severus pulled Tom down onto the couch. "Are you alright?" Seeing that Harry was back into his planning mode.

"I am now, he scares me when he does things like that." 

"Yes, I know but I also know he would never do anything like make a Horcrux or anything that would harm us. Trust him on that." Severus told him. "I know you have done Horcruxes and other things, so you know how easy that pull can be. I know you are doing it to protect him."

"You are usually the worrier." 

"I know, but at times, it's nice to have a change of pace." Severus gave him a kiss. Together they watched Harry create the fake Horcruxes with Tom adding some of his magic into each one. Severus providing poison for protection around some of them to be suspended in. After they were done, there were five fake Horcruxes ready to put around the United Kingdom. Some would only be cursed with a final curse once there were to be placed.

"Now I do believe, we deserve some time off. So what do you have in mind for my 16th birthday?" Harry told them as he sat down between them on the couch. 

"Shipping you off to China to scare them?" Tom joked.

"I was thinking Russia. They wouldn't know what to do with him." Severus mumbled as he pulled Harry closer to him. "My personal favorite is the three of us heading to one of our Castles, not letting anyone know where and hide for a week." 

Harry leaned back into Severus. "My idea is you both to go and look in your offices, open the left-hand desk drawer, find what is there, and come back with an answer." 

Tom and Severus exchanged a look and got up off of the couch. Harry, grinned as he watched them leave. He wondered who would react first, not really, he smirked to himself he knew the answer. It would be his Severus. He waited for a few moments until they returned. 

Severus was staring at him, while Tom was still looking in the box, touching it gently. "Yes." Severus said finally, as he pulled the silver bonding band out of the box. It had the Potter crest on it. "Yes, Harry, yes." Severus told him. He walked over to Harry and was pulled down onto the couch and given a kiss that made his insides melt.

"I think I might have broken Tom." Harry told him finally, at his name Tom looked up. 

"Are you sure? I am not a good person Harry." 

"Tom, I am very sure, and I am guaranteed that I am not a good person either. So what is your answer?" Harry asked. Tom walked forward, leaned over and gave Harry a searing kiss, as he went to pull away, Harry pulled him down and onto his lap. "I am taking that as a yes, Tom." Harry informed him.

"It was, it is, you know what I mean." Tom stated.

"When do you want to do this?" Severus asked.

"I was thinking midnight on the 31st." Harry told them. "We start it on the 31st and finish it on the 1st, will give us two days a year to celebrate our anniversary."

"Cissy is going to want to plan all this." Severus informed them.

"That is fine with me, as long as she doesn't go overboard." Tom stated.

"I will leave that to the two of you." Harry stated. "We know how badly I am at fashion. Just make sure to tell me where to show up at, anything else I will hex the person who tries to get me involved."

__________________________________________________

Dumbledore was staring at the Goblin notice regarding the Basilisk and getting the body and parts. He wanted to curse. He should have control over Harry by now, and instead, every one of his pawns blew it. Some were now facing kidnapping charges, like Tonks and Moody and a few other Aurors. Even if he got them off they were useless to him now, as they couldn't work in the Ministry and were actually banned from certain areas if they were to enter the Ministry. They would have records that would make it hard for them to get jobs.

Lupin was being chased by Greyback and he had no idea where he was currently. Greyback had pulled the Alpha card on Remus and demanded his return to the pack. Remus was on the run from the man. He didn't want to return to the pack.

He still couldn't find Sirius Black at all. He hoped nothing happened to him. He had several people trying to find the man, but most of them were focused on their own problems instead of actually looking for Sirius.

Molly was going to be in Azkaban for another year or more. Arthur was barely talking to him and most of the Weasley kids didn't want to be around him or the Order anymore. Ron and Ginny were the only ones and he really had no use for Ron, and he couldn't use Ginny for another year until she turned 16 when he could use a marriage contract to get control of Harry.

The Order was getting slimmer and slimmer and it was getting harder and harder to convert people because of the numerous members being sent to Azkaban. The bad press they were getting from everyone and everything. Nothing was going right. It didn't help that Tonks told everyone who was involved in the kidnapping. He knew she was given truth serum but it still irked him. He let out a sigh. 

The biggest problem to him was that Tom still hadn't made a move. It was proving to be harder and harder to draw the man out. He knew he had to be back. There wasn't any other possible solution. He had been watching Severus and the man never touched his arm in pain or discomfort from the dark mark, so that wasn't a good sign either. He was wondering just how to draw the man out so that Harry could finally face him.

He needed to find out what was going on and fast. He needed to get control of Harry Potter that was for sure. He had tried again with the goblins but they rejected the filing, citing Severus Snape as the boy's guardian. He was turned down at the Ministry too. He knew he couldn't do a legal battle, with his name as being listed on a few kidnapping attempts.

His name was being bandied about, all his work was slowly going down hill. Now this morning's paper and the whole Basilisk deal. He really needed to find that corpse, and how to get in and get it. That Chamber has been evading his discovery for over fifty years and he didn't like that. He should know where it was. He also needed to discover how to enter it. He would need Harry for that, he realized. 

He needed a new plan for next year. The board had hired a bunch of new teachers for all the new classes, he needed a new DADA teacher. He smiled. Severus would do the trick. He would get Slughorn in on Potions. Slughorn could hint to the boy about Horcruxes. He would use Severus and Harry to hunt up the Horcruxes. He knew the boy wouldn't come to his office alone, and he certainly wouldn't listen to him without Severus present. That actually worked out well, he was sure they would find the clues to the Horcruxes easy enough. He began to plan the final battle in his mind, the boy did need to die in order for Dumbledore to retain his glory, can't have another Dark Lord on the rise, which is what he would tell everyone the boy was after he killed him, telling the public that the boy was a Horcrux. 

Now to set up Severus as the DADA teacher, he certainly wasn't going to give the man a choice in the matter. Now, if the curse was true, he would be able to get rid of him for the boy's seventh year. He paused for a minute, would the boy leave if Severus wasn't here? He could always put Severus back into the Potions Professor if he had to, Slughorn wouldn't do the second year, he knew.

______________________________________________________


	13. Year 6 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horcruxes and DADA Professor Snape

Severus glared at the letter he just received from that old goat, he mind was racing, he was furious, how dare that man. Yes, he loved DADA, but to just put him as the Professor without even asking him, it made him furious. He also knew it meant he would still be required to provide the potions for the school. He glanced up as Harry entered the library. "You aren't going to believe this." He told him.

"Someone has gotten you upset, what happened?" Harry asked, concern in his voice, Severus rarely got upset, and seldom let it show. Harry leaned into Severus, who was seated in one of the off white chairs that were in the library. 

"That old meddlesome coot has decided that I will be teaching DADA this year and hired Slughorn to be the Potions Professor." Severus told him. "He didn't even ask me. You know he will also expect me to make all the potions still."

Harry looked at him for a few seconds as a slow smile spread over his face. "Slughorn." He left the room. Severus was now curious what Harry meant and got up to follow him, passing Tom on the way. 

"I just saw Harry and he had that look on his face." Tom told him, wondering what set Harry off on his newest idea.

"Yes, I know I gave it to him and I have no idea why." Severus informed him. "I was telling him my bad news, he smiled and left the library."

"What news?" Tom wondering what Severus had learned.

"I am now the DADA Professor and Slughorn is now teaching Potions." Severus told him and he saw a slow smile appear on Tom's face. "What is going on?"

"Come, I am sure you are going to love this." Tom grabbed Severus' hand and guided him to Harry's office.

Harry was at one of his boards, writing stuff on it, and when they entered he glanced over to them. "Did Severus tell you the good news?"

"Yes, but I think he doesn't understand why it's good news." Tom informed him.

Harry brow furrowed for a quick second and he tilted his head and took a good look at Severus. "I see, the DADA position is what is bothering you, as well as Slughorn. I best explain how this helps our plan."

"That would be great." Severus snapped sarcastically. 

Harry just smiled at him. "Severus, who told Tom about Horcruxes?"

Severus thought for a few second. "Slughorn." He answered and understood why they were happy. "Dumbles hired him, he is going to start making you believe there are Horcruxes out there, and that you have to go and destroy them."

"Yes, and since we know where they are exactly, we can control the situation. Now with you in the DADA position, we can keep our little clubs going. One for the light and one for our people. We know there isn't a curse on the position itself, just the room, so we will change the classroom, tell him you want a bigger one for practicals. We can use the room that is two doors down, it is bigger and also can be connected directly to your office, so you won't have to switch your office either." Harry informed him.

"I wish the man had at least asked me." Severus informed them, still upset about the idea of not being asked. Harry and Tom gave him a kiss each and Tom pulled him onto his lap.

"I am wondering how he got Slughorn to return." Tom said, getting comfortable.

"Me." Harry told him. "Remember you said he collects famous people, how much you want to bet that Dumblegoat used my name to get him to return. I also think he did it to offset all the new Professors that are starting this year. He must be wondering which side of the war they will be on. I am sure he is also wondering why Voldemort hasn't made an appearance yet." All of the new Professors were followers of the Dark. None of them were marked but they did support Harry and Tom.

"He won't be." Tom informed them, cuddling Severus close to him.

"I agree, until we do the final battle, you can have fun creating a Voldemort look or just be you." Harry told him. Harry looked at Tom, grinned. "You know if you stayed as yourself it would totally freak out Dumbles."

"I think you enjoy making that man miserable." Tom told him, glancing up at Harry.

"What makes you doubt that? I know I enjoy making that man miserable." Harry smiled as he sat down next to them, expanding the chair they were sitting in. He leaned against them.

Severus gave him a kiss. "I do wonder what he is going to do about a Basilisk? I warned Alisha to stay hidden, but I am wondering how much longer he can hold out?" Harry told them.

"What are you thinking of my Brat?" Severus asked him, grabbing hold of Harry's hand.

"It's been over six months, the story made the paper, so why not add some fuel to the flame." Harry told them.

"What is your idea?" Tom asked, getting cozy and relaxing with them.

"How about we slowly release each year? Have some of our followers' children from different houses give Rita the stories. We don't say a word, let the students do all the talking, and if they aren't from Slytherin, you know more people will listen." 

Tom and Severus looked at him. "That does sound promising, it will work well for us since they will be from different houses, make him and the Order look bad, especially if we mention all the platform performances too." Severus remarked.

"Exactly and we don't even need to use our followers for the platform, there will be more than enough people who will want to talk about that." Harry stated, there were also enough memories from people that were at the Ministry if anyone had any doubts.

"Change of subject, but how are we going to handle Horcrux hunting?" Tom asked.

"I am sure the old fart will want me to look at memories and arrive at the "choices" of where the Horcruxes are. Most likely he will want to drag me out on his hunt for a few of them."

"You think he will do that?" Severus asked. "He knows you won't go to his office by yourself."

"Yes, and that is why he is going to be asking you to help. I believe he will use your potion making skills and add something like how well you must know Tom because you are one of his followers." Harry informed him.

"Great, just what I want, to spend time with that old fart." Severus remarked. They watched Harry get up and looked at one of his boards.

"Severus, we put curses on most of the fakes, and even a poison or two. The ones we used, would he recognize them?" 

"Most I think he would be able to disarm or remove if he did the right scans. I am not sure about some of the ones you created, he won't know to check for them."

"So the chances of his getting hit with one." Harry trailed off and watched him work for a few minutes. "The Gaunt Ring we created, has the most curses on it, hidden under the floorboards, with some snakes. He is going to wonder why it is so protected, but I am willing to bet he won't take us with him for it. He will think it will be an easy one to get. I believe there is a good 93% chance he gets hit with one of the curses, he will ask Severus to either stop it or slow it down. Now depending on which one it is, he will be dead by the end of the school year or will pretend to be killed to save himself from the curse." Harry paused. "No, he will go with the pretends to be killed to save himself from the curse. That way he can escape the press and Goblins." 

"You think he will go that route." Severus asked. They watched Harry turn and look at them. They noticed that Harry looked surprised to see them for a second and he turned to back to boards. They realized he wasn't really talking to them he was thinking out loud. "Harry?"

"Yes, he will go that route, he thinks it will be the best way to unite the Light and escape from his debts at least until the final battle he believes will happen." Harry turned back around. "Severus, we will have to keep a very close eye on him and the moron twins. They will be desperate."

Sirius arrived at that moment. "I have some interesting news I think you might enjoy." He told them, he sat down in one of the office chairs and glanced at the boards. "I don't think I want to know."

"No, most likely you don't." Tom informed him with a smile.

"So what did you find out?" Severus asked.

"I found out Harry was right, Godric's Hollow was very interesting. It seems our little Albus was in love with his defeated Dark Lord, which is why he is still alive in that prison. Some interesting facts that came out, is one is his sister was killed in a fight between the two of them and his brother Aberforth. Aberforth punched Albus in the face at the funeral. No one knows exactly who killed the sister."

"Wouldn't they have done a Prior Incantato on the wands?" Tom asked.

"They should have but no one did, so it's been lost to the history of time. That duel is another fun fact that I believe Harry will find interesting, it seems the wand Albus is using is the Elder Wand. Famous because of the brothers Peverell."

Harry looked at Sirius and let a small smirk appear on his face. "The Deathly Hallows." 

"Yes, and we have two of them." Sirius informed them.

"My cloak and the stone it's in the ring." Harry stated, looking at the board again. 

"Well, that was going to be my huge surprise." Sirius stated. "Another interesting fact, if you care to know, is that Dumbledore's father was arrested for attacking Muggles."

Harry turned and looked at Sirius. "His father? Really? I wonder why?"

"No one knows for sure, but some thought it might have had to do with his sister. She was a normal witch until something happened, no one knows for sure what changed her. She became almost child like some said." Sirius told him.

"Do you think you can get any more information about it?" Harry asked.

"I tried, even researched through the old Daily Prophets, local newspapers, muggle and magical, I turned up nothing but the fact that his father was arrested and sent to Azkaban for the attack. I even went to the Ministry and there isn't anything there either." 

"He destroyed everything to do with it, that would be the only way that could happen." Severus stated.

"Lucius said the same thing as we were looking. While we looking we found some other interesting bits of information." Sirius stated.

"What bites of information?" Tom asked.

"Dumbledore likes to say he was in Gryffindor, however, we found out he was really in Hufflepuff." Sirius stated. "He also may have worked with Nicolas Flamel, however, it wasn't on the 12 uses of dragon's blood or the stone. It was experimenting on muggles, they were working with the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald during World War II. He was helping them with their experiments. Now during that time, that is when the duel happened. No one, has you know, saw the duel, but the rumors of that time were that Dumbledore wanted more credit, some said it was a lover's spat, but a really interesting one was that Dumbledore wanted to test spells on muggles and Flamel and Grindelwald were against it. They thought it would endanger our world."

"We can use some of that, like the relationship and his real house, but the rest we can only let it out as a rumor." Tom told them. "If we can't produce facts I don't want to make them up. I want us to look like we are telling the truth and let the Light be viewed as the liars, thieves, and kidnappers." 

"I agree." Harry stated. "While that is interesting and will help us in understanding Dumbles, not all of it can be released."

"We are working on seeing if we can find facts. Lucius was reading more history books, and mentioned something about going to look through some old archives in London." Sirius said.

"That sounds like a plan." Tom stated.

"So how is the fake Horcruxes coming?" Sirius asked.

"All set and in place." Severus told him. "We were discussing some of that before you arrived."

"Seems like this year is going to be more of a production than normal." Sirius remarked.

"It might be, the old goat wants me as the DADA Professor and Slughorn as the Potions Professor."

"Who is he trying to get killed?" Sirius asked, at their faces, he continued on. "We know Slughorn didn't have the best record for classes unless you were someone he thought could help him, you were ignored in his class. He has so many accidents, wasn't there at least three kids deformed or permanently scarred from his classes just while we were there?"

"I had forgotten that aspect, but yes, he isn't known for his safety." Severus stated.

"Good thing I am not taking potions this year." Harry informed them. "I wonder if Dumbles knows that?"

Severus laughed. "I would bet he doesn't."

Tom smirked, "I would bet he doesn't also."

"Well, that is going to make it interesting, I do wonder how he is going to work Slughorn slipping me information about Horcruxes." Harry asked.


	14. Year 6 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add the wedding in the last chapter so made it a flashback in this one. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> 21 Feb 2016

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Luna, Neville, and Harry stood on the platform with Severus, Lady Longbottom, and Lucius. The rest of the parents had already left, knowing their children were safe with Severus and Lucius.

"Redette and Brainless are going to cause problems." Luna warned as they saw them coming through platform entrance. The twins were bringing them this year as Molly was still in Azkaban. They saw the twin tilt their head toward Granger and knew it meant she was the one who was going to be causing problems. 

"Grandmother, I believe we are going to see them in action this time." 

"I do believe you are right Nev. This is going to be interesting, I wonder if I will be called a Death Eater?" 

Harry tried not to laugh as they all watched the vulture hat bounce up and down in amusement at its owner words. Harry had marked her last night before they left, it was a small garden snake. Neville had informed her of what was going on and she decided after talking with Sirius to help them, the Twin with Bill and Charlie, also convinced Lady Longbottom to join them. Sirius showing her the memory of Dumbles using an Unforgivable on him got her to wonder about what happened to her son and his wife. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione demanded.

"I am standing here with my friends as we say goodbye to our family. If you were polite I would have introduced you." Harry retorted.

"Oh please, I don't need to be introduced to Death Eaters." Hermione huffed. 

Lady Longbottom looked at her. "Miss Granger, I presume?"

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

"From your attitude and what my grandsons have said about you." She paused. "My grandson in Gryffindor is Neville, my other grandson is in Ravenclaw, you might know him, his name is Harry, I am Lady Longbottom and I have never been called a Death Eater in my life." 

Many people on the platform had heard Granger's comments and were affronted by what the girl had said. Ron Weasley had tried to stop her but he was ignored, Ginny couldn't care less about Hermione, she was however concerned with anything to do with Harry. "He isn't your grandson." Snapped Ginny. 

"I do believe I would know if he was or wasn't, you impertinent witch." Lady Longbottom stated. "I see you are heading down the same path of your mother. I do hope you don't end up in Azkaban as she did."

Ginny not knowing when to keep quiet starting ranting, exactly like her mother. "This is why we need Death Eaters locked up. Look at this, they are corrupting our good society and my Harry."

"Your Harry?" A few asked, including Harry.

"Yes, we have a marriage contract." Ginny smirked.

"We do?" Harry asked. He was acting confused, he looked at Severus who was furious, they both are in reality. They honestly didn't expect the girl to do this.

"Yes, of course, you know that. We will be getting married."

"No he won't. I didn't sign any contract for him." Severus stated.

"The Headmaster did." Ginny said smugly.

"Miss Weasley, despite what you think, the Headmaster has no say in who my ward marries." Severus informed her, he can see everyone was looking at them, and remembering the last few times with the Weasley family and this was just not making them look good. The twins were just shaking their head in shame.

"I think it's time you got on the train-" Fred tried to tell her.

"before you make a scene-" George added.

"I am not making a scene, I am just talking to my husband."

"I will never marry you if I do it will because I have been feed potions and am under some spells." Harry told her.

"I have the contract."

"An illegal one." Severus informed her.

The Death Eaters Aurors were waiting for the signal to break it up, they were enjoying it as the well-known light family was making another scene on the platform.

"Children, get on the train, we don't need you to be late." Lucius said. "Miss Weasley, I would recommend you and your mother see a mind healer when she is released, I do believe she gave you her condition. I do hope it's not catching." 

"I hope not." Lady Longbottom said, "I can't imagine being that rude."

Harry and the rest of the group head towards the train, but Granger grabbed Harry, pulled him towards her, several gasps were heard. "You need help, Harry. You shouldn't be hanging around Death Eaters." Several people around them were watching, wondering if the girl was really that clueless.

Harry looked down at his arm. "Let me go." He told her, through clenched teeth. 

Granger glared at Harry. "I will not, we need to talk and you will listen to me. I don't know who you think you are, doing that to Ginny, but that wasn't necessary. You know that contract is valid and you will be marrying her. Now we also need you to start obeying the Headmaster. He knows what is best." She started tugging at him.

Harry has had enough and glared at her. Severus saw Harry was about to explode and stepped forward, giving the signal for the Death Eater Aurors to step in. He moved behind Harry and pulled him into his arms. "Let him go, now."

"He needs to listen." Granger informed Severus.

"No, you need to. 100 points from Gryffindor. 40 for assault, 40 for bullying and 20 for not listening to your Professor, and if the Headmaster tries to give these points back I will bring it up in front of the review committee." He told her.

"Is there a problem?" Harris, one of the Death Eater Aurors stepped up. 

"Yes, I would like her charged with assault, Miss Weasley with slander and libel and I want that contract investigated." Severus informed him.

"I want them charged with slander of my name also." Lady Longbottom stated.

The other two Aurors slap the cuffs on the girls, who are trying to resist being arrested, several saw Granger kick one of the Auror, Harris glared at Granger. "Add resisting arrest to the list." 

"With pleasure." One of them replied as they apparite them away.

The Twins were trying not to laugh as Ron looked shocked at seeing his sister and girlfriend arrested. "I believe it is now safe to get on the train." Lucius told the kids.

Harry looked up at Severus. "Make sure that contract is leaked out as being invalid."

"I will have it done today." Severus told him. "Paper?"

"Yes, have the goblins release it and tell them to have Magic fix it." 

Severus grinned evilly. "That is going to be a blow."

"The man shouldn't have created it." 

"True, now get on the train. I will see you tonight."

They watched the group board the train and Luna smiled. "Shame, she is going to be surprised at who she has to marry."

"I agree." Harry laughed.

"Who is she going to end up marrying?" Pansy asked.

"Guess." Harry told her.

"No. Really?" Draco laughed.

"Magic is fun." Luna told them all. 

Neville realized what they meant and started laughing. "I wish I could see his face when he finds out."

The rest of them catch on with those words and soon the group of friends were laughing hard.

________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore heard his floo chime and peered into the floo to see Kingsley Shacklebolt there.

"Albus, we have a problem." Shacklebolt told him.

"What happened?"

"Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley have been arrested, from the memories and Veritaserum, they won't be getting released."

"What are the charges?"

"For Miss Granger, assault on Mr. Potter and Auror Thompson, slander against Lady Longbottom. Miss Weasley slander and libel, they are being charged with resisting arrest. Miss Weasley was going on about a marriage contract. She mentioned your name as being the one to make the contract. Albus, the contract is illegal. We checked and it is going to be released tonight since the girl made it known. Magic changed the names, you and Miss Weasley will have to marry by the end of the year."

Dumbledore was in shock. He was dying, he just knew it. There was no other explanation for what he was feeling. "Albus it gets worse. The goblins are going to release the report about the damage done to Mr. Potter by his relatives. You really shouldn't have hidden that. The Ministry is going to be demanding answers."

Dumbledore inhaled deeply and remembered his plan for this year. He was planning on faking his death if he had to, with the Horcruxes, now it looked like he was going to have to keep that plan. "When will they be released?" He finally asked.

"I am not sure. Many people are getting upset with this yearly event at the platform and the harassment of Mr. Potter. You have to get them under control. I don't know what else we can do." 

"I will work on getting them free with the Wizengamot." Dumbledore told him.

"I don't think that will work. Even people who normally support you are saying they are happy to see this arrest. They are pushing for no more harassment of anyone on the platform."

Dumbledore wanted to scream, why couldn't his pawns do what he wanted. He told them to stop doing this stuff. The marriage contract, that was never be mentioned until he could get the boy under his control, now Magic stepped in and his life was ruined. "Thank you, Kingsley, I will still try to see what I can do."

Kingsley didn't want to say "good luck with that" but he was really wondering why he even was with the Order. He hadn't been impressed with anything that had happened over the years on the platform and so far no one had seen anything of Voldemort. He was thinking of quitting the Order, he didn't want to lose his job when people start to view the Order with the same outlook they have for Death Eaters.

______________________________________________________

Severus was trying not to laugh as Dumbledore lead the staff meeting. He had informed everyone of the girls' arrest and why. When the marriage contract got mentioned and the staff realized what that meant, they all were glaring at Dumbledore. Severus was enjoying seeing the man squirm.

"How could you, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I was doing what I thought was best." 

"You made an illegal marriage contract, how is that for the best?" Filius was getting sick of what the Headmaster was doing to one of his Ravens.

"I was trying to protect him." Dumbledore stated.

"Peddle that elsewhere." Minerva told him, she got up. "I don't feel sorry for you, I am not sure about where Miss Weasley involvement in this mess but if she made this much of statement, all I can say is you two deserve each other." She left the room, soon most of the staff left, leaving Severus and Albus in the room.

"Severus, we need to talk about this marriage contract."

"I don't see a way for you to get out of it." 

"We can change it if you agree to accept it."

"I won't be accepting of it. Harry has no desire nor does he like Ginny Weasley." Severus stated and left the room, not to mention he was already bonded to him and Tom.

************Flashback***********************

Narcissa had the house elves working overtime in getting everything ready. Every time however, she tried to drag Harry into the preparations she got hexed. She finally stopped trying after three days and started going to Tom and Severus to see if they would help.

"We already got warned the day he asked, just to tell him when to show up." Tom told her.

"I need to know what color robes, what type of flowers and what he wants." 

"He doesn't care, he just wants us bonded to him, I think if he could he would just have us go to the Ministry and have it done." Severus said.

"We can't let that happen." Narcissa wasn't about to let that happen.

"Cissy, just do what you do best. His size is on file at Madam Malkin's. He only wants it to start on the 31st and end on the 1st. If you push him on this, you know what will happen."

"Yes, he has already hexed me a few times over the last few days. I am afraid to even go into his study, for fear he will just hex first, ask questions afterward."

"That sounds like him." Sirius said from the entrance way. "Can we have some of your tea cakes?"

_____________________________________________________

Tom and Severus entered the ballroom and looked around, Narcissa had outdone herself. The ballroom was wonderful. The tables were covered with a deep green tablecloth with silver thread running through it. The chairs matched, each table had a three candle silver candleholder, surrounded by a wreath of white roses. The band was playing a quiet classical piece, loud enough to be heard but not drown out anyone speaking. They walked to the platform where Lucius was standing taking last minute directions from Narcissa "remember Lucius, you need to use the green ribbon first."

"Cissy, I love you, you know that, but I do know how to perform the ceremony." 

"Harry will stand in the middle, Tom on the left and Severus on the right." She ignored what Lucius just told her and continued on. Tom coughed to let her know they are there.

"Perfect timing. You two take your places, Sirius has gone to get Harry. Everyone should be here in a few minutes." Narcissa smiled at them as she left to go and check on something. Tom and Severus knew it's so she won't get hexed again. 

"Harry really has her scared he will hex her again." Lucius said.

"Because he has, she tried again to talk to him yesterday about tonight, she wanted to make sure his robes would fit. He did warn her." Tom grinned.

"I know. He surprised me, most people usually give in to her by now." Lucius told them.

"He isn't most people." Severus smirked, they turned as they heard Sirius' voice and saw Harry walking toward them in a silver robe with green silk around the trim and through the material. They are wearing a deep almost black in color green robes. Harry gave them a small smile. They saw him look at his watch. "He is eager."

"Yes, he was pacing earlier today." Draco told them, joining them as a witness. Sirius would serve as the other witness.

"Pacing? Really?" Tom thought Harry would have buried himself in one of his plots.

"Well, I think it was more like he wants this over with." Sirius informed them as he joined them. They saw Harry talking to Bella. "She is the other witness. I am not sure who is more excited about this, her or Narcissa." 

"Bella." They all answer, Bella viewed Harry as her son and expected everyone to treat him as if he the most precious thing. No one, however, would duel either of them, as they had a habit of teaming up and taking everyone out until it was just them. The longest duel between them last almost three hours and only ended because the timer ran out.

Bella and Harry arrived at the platform and they all watched as everyone began to take their seats. Lucius began the ceremony. He took the green ribbon and bound one of their hands to each other. "Severus Tobias Snape, state your pledge." 

Severus faced Harry first. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, in the name of Lady Magic and Merlin, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Harry James Potter to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself." 

He turned towards Tom. "I, Severus Tobias, in the name of Lady Magic and Merlin, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Tom Marvolo Riddle to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

"So mote it be." Lucius said.

"So mote it be." The witnesses returned to him.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, state your pledge." Lucius told him.

Tom, turned to Harry. "I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine, nor shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."

He turned to Severus. "I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine, nor shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."

"So mote it be." Lucius closed the vow.

"So mote it be." Sirius, Draco, and Bella replied.

Harry faced Severus. "You can not possess me for I belong to myself. But while we wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You can not command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you."

Harry faced Tom. "You can not possess me for I belong to myself. But while we wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You can not command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you."

"So mote it be." 

"So mote it be."

Lucius took a silver ribbon and lays it over their hands. "In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West, and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony." He tied the ends of the ribbons together and continued. 

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East.  
Communication of the heart, mind, and body  
Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun.  
The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences."

He lit a candle.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South.  
Warmth of hearth and home  
The heat of the heart's passion  
The light created by you to illuminate the darkest of times."

He laid some Honeysuckle over the basin of water.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West.  
The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river  
The refreshing cleansing of the rain  
The all-encompassing passion of the sea."

He added a small pile of soil into another small bowl.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North  
Firm foundation on which to build  
Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives  
A stable home to which you may always return."

He dropped seeds into a small pile of dirt.

He combined them together into three small pouches.

"Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union." He placed each pouch into their bound hands. "So mote it be." 

Everyone responded. "So mote it be."

************end Flashback**************

Severus found himself looking forward to the meeting after the Welcoming Feast, he wondered what Dumbledore would do.


	15. Year 6 part 4

Severus was watching Harry during the Welcoming Feast and judging from the way he was looking at Dumbledore, he knew the upcoming meeting was going to be interesting. He wondered if Harry was going to give Dumbledore something to really think about. He pondered what was going to happen and almost missed his introduction. He rose, bowed and sat down enjoying the looks of horror on most of the Gryffindors' faces.

Soon he was walking to the Ravenclaw table and standing behind Harry. "Brat, it seems our presence is required in the Headmaster's office."

"You can always tell it's a new school year by the yearly arrive of Professor Snape taking his son up to visit the old coot." Severus heard one Ravenclaw tell one of the first years.

"Don't listen to anyone else regarding Snape, he's not a git." Another told someone else.

Harry got up and leaned into Severus. "Can I guess this year?"

"I might let you if you don't give that gargoyle any made up names of candies." Severus said it loud enough for several Ravenclaws to hear and he knew now he would find Ravenclaws and Slytherins giving the gargoyle lists of bogus candies.

Harry grinned and they started to walk toward the Headmaster's office. "Filius will be meeting us up there."

"Oh, this is going to be an interesting meeting." Harry told him.

"He knows about the contract, I think someone floo called him about it."

"That explains why we didn't get our newspapers tonight."

"Yes, I think he put a redirect on them."

"He can't hide it forever." Harry grinned the gargoyle. "Jellybean."

Severus was ready to tell Harry that he wasn't allowed to give fake candies when the gargoyle moved aside. "He said the password is peppermint."

"It is, jellybean is the override." Harry grinned at him. "He won't know we are coming."

Severus grinned as they rode the stairs and outside of the door they heard Dumbledore. "He has to agree to change the contract."

"I have told you, he doesn't, you made it, you will be suffering the punishment deemed by Lady Magic."

"There has to be something I can do?"

"You will need to be married by the end of the month, you put a lot of harsh restrictions in there, and one of them was once the contract was released it had to be fulfilled within a month." 

"I am aware of that, however, she is under arrest."

"You can still be bonded."

"What other terms must be meet?"

"A child within a year, you aren't the head of house however, you had her made the head of house."

"What? I am older than her, much older."

"Yes, but you set the terms, she is the head of house, there is nothing you can do. She will be setting your allowance and overseeing the expenses and you will be responsible for childcare, she can even deny you the ability to work."

"NO!"

"I told you when this when it was written up, I told you it would come back and bite you, I just didn't think this would be now, I do hope you are going to be telling Mr. Lupin he will be joining in this marriage?"

Harry and Severus exchanged a look, they weren't aware of that.

"I will have to find him first."

"You better, if you aren't married within the month all three of you lose your magic and all the monies get forfeited to Mr. Potter as the injured party in this." When Filius joined them they put their finger to their lips. "How is he the injured party when we are the ones who have to get married?"

"He is the injured party because you created this illegal contract without his knowledge and was going to force him into it. Lady Magic doesn't like that. Have you even reviewed the changes in the contract?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to read it."

"Well, highlights besides the ones I just named is that if any of you disappear before the contract requirements are fulfilled all of you will lose your magic. If one of you decides they don't want to get bonded, all of you lose your magic. She becomes the head, which means you take her name, all the children will know as Weasley." 

"There is more isn't there?"

"A lot more, you made a very harsh contract you wanted to have Mr. Potter follow. You have to at least three children a piece by the time you are married by ten years, or you lose your magic. If one of you dies by anything but natural causes, you will lose your magic. You and Mr. Lupin will have to obey her or face punishment, which is up to her." He paused, "out of curiosity, who wrote this contract? "

"I did." Dumbledore admitted.

"You did this to yourself, you have one month to find Mr. Lupin and get bonded to both of them."

"How did he get dragged into this?"

"He signed it, knowing it was an illegal contract is the only reason he got dragged into it. If you didn't know it was an illegal contract none of you would be in this mess, but since you did it knowingly and signed it with that knowledge, Magic set forth the punishment and changed the contract."

"I must go, they will be here soon."

"Good luck but even if you get them to review the contract, as soon as Professor Snape reads this he won't sign and don't try to tell them they will lose their magic, neither of them is stupid."

"You don't know Mr. Potter or Professor Snape."

"I don't have to, I can read the paper and those years events have shown the boy isn't stupid, and I read Professor Snape's articles for years, he is head of Slytherin House, that alone tells me he isn't stupid."

Severus knocked on the door, looking at Harry and Filius who were trying to get their glee off of their faces. When they heard the "enter" everyone was back under control. They watched Dumbledore work on getting himself fully under control and waited for the dreaded line. "Lemon drop?"

"No." All three of them replied, taking their normal seats or in Severus' case wall.

"I am sure you are wondering what I have called you up here for." Dumbledore told them, and waited for an answer when no one said anything he continued, "I am hoping you can drop the charges on Miss Granger and Miss Weasley."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I am sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"She left bruises on me, how is that a misunderstanding?" Harry asked.

"I am sure it was, she was just trying to help."

"She was trying to force him to go with her, and kept insisting that he obey you." Severus informed him. "She was quite insistent on Harry obeying you. I won't even get started on Miss Weasley voicing her determination that Harry was her husband. Calling Lady Longbottom a Death Eater wasn't a very good idea either."

Dumbledore wanted to scream, they called Dragon Lady Longbottom a Death Eater, that was something no one was going to be forgiving, they all knew what happened to her son and daughter-in-law.

"She did it in front of Neville too." Harry added, he had been watching Dumbledore closely and he noticed that no one had told the man that.

"In front of Neville?" Filius asked, trying to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Yes, Granger said she didn't want to be introduced to a Death Eater after she rudely started the confrontation, even after Lady Longbottom introduced herself, it didn't stop either of them, Ron Weasley was actually well behaved." Severus informed him, ignoring the look from Dumbledore.

"Let's move on Harry's class schedule, I see he isn't signed up for Potions, his schedule is filled with classes with both of you."

"No, he is a Potion Master, he can actually teach the class before Professor Slughorn, who isn't a Potion Master. Harry will actually be assisting me with potions for Madam Pomfrey and working with me on DADA lessons, he will be assisting during practicals." He can't wait to drop the bomb that he had moved the classroom. 

All three of them enjoy watching Dumbledore try to process that. "He is a Potion Master?"

"Yes, you might have seen some of his work in Potions Monthly, they have been featuring a new potion of his every few months, I think the last was his the newest version for getting rid of scars." He didn't want to add that Harry invented it to get rid of the scars on himself and Harry from their past abuse.

"I have worked a schedule for Mr. Potter, he is going to be assisting me in some classes he has his Charms Masters. We are going to also be working on some charm spell development." Filius added and watched Dumbledore process that, he found he was enjoying this and looked at Severus, giving the man a grin. "Severus and I have worked out a complete schedule for Harry."

"Yes, we are going to see about using runes and charms into some protection spells." Harry told him.

"Are you signed up for any classes?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I am working on helping out Professor Flitwick and Dad, I am going to see if Professor McGonagall will allow me to assist her in some classes."

"We haven't had a chance to talk to Professor McGonagall about it, we did leave room on his schedule for if she said yes. If she doesn't have time he is going to speak to Professor Sinistra, as he is working on his Mastery in that subject."

"Does he have one in Transfiguration?"

"Yes, I want to see about creating a spell or two using charms, runes, and transfiguration if she is agreeable. We have a basic theory to use and I am hoping she and Professor Flitwick and I can create this protection shield that would." Harry stopped talking for a few seconds. "Sorry I get carried away." He told him.

"I would be willing to help you with that." Dumbledore told him, seeing it as a way to be alone with Harry and using some potions and spells.

"No thank you, not unless my Dad and Professor Flitwick want to join us or Professor McGonagall. I am very serious about never being alone with you." 

"If I make a Vow about not doing any harm?"

"No."

"If I make a Vow you know I can't break it without losing my magic."

"No, I also know there are ways around Vows, just because you say no harm doesn't mean it will include anything you view as not being harming to me."

Dumbledore wanted to scream, how did this kid so smart, he knew it's not from spending time with Severus, as the boy was like this when he arrived in this world, he wanted to curse the Dursley, they were to prevent this from happening.

"I also moved my classroom, two doors down, it connects to my existing office, the schedules were automatically updated when I informed Professor McGonagall a few days ago."

Dumbledore wanted to curse now, he knew it was the classroom that had the curse which allowed him to hire the professors he wanted, and get them to teach what he wanted.

"Dad, are we done? I want to go and review some the lesson plans."

"I believe we are, Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we are done, Harry, I would, however, like to talk to Professor Flitwick and your father." Those words hurt to say.

Harry got up and left after giving Severus a hug. "I will see you in your quarters." No one spoke until after Harry left. 

"Severus, Filius are you sure about Harry assisting in these classes?" Dumbledore asked.

"He proved himself to me when he presented the idea. We talked for a while, you do remember his scores on his NEWTs, and when I saw his Mastery work I eagerly agreed to have him work with me. I am going to enjoy seeing what he can do." Filius informed the Headmaster, he was finding it harder and harder to like the man each time he pulled one of his plots.

"I have to agree, he has surprised me with his potion work. I didn't know those potions were his until he presented me with his award letter and the patent on the formulas." Severus answered. Harry was so quiet about his work, they usually had to ask him about it for him to show them what he had done.

"He patented them?"

"Yes, he is very smart business wise, he has already opened two new vaults for different business ventures, one of them, of course, is his potions work, and the Ministry has a contract with him for some charm protection gear for their Aurors."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and realized, finally, he handled the boy wrong all these years. "Severus, how do I get him to trust me?"

"You won't, you blew your last chance with this little contract. He wasn't happy to hear about it from Miss Weasley. I wasn't either, and on the platform of all places." Severus knew the man was desperate to figure out how to get Harry on his side.

"I have no idea how she knew about it." He only could think that Molly had to have told her.

"Albus, it shouldn't have been done at all." Filius told him. "You had no legal or even ethical right to create one."

"I am sorry, but I thought I was doing what was best." 

"Just like trying to have him kidnapped?" Severus asked.

"I realize it was the wrong thing to do."

"It was more than once. How many people are under arrest and facing trial because they followed your advice? Just because they haven't been able to make any charges stick to you doesn't make you less accountable for what has been done."

"You know why."

"I told you, and I know Filius and Minerva have told you that you have been handling Harry wrong, trying to return him to those abusive muggles was the beginning of the things you handled wrong, and you haven't learned. You are still hoping to get me to accept that contract, you are still going to try and get Harry to trust you."

"He needs to trust me, you know why."

"I would like to know this reason why." Filius finally said.

"He believes the Dark Lord is going to return and Harry has to defeat him." Severus told him. "Some prophecy from Sybill that I believe is either a fake or already been fulfilled since Harry defeated him once."

"He will return." Dumbledore told them.

"Yes, I can see that, it's been 15 years since he killed the Potters, how many more years are we to keep waiting for his return? You have one more year before Harry leaves here, what do you plan on doing after that year? Try to hold him back from graduating? He already is done with Hogwarts, you should be grateful he is even staying here considering all your schemes." Severus stated, trying to keep his contempt out of his voice.

"I have to agree with Severus, you are holding onto something that isn't going to happen, I can't see that man returning."

"Voldemort-" He saw Severus flinch, "will be returning."

Severus wanted to sneer, he did that flinch like he was expected as he knew that is why he said Voldemort's name. "How long do you really think before he returns?"

"He tried Harry's first year, he possessed Quirrell."

"How many people have you informed of that? Why haven't we been informed of this? What else have you not told us." Filius asked. 

"I didn't want to worry anyone." Dumbledore answer. "Now we need to work on getting Harry to trust me, so when he comes back we can defeat him."

"You won't get Harry to trust you. You are even lucky he keeps returning here, the only reason is that I am here and he wants to work with Filius and Minerva."

"Maybe I can offer him an Assistant Professorship to help out with his studies?"

"Minerva already agreed to it, it is the reason why he is able to assist in the classes. In a year's' time, I would say maybe even less, he will have his teacher's certificate." Filius wanted to kill the man.

"She didn't tell me."

"I saw her send off the memo to you." Filius replied. "It is most likely in the pile of letters you have unopened." He pointed to the stack of letters on Dumbledore's desk. 

"I have been busy lately, so much that has needed my attention." He had been working on getting his people out of their charges, nothing was working but he wasn't giving up. He needed them for the final battle he knew was coming. 

"Albus, there is nothing you can do, cease your plots and maybe just maybe Harry will talk to you." Filius knew that advice was going to be ignored.

"Filius, may I talk to Severus in private?" Dumbledore asked.

"You better not try and drag Harry into any more of your plots, Albus. Good night Severus, Albus." The little man walked out of the office muttering in goblin. Severus doesn't understand it completely but he understood the comparison of a donkey.

"Severus, you know he needs to fight against Tom. I need him to believe me, and listen to my advice."

"Albus I am going to be very honest and blunt here. You ruined any chance you had at him trusting you. You can forget about listening to you, he will do what he believes is best."

"I don't understand how this happened."

"You're joking right?"

"That isn't what I meant. His intelligence is so high, I've seen his control over magic, it's almost stronger than Tom. I worried for a while he was actually Tom or that Tom affected him."

"Why would the Dark Lord effect him?"

"He is a Horcrux, it's in his scar. When he does return there will be a connection and Harry will know when he returns."

"You mean to say you knew he has a Horcrux in him and didn't do a thing about it?"

"Nothing to be done."

"Have you spoken to the goblins?"

"No, they can't do a thing."

"I will be taking Harry to the goblins tomorrow, I would do it tonight but I don't want to wake him up."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"We need to have that connection so we will know when he returns."

"No, I am not having him in danger. You may want the Dark Lord to return but I am going to do whatever I can to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Severus, we need to find the rest of them, I believe there are numerous ones out there."

"Getting rid of the one in Harry will cut them down."

"You are going to have to look for them. I will need you to come up and review what I know about Tom and collect them."

"What do you mean review?"

"I have memories from people who knew him and of course my own, for us to use to figure out where the Horcruxes are."

"Oh, I can see this is going over well with Harry, having to spend hours in your company, he can't stand you."

"I know." He said sadly, "hopefully we can work on this together."

"I will get Harry to do it but you will follow certain rules and you won't interfere with Harry's choices regarding what he does in Hogwarts."

"What rules?"

"You don't try and get him alone, that will just make him refuse to help you. You stop with all the attempts to get him. I mean it, Albus, he has been very nice about it, but he could have defended himself and no one would have faulted him for that. When we review these memories, you don't try and guilt him into anything, you do and I will pull him away from it, you understand."

"I can agree to those rules."

"You better stick to them and keep Mr. Weasley away from Harry. He doesn't like the way he follows him around, it's frankly creepy and I am not the only one who thinks that."

Dumbledore knew what he meant, a number of students and Professor had been worried about Ron being a stalker. "I will inform Ron."

"I will talk to Harry, we will be going to the goblins tomorrow, you should be thankful classes don't start until Monday. It will give me some time to work on Harry."

"I do appreciate it Severus."

"I want a pay raise next year for all this."

"I will see what I can do."

"You will do it, or I will be speaking to the board about all of his adventures."

"That is blackmail."

"I am a Slytherin." It's also payback for switching me to a different position. Severus got up and left, on the way out he noticed Phineas Black trying not to laugh. He knew he would be getting a visit from the former Headmaster.

_____________________________________________________________________

When he returned to his quarters he smiled as he saw Harry was there, curled up reading a book. "So he went for it all?"

"Even the pay raise." Severus told him, sitting down next to him. "He did admit about the Horcrux in your head. I told him we are going to the goblins tomorrow to get rid of it."

"We can visit Tom tomorrow instead." Harry grinned at him, Severus gave him a kiss.

"You never talked about being his Horcrux." Severus said, taking Harry's book from his hand. He didn't want to talk about this but he knew it needed to be done.

"It was sealed off, I don't really interact with it. At first, my magic was blocking it, but as I learned Occlumency I was able to seal it off, when the goblins got rid of it, it went back to Tom."

"How did you feel about it?"

"I really haven't thought about it, I believe the knowledge I got from it during my time with the Dursley's helped a lot."

"Knowledge?"

"Yes, it would help me go off into different worlds, I think that is the best way to describe it, where I could see different futures. We built the world's up when I was locked in there for a long time, we created different scenarios. I think that is where I learned how to do statics and how I learned to think ahead about how different changes affect even the smallest of issues."

"Harry, did it teach you about magic?"

"No, but when I found my parents books and journals, something seemed to change."

"What changed?"

"It got quiet and wasn't around as much, I think it was afraid I would find a way to get rid of it and it would die." Harry looked at him. "We can ask Tom, he would know since the piece went back to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Severus as I am connected to you, I am connected to Tom. Our bonding was just the final stage in our completion."

Severus smiled as he realized Harry was right, they were connected and it formed well before the bonding. It formed the minute Harry claimed him from Tom during his first year and with Tom when they worked out their deal. "You knew that first year?"

Harry didn't answer him, instead gave him a kiss. "Bed."

"Yes, Master." Severus grinned at him and followed him to the bedroom.


	16. September is such a busy month

"Harry, if you don't drop the charges on them, will your plan work?" Severus asked as they were working in his private potions lab.

"I am going to drop them when he finds Lupin. I want him to sweat a bit. Augusta knows I am going to do it and she is fine with it. She enjoyed seeing their reputations ruined again in the paper. Neville said she was looking forward to seeing the results of the marriage or failure of them meeting the requirements. I believe she is hoping they lose their magic. She really is disgusted by Dummy. Neville and a few of those in the know are placing bets on the outcome, I stayed out of it, so they have a better shot at someone else winning." 

Severus thought for a few minutes as he stirred his potion. "Have you talked to Minerva?"

"Yes, she agreed to let me assist her. I tried to bring up other subjects, she has had him playing around in her memories like a kid in a sandbox. I am not going to let her know anything. I have no grudge against her but he has messed with her too much. She needs a full purge. She didn't even remember the first yearly event about my placement."

"Figures. He wants to see us tomorrow night for our first Horcrux meeting." 

"I won that bet. Sirius had next month, Tom, the weekend, Lucius next week, Narcissa said All Hallow's Eve."

"You had tomorrow night?" 

"Yes, of course, I hedged the bet." 

Severus tried not to laugh. "How?"

"Had Draco drop my schedule at Ron's feet. Only night off really except for the weekends."

"Now, you know why I don't bet with you anymore."

"I don't know, I can make the stakes interesting for you." Harry leaned in and gives him a kiss. "Then again, I don't think we need a bet."

Severus groaned as Harry stepped back to his cauldron. "No, we don't. Is Tom coming this weekend or we going there?" He saw Harry begin to dice up some ginger root. "What is that for?" He knew none of the potions on the list for Poppy need ginger root.

"Here. I am trying to see if I can improve this cough potion. Ginger is soothing, so I am hoping it will react well and strengthen the potion."

Severus stood up, cast a quick preservation spell on his cauldron and move over to Harry's. "I didn't try that, I thought the pixie's wings might have a bad reaction to them."

"I added some Neem oil to counter it." 

"That might not work unless you added some Knotgrass."

"I did. It's in the base to provide a more stable foundation."

"The ginger root should work. Do you have any way of testing it?"

"Yes, some healers at St. Mungo's are willing, they have some patients that have a persistent cough."

"You got the contract?"

"We got the contracts."

Severus looked up at him, processing his words. "We got the research one too?" Severus didn't even try to hide his delight at that. It has taken him years to get the Death Eater stain off of his potion making skills but it's finally coming off. He knew he was still a Death Eater and would be forever, but that wasn't his whole being.

"Yes, they were impressed by our work on the cure for Wizard's Flu, also your known cures and mine gave us the contracts over a few others. The goblins reviewed the contracts and will be sending the contracts for us to sign tomorrow."

"I heard Horace had you teaching the first years today." He hugged Harry from behind, and watched him work.

"Yes, gave them your opening speech."

Severus laughed. "I knew you would, I think you wrote it down word for word your first class."

"I did." Harry gave him a quick kiss before he started counting the stirs. 

______________________________________________________________________

Harry glared at Hermione and Ginny as they walked over to him. "I can't believe you are making me marry that old man and Remus." Ginny said as an opening line.

"I am not making you do anything. You caused this yourself." Harry informed her. "Next week is the big day isn't it?" He saw some of the Ravenclaws trying not to smirk. They knew what is going on, they all talked about what was in the papers in the common room and Harry either confirmed or denied stuff for them. Luna also provided information that Harry wanted her to slip to them and the rest of the school. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I am aware of that. Remus and Dumbledore are giving me orders."

"You are aware that you will be in charge? You will be the Head of House." Harry told her. "They even have to take your name. They can't give you orders."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a glance and sat down. "What exactly do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It was an illegal contract. In the contract, he had originally drawn up, it listed she-" He pointed to Ginny, "would be in charge of the Potter household and I would have had to take her name. Now because of all those wonderful clauses and it is illegal, Magic stepped up and changed the names. Since you announced the contract it released it to the public making you have to marry within a month of its announcement. In the contract, it states she is the Head. She sets the allowances, jobs, and even child care. The number of children is mentioned in it, including a time frame. You should read it. I am sure you will find it interesting." Harry got up and left the Great Hall. He tried not to grin as he saw Severus coming towards him.

"I was just heading in for lunch, why are you so happy?" 

"I just clued the two newly freed jailbirds what was in the contract. They didn't know."

Severus grinned. "They say I am cruel."

"You are, don't worry you won't lose that title."

_____________________________________________________________________

 

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, REMUS LUPIN WED GINERVA WEASLEY

By Rita Skeeter

Last night in an outdoor ceremony at Hogwarts, Headmaster Albus Weasley nee Dumbledore, Remus Weasley nee Lupin and Ginerva Weasley were bonded. Yes, my readers, you read it correctly, they are now Weasleys. Ginerva Weasley was declared the Head of House and I will be providing a copy of the bonding agreement if it gets released. While it hasn't been released, I did find a copy of it at the Ministry. I, unfortunately, can't print a copy of it but I can tell you it has some very interesting terms. I do mean interesting. 

The grooms wore Gryffindor red robes with gold trim, while the Head of the House wore a set of simple gold tone robes. The grounds were filled with colorful streamers and flowers of almost every variety. The guests were escorted to red and gold color seats that one described as "looking like Gryffindor threw up everywhere". 

Many were shocked at seeing the Headmaster, a werewolf, and a 15-year-old girl being bonded, yes, bonded, meaning they can't get an annulment or divorce later. Many wondered how she knew of the contract and yet wasn't aware of the terms. If she was aware of the terms, why did she announce it in such a vulgar display at King's Crossing Station platform? Was she eager to marry the men, hoping to catch the fame of the Headmaster? Was she aware of it being an illegal contract?

"I can't believe a man of his age marrying a girl that young. It's nothing less than an embarrassment, but I suppose seeing who the girl's mother is, I really shouldn't be shocked." One guest commented.

"I am not surprised, I mean, look at all the events that have happened on the platform, I don't know why anyone is surprised that Weasley didn't try something else. Just because the mother is in Azkaban doesn't mean we weren't going to escape their behavior. I just feel bad for the normal Weasleys." One of the Hufflepuff students informed me.

"Ginny was bragging about being in charge. She was strutting around like a peacock, informing everyone she was going to be the Head of House. I wouldn't be surprised if she released it on purpose." Another student said.

"Ginny told us some of the terms, I don't think she knows all of them as she couldn't answer most of the questions put to her, she seemed more focused on what she is going to get out of this." A Ravenclaw student said.

"Ginny and I researched the contract, and we found out her rights. We reviewed the contract and it's clauses, she knows what she is doing." Hermione Granger stated. Miss Granger was one of the ones that were arrested for some of the performances we have seen on the platform.

My question readers are when will the contract be released for us to see? Will it be released? How does a 15-year-old become the Head of House? So many other questions I am sure we might never get the answers to, as we all know how tight-lipped Headmaster Weasley can be.


	17. Some Days It Pays Not To Get Out of Bed

Harry glanced up as a shadow fell over him as he was sitting by the lake. "Can I help you, Weasley?"

"I want to know how you can live with yourself. You ruined my family." Ron Weasley told him. 

Harry slowly stood up and faced Ron. "I didn't do a thing. If you want to blame someone you might want to blame the Headmaster, your brother-in-law. Now if you excuse me, I have a class in ten minutes." Harry stepped around Ron, he started to walk away, he heard Diffindo and he dodged but it didn't totally miss him. He landed and looked down and saw his chest was bleeding. Harry knew he needs help fast, "Accio Severus Snape." He fell to the grounds on his side, he watched Ron take off.

"Harry!" Severus leaned down and saw the blood coming out of Harry's chest. He started chanting a healing spell and watched the wound slowly closed. He pulled out his potions pouch and forced Harry to swallow two Blood-Replenishing Potion and a pain potion. He picked Harry up and started to carry Harry into Hogwarts. 

"Ron Weasley." Harry mumbled to Severus. "Weasley did this."

"He will pay." Severus told him. He made it to the infirmary. "Poppy." 

He laid Harry down on one of the beds as Poppy rushed to Severus seeing all the blood. He watched her begin her scans. "What happened?"

"I am not sure, Harry woke long enough to say Ron Weasley cast the spell. He accioed me to him. He was by the lake lying on his side."

Poppy was already scanning Harry. "The spell damage tells me it was Diffindo, and if you if he hadn't summoned you he might have died." Poppy informed him. "He is going to need more Blood-Replenishing Potions and I will want a Lung Clearing Potion handy just in case. The cut was deep Severus, what did you use for healing?"

"I used the Greek Healing Chant. I gave him two Blood-Replenishing Potions and pain one already."

"We will need to watch for fever. I have some Fever Reducing Potions already." 

Severus took Harry's wand from up his sleeve. "He didn't even pull his wand." He bent down and kissed Harry's forehead. "I will return as soon as I can, how long before he wakes?"

"He won't wake today, most likely tomorrow morning." She told him.

"I will be back as soon as I deal with Albus and Ron Weasley." Severus said, he turned on his heels and with his cloak billowing behind him left the Infirmary.

"I feel bad for Mr. Weasley." She muttered to herself. She looked at Harry and to the retreating form of Severus Snape. "You have a fierce protector in him."

_____________________________________________________

Severus made his way to the Headmasters office. He glared as the gargoyle. "You will let me see him or I will blow you up and leave a hole for your replacement." The gargoyle moved aside and Severus was in the Headmaster's office before the stairs were fully done moving. "Call the Aurors."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore said.

"You heard me, call the Aurors or I will." Severus told him. He was furious, he was not going to let his go. He knew Harry wouldn't. He didn't even want to think what Tom will do, scratch that, Harry will make what Tom will do look like child's play. "NOW." 

Dumbledore wondered what is going on but went to his floo and placed the call, neither man speak a word until after three Aurors arrive with Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Albus, why are we here?" Kingsley asked.

"I want you to arrest Ron Weasley for attempted murder on Harry Potter." Severus stated. "He tried to kill Harry down by the lake." Dumbledore felt faint as he heard words that came out of Severus mouth.

"I believe we will need more information." Kingsley said.

"Harry is up in the infirmary. He accioed me to him after Ron Weasley cast Diffindo on him. Harry's wand was still up in his sleeve." He handed Harry's wand over and watched them perform Prior Incantato. Severus was trying to keep from going to find Ron Weasley and killing the boy.

"Last spell was Accio before that was a Banishing Charm, Banishing Charm, Accio, Aguamenti, Aguamenti, Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa, Scourgify, and Accio. All cast today." The Auror said.

"Nippy." Dumbledore said. He knew all those spells were from the Potion lesson Harry had taught that morning.

Nippy appeared and bowed. "What can Nippy do for Master?"

"I need you to bring me, Ron Weasley." Dumbledore said. He really hoped Ron didn't do anything stupid, but he knew that was a false hope as he saw Nippy pop away.

Severus walked to the floo and called for McGonagall and Filius, but before they can say anything Nippy arrived with Ron Weasley. Ron was pale. "I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

"Didn't mean what?" McGonagall asked.

"I need to see your wand." Kingsley held out his hand.

Ron pulled out his wand and handed it over. "Honestly I didn't mean it. It's all his fault. Perfect Harry Potter, has bloody everything, has all of you fooled and bowing down to him. He has ruined everything. He was to be my best friend. He was to marry Ginny. He has ruined my family and he had the nerve to tell me it wasn't his fault and to blame the Headmaster." 

Kingsley, ignoring the outburst, performed the Prior Incantato. "Last spell cast was Diffindo." He didn't bother with the other spells listed. "How bad is he Severus?" 

"He took the spell to the chest. If Harry hadn't Accioed me to him, he would have died, Poppy words not mine." Severus glared at Ron. "He told you the truth. Harry hasn't done a thing to you."

"My mother is in Azkaban, my sister is married to him and Remus. It's all Harry's fault. He ruined my family." Ron yelled.

"What have you been telling this child?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore. 

"I didn't tell him to do anything, and I certainly didn't say Harry was the cause of his problems." Dumbledore defended himself. This isn't what he needed, he needed Harry and Severus to trust him. He needed his little pawns, instead one of his pawns almost killing his weapon. He needed them to find the Horcruxes for him. 

"Ronald Weasley you are under arrest for attempted murder." Kingsley said and nodded to one of the Aurors to place the cuffs on Ron. "Severus when Harry is up for it, we will need his statement and the memory."

"Poppy said he won't wake until at least tomorrow. I know he will provide one for you." Severus informed the man. "I am going to go and spend time with my son. Can you cancel the rest of my classes today Minerva?"

"I will see it done." She told him and they all watched Severus leave the office.

As soon as Severus was out of the office, Dumbledore turned to Kingsley. "Do we have to charge Ron with attempted murder? I am sure we can work this out."

Minerva sighed and shook her head as Filius said what she was thinking. "Why are you so determined to protect the Weasley family from everything they have done to Harry? Harry has never done a thing to that family, yet each and every year he has had to endure their disrespect, their rudeness, and the damage they have inflicted on his person."

Dumbledore didn't answer him, but Kingsley looked at Dumbledore. "He will be charged. I am sure you will hear from us again." Kingsley and the Aurors left with a weeping Ron.

__________________________________________________________________

Severus make it to his quarters and grabbed the first thing he could find and threw it. He walked to his floo and called out "Malfoy Manor". He stormed to Tom's office. He opened the door and saw Lucius and Sirius were sitting in the room with Tom. "Harry is in the infirmary. Ron Weasley almost killed him."

Sirius jumped up and tried to run to the floo. Severus stopped him. "You can't go there, Dumbledore is still looking for you."

"My Pup." Sirius said the anguish in his voice, as well as the worry.

"I know, Sirius but Harry wouldn't want you to fall prey to that senile old coot." Severus told him, he looked at Tom, the man looked like he was planning the different ways to kill Ron Weasley.

"Tell us what happened." Lucius said.

Severus told them what he knew. "So he is under arrest?" Tom asked.

"Yes and no killing him, at least until we talk to Harry. He might want to do something else." Severus said. "You know he will want revenge."

Tom muttered in parseltongue and seeing how Nagini was reacting they can tell the snake wanted revenge too. "Is she sure he won't wake until tomorrow?"

"Yes, there was a lot of blood. I need to make a Lung Cleaning Potion for prevention."

"There is one in the potions cabinet, I made it last night." Tom told him, he saw Severus nod his agreement. "Can we use his cloak to visit?"

"Dumbledore can see through it." Severus said. "I will bring him here as soon as I can. Tom, I do mean it, no killing the boy until we speak to Harry. No getting another Death Eater to do it either."

"Kill joy." 

"I will keep you posted. I want to go and sit with him, just in case." Severus gave Tom a kiss. "Please don't do anything until we talk to Harry."

"I won't." Tom told him. "I promise."

"Thank you. Sirius and Lucius that means you too."

"Damn." Sirius muttered.

"We better get to make him pay."

"I am sure Harry will make sure of it." Severus answered as he headed back to the floo. 


	18. Results

Severus and Poppy spent the night keeping Dumbledore away from Harry. No matter what they said or did the man was focused on speaking to Harry as soon as he woke. When he left the last time Severus looked at Poppy. "He isn't getting near Harry. I am tired of his games."

Poppy sighed and sat down in a chair she summoned. "Severus, Harry is going to be fine. I know you are upset, and I know Harry will be also, but Albus is doing his job. He needs to find out what happened."

Severus looked at her closely. "Poppy do you have any idea of what that man has done to Harry or me?" Severus watched her as she thought about what he just asked. "Poppy do a full history on us, it will answer a lot of your questions."

Poppy stood up and began her scans as she looked at Harry's she began to go pale seeing the history of abuse until he got to Hogwarts. She did the same with Severus and again isn't happy with the results. "He lied to me." Severus gave her a questioning look and Poppy handed the report to Severus. "Your first year, I asked about your health scan. I showed him how bad you had it at your house. He told me he would make sure you were fine. I asked every year. I think he used memory charm on me because I don't remember what became of this issue. As I am finding nothing in my mind about me following up. I did the same with Harry in his first year. I was very glad he refused to return to his relatives."

"Why aren't I surprised? Poppy that man has hidden a lot. The stuff in the papers is true." Severus wanted her on their side. He knew she was a good woman and friend to have. "I won't let him near Harry." He looked at his husband. "I don't think Harry will let Albus near him either."

Poppy knew there was more. "You will tell me what is going on?"

"I can't, not until I talk to Harry. If he agrees, we will require a Vow."

"We will talk to Harry." She quietly went to her office.

"You know we are going to be telling her?" Harry quietly stated. He was facing Severus. "I am hoping Weasley got arrested."

"He did, but Dumbledore is trying to get him off. How are you feeling? You scared me." Severus told him. He wanted to take Harry and run to his quarters, hide them there so that no one can find them.

"Trying to get him off? Are you serious?" Harry tried to sit up, and Severus put a pillow behind him to aid him. "I am sick of that man using his power like that. How many attempted murderers has he gotten off?"

Severus didn't comment. He knew Harry was thinking of what happened to him during his fifth year. He remembered when Harry found out about that and went after Sirius. He kept Sirius in the dueling chambers for the day, testing new spells on the man, until Tom and Severus stepped in and stopped Harry from continuing. Sirius stayed clear of Harry for that week until he knew for sure that Harry wasn't angry with him for almost killing Severus.

"He wants to speak to you about it." Severus informed Harry as he took Harry's hand. "Everyone's been worried about you." He knew Harry will understand what he meant.

"That should be an interesting chat."

"He will be here soon, he has been coming up here almost hourly." Severus glanced back to the doors. "Poppy has tried to keep him out but he won't listen to us."

Harry arched his eyebrow. "What happened after you got me here?"

Severus quickly told Harry everything he knew. Severus can see that Harry was thinking. "If I press charges, Dumbledore will try that whole stress about his mother and the wedding, and how the boy is having a hard time. If we don't press charges, we look like morons." 

"We can go with not pressing charges with some stipulations." Severus said. "Get him to stop following you, having him be required to keep a certain distance from you, a magical restraining order would do that. Require him to see a mind healer and some school punishments like no Quidditch."

"No Quidditch would give Gryffindor a chance at the cup. He is a lousy player. The rest is an excellent idea, he would hate no Quidditch. Remove his prefect badge, weekly check in with one of our people in the Auror department. We can maybe get him to donate some time to some organization, and a lot of detention." Harry smirked. "I want him to be around when we take over. I know he will make some comments on the battlefield. He and Granger won't be able to keep their mouths shut."

"It will also make you look good. You are aiming to get him help so the light faction will enjoy that, while still making sure he is punished for it. Dumbledore will eat that up." Severus knew that Dumbledore was always comparing Harry to Tom when Tom was in school. Harry wasn't anything like Tom in that regard, but Severus wasn't going to deny that Harry was very determined to get rid of Dumbledore, and was having more success than Tom.

Poppy came out of her office, looked at Harry and smirked. "Glad you are awake, the Headmaster is on his way." She pulled out her wand. "I want him to think you just woke up and that I haven't done a complete health scan."

Harry nodded his understand and they all waited until Dumbledore entered the room. "Harry, my boy, glad to see you are awake."

"Don't you mean glad to see I am alive?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore ignored that comment. "I would like to know what happened. Ron Weasley is already at the Ministry under arrest."

"Shouldn't the Aurors be here for this?" Harry asked as he glanced at Severus. 

"They should." Severus answered. "Poppy can you place the floo call. Headmaster, Harry is only going to speak of this once, until it's time for the trial."

Dumbledore looked like he was going to speak again but Poppy cut him off before he could with "that is for the best. I don't want Harry to get stressed having to repeat what happened." Poppy went to the other side of the room and placed the floo call. No one spoke as they waited for the Aurors to arrive. 

Dawlish, Harris, and Kingsley arrived in the Infirmary shortly. After the initial greetings were over Kingsley got down to business. "Mr. Potter, can you tell us what happened?"

"I was down by the lake reading when Ron Weasley comes up behind me. He asked me how can I live with myself. He told me I ruined his family. I gave him the simple truth. Told him I wasn't responsible for anything, that the Headmaster was fully at fault. I started to leave. I guess he didn't like my answer because next thing I know he pulled out his wand, shouted Diffindo. I tried to dodge but since I am here, I failed." He looked to Severus. "I did cast an Accio Severus Snape."

"That is the only reason he is alive." Poppy informed them. "Severus chanted a healing spell, got some Blood Replenishing Potion into him and brought him to me. I had to give him a Lung Clearing Potion in addition." Poppy passed them the medical report on the injury.

"Can we have your memory of the event?" Kingsley asked. He didn't trust the boy. He didn't know him. He knew Dumbledore has been trying for years to get control over him, but the boy hung around with Death Eaters and has gotten a lot of good people in trouble. Granted they shouldn't have tried to kidnap the boy but Dumbledore had a good reason for it.

"Sure." Harry replied. "Dad, you want to pull the memory?"

"I will do it." Kingsley said.

"No, I don't know you. I don't want you fishing around in my mind." Harry told him. 

Severus looked at Harry for a second, he knew that Harry knew that to get a memory didn't work that way, it dawned on him. Harry would have no reason to know that based on his Hogwarts education. Even after all the reading, Harry has done, it was never anything to do with the mind, memory charms or Occlumency. Dumbledore might suspect that Harry knew it but no reason for the man to know he did. "It doesn't work that way, Brat. You just need to think of the event and with a simple spell, it will remove that memory so that they can view it." Severus explained how it works. 

"Fine, but I don't trust him." Harry told them. "Can either Dawlish or Harris do it?" Dawlish and Harris were unmarked Death Eaters but have had to deal with Harry and the issues at Hogwarts so it has put them in contact with them, he rarely ever dealt with Kingsley.

"Trust me, I don't care if you don't trust me. You hang around with Death Eaters, I don't want you trusting me. You most likely are a Death Eater yourself." Kingsley informed him. He knew he sounded like Mad-Eye but after all the information Dumbledore and Mad-Eye have said about the boy he thought they were correct.

Harry rolled back his sleeve, looks at his left arm. "Nope, not a Death Eater, but nice to see paranoid Aurors are sent to handle children. Tell me does scaring them for life work for you?" Harry saw Severus, Harris and Dawlish smirk.

Kingsley didn't reply as Dawlish pulled out his wand to get the memory from Harry. "Harry, I am sure Ron didn't mean to hurt you, may we talk about how to handle this?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat.

Harry gave him a confused look. "Really? So you mean when he screamed the spell at me and it hit my chest, he wasn't trying to hurt me? That is a relief. Here I was thinking he blamed me for everything because of his words."

Severus could see Poppy and Harris were trying not to laugh as it was a serious situation but Harry's words were just so full of sarcasm it was hard to suppress that desire. Dumbledore clearly didn't know what to say, neither did the others. Harry continued, "listen, the Weasley family with the exception of the twins, have been after me in one or another since I came here. I have no clue why Ron Weasley follows me around. If he gets released I am going to go for a restraining order. They have them correct?" He doesn't mention Bill or Charlie since really he shouldn't know them.

"We do." Dawlish said. He knew Ron Weasley had been following Harry.

"Would you agree not to press charges if we came to an agreement?" Dumbledore asked. He was hoping this might work out. He needed Ron to stay out of Azkaban. It certainly wouldn't look good to have another member of a well known light family in trouble with the law.

Harry sighed and thought for a few minutes. "If I do this, you can't change the terms and you will enforce them?"

"I am sure we can work out a deal." Dumbledore told him. 

"You will get him to stop following me, I want that restraining order and I want it to provide a distance he has to stay away from me. Ron and Ginny Weasley need to see a mind healer. I am tired of them trying to drag me into things. They will be required to go at least once a week to a mind healer until two mind healers release them, and those healers can't be in that group of yours. I don't want them releasing them after a month. In Hogwarts, he will serve detention, I am sure Dad can provide that requirement, and point loss. He is also to be banned from Quidditch for at least a year. He is not to be prefect any longer. He will also be required to speak to an Auror every week, so they can keep track of his progress, he will speak to the Auror about his progress." Harry paused "there will be no debate, either he goes to Azkaban or he lives with my conditions."

Dumbledore they can see wasn't happy with the any of the terms but it's better than Azkaban. They knew Dumbledore was hoping to get Ron or Ginny Weasley to be friends with Harry, despite Harry clearly not liking either of them. 

"I am sure we can debate some of that. It's a bit harsh." Dumbledore smiled.

"No debate. Azkaban or my terms. He almost killed me." Harry snarled. He looked to Severus. "I won't return here if Ron Weasley is in this school without those terms."

"I agree, you won't. I don't trust him." Severus replied. "He is getting off easy Albus and you know it. Harry could press for him to go to Azkaban instead."

Kingsley touched Dumbledore on the shoulder. "Despite what I think of Mr. Potter, he is right. Ron almost killed him, and those terms are very mild." He told the Headmaster. He was hoping that Dumbledore would take the deal. He didn't want to see the boy in Azkaban. 

Dawlish looked at his notes. "Based on what Ron already confessed, Harry's story backing it up fully, Ron's memories also support that story. I am sure Harry's will to, Headmaster, I would take the deal. Madam Bones will have to sign off on it, but I am sure she would rather have him facing those terms than facing Dementors." Dawlish kept glancing at Harry, he knew he made the deal for a reason. Harry always seemed to have a reason and with Severus backing him up, it was a plan they had come up with before Dumbledore arrived.

Dumbledore wanted to scream. Harry Potter just got the best of him again, he knew it. The boy was just too smart. Yes, he was getting his way with the release of Ron, but his pawn was going to be useless to him. He had no way of getting anyone from the Order close to Harry. He knew Moody and Kingsley were useless in that regard thanks to Moody's running comments about Harry. "I agree. I am sure Ron will too."

"You can thank Dad for it. I was going to have him go to Azkaban, Dad was the one who gave me the idea of having him released but with terms. The terms are my own idea." Severus wanted to give Harry a kiss right then. While it was Severus who provided the terms, they knew that if Dumbledore knew that, the man would make Severus' life hell, but he could do nothing to Harry.

"We will get you the release contract, the magical restraining order and anything else you need to sign by tomorrow." Kingsley told him. "I will inform the Weasley family of this decision. We will be heading back to the Ministry now. Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore, Severus, Harry, and Poppy watched the group of Aurors leave and Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair. "Harry, were those terms really necessary?"

Harry's face showed the shock of being asked that question. "You are joking, right? Do you realize he almost killed me? If I hadn't cast Accio, I would be dead."

"Really Headmaster, how can you ask that question? You should be grateful Ron isn't heading to Azkaban." Poppy tutted at him. "Now, I believe it's enough excitement. He needs his sleep. You too, Severus."

Severus turned his chair into a chaise and leaned back in it, all of them are quiet until Dumbledore finally got the message and left. "I will speak to you later, Harry."

"Headmaster, if you bring this up again, I will change my mind. I won't change the deal no matter how much you might want me to. It's this or Azkaban for him." Harry informed the man. They all watch the defeated man leave the Infirmary.

"Well, now that they are gone, why don't you toss up those Parseltongue wards and start explaining everything, including how you, Tom, and Severus are now bonded." Poppy said. "I will take a Vow too." She spoke her Vow and they told her everything. At the end of it, Poppy looked at them and smiled. "Good. Now if you need my help you have it. I can't fight the Headmaster here, as it goes against my oath, but I will help. I knew something was off over the years, it's nice to know it's going to be fixed. Now you get some sleep."

They bid her goodnight and Severus climbed into bed with Harry. "So, Brat, how soon do you think will end this?"

"The end of this year, I think, unless we have another issue pop up. I will need to speak to Tom and Lucius. I want to make sure everything is all lined up for when we do take over."

"I wouldn't expect anything less than that." Severus gave him a kiss. "Now go to sleep. I will floo Tom after you do."


	19. The Circle Is Complete

Tom was pacing in his office, Harry and Severus were due home soon. He knew he shouldn't be nervous but he was. He hadn't seen Harry since Ron Weasley almost killed him. Severus had been able to sneak away but Dumbledore had been watching Harry to closely. Severus had used potions ingredients gathering to visit Tom and attending any meetings. 

"He is fine." Sirius said from the doorway, they were nervous about how Harry had been doing. They knew Harry wasn't happy with how Dumbledore was watching him. Granger and the youngest Weasley were still following him around. Ron Weasley had taken to glaring and saying things to his year mates. Sadly, for Ron, none of his year mates wanted to listen to him or be his friend when he returned. Most were still trying to figure out how Dumbledore got him off. They all believed that Dumbledore pressured Harry into letting Ron get away with attempted murder, and of course, it was his brother in law. They all believed that if it had been anyone else they would be in Azkaban. No one blamed Harry and supported him.

Dumbledore was dealing with the students not supporting him, the Ministry, and Wizengamot didn't trust him any longer and the staff was losing faith in him. Flitwick, Poppy, and Severus informing the rest of the staff of the true events. They had all heard McGonagall telling Dumbledore off in a staff meeting when he tried to get them to watch Harry closely. That he was up to something. Minerva McGonagall told the man that the ones they should be watching his own wife, brother in law, and Granger. She was tired of the lies and stormed out. Severus had to show them the memory because none of them could believe McGonagall wouldn't support Dumbledore in everything. They knew when it came to the final battle Dumbledore wouldn't have the support of the school or students when the truth was fully revealed.

"I know, but he was hurt. That Weasley brat hurt him." Tom snarled. Tom really wanted to hurt the boy badly. He accepted that Harry wanted Ron Weasley at the final battle, and he knew that boy would be punished after the final battle for his other crimes but he wanted to personally punish the boy now. 

"Yes, he did. I am fine, they all will pay for what they have done to all of us." Harry said as he entered the room, with Severus following behind him. Severus gave Tom a slight smile.

"Harry." Tom's voice was soft and filled with concern as he pulled Harry into his arms. After several minutes of just holding Harry, he held Harry out at arm's length, looking Harry up and down. "He still needs to pay." He knew Harry would make them pay, but he wanted Weasley personally.

"He will. I just wanted him at the final battle. He and Granger will give a lot away. I bet they will spill some secrets." Harry answered. "You also know that Severus made sure I was fine. This is also making Dumbledore look very bad. Everyone believes that Dumbledore is at fault for him not being in Azkaban, and letting him know how they feel about the Weasleys, Granger, and him."

"I am not taking that bet." Was heard around the room.

"Yes, Uncle Tom, you should hear the gossip in the school." Draco added. "No one believes anything Weasley says and all hold Dumbledore responsible. A huge change in school unity. Slytherin isn't the evil house anymore, the Weasley family is since Dumbledore is technically named Weasley."

Severus moved to them, giving Harry and Tom a small smile. "Poppy sends her regards to everyone." Tom pulled Severus into his arms. "Dumbledore is going crazy with trying to regain control over Hogwarts and the Ministry."

"I am so glad you are home." Tom told them. "I have been worried." He quietly told Harry. "Having you there and without any protection but Severus, I have been very worried about both of you."

"I have been worried for him Tom, but he can handle Dumbledore you have seen it." Severus quietly reassured Tom.

"I am glad to be home. It's time to end this." Harry said as pulled away and sat down on the couch. "The end of year event is going to be the final battle, not that there will be much of one." 

"We have some minor stuff to get lined up. Poppy will help us." Severus stated as he was pulled by Tom to sit on the couch with Harry and him.

"I still can't believe you got her to help." Sirius responded. "The Wolf was with Dumdum looking around my house, think they have it being watched. I think they want to use me to get to Harry." Sirius had been so disgusted by Remus' actions, he couldn't even call him by name any longer.

"I can't either, I always thought Poppy would support Dumby." Lucius said. "Harry, Dawlish stopped by. He said they won't be releasing Weasley from the terms until at least the end of the school term. He wrote up a basic idea of what Ron has been spewing. Most of it is the usual Slytherins are evil, you must be dark type of stuff. No matter how many times Dawlish and others have told him you are in Ravenclaw, he was spewing the Slytherin is evil crap."

"Weasley is an idiot. We need to watch Dumbles, he is still wanting to get me married to the Weaslette." Harry reminded them. "Granger and Weaselette have been following me too closely."

"I read the report." Sirius said sitting down on the couch. "Ginny is really set on marrying you. She has an obsession with you, that is frankly, scary. Dawlish is looking to see if a magical restraining order can work on Granger and her, but since they haven't done anything he isn't sure it will work."

"There isn't any law that prohibits them from following him in school, outside of school, we can get a restraining order." Lucius answered. "Get some of the children to watch them?"

"I will let Dawlish know to keep her under watch. I will mention to our followers to have their children keep an eye on those three. Do we want Weasley released by the end of the year from the weekly chats with Dawlish?" Tom said. "I will also make sure Ironclaw knows."

"No, it's a good way to know what is going on, Weasley can't keep his mouth shut. So he will spew out his plots by accident to Dawlish. What have I missed?" Harry asked.

Narcissa entered the room, after hearing them speaking. "Harry you haven't even been home for ten minutes and you are already making plans. How about you relax and have some dinner before you start planning the demise of that senile old fool."

Harry smiled at her. "Excellent idea, I am sure Tom and Severus would love to join me." Harry got up, gave Narcissa a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you at dinner." He headed out the door.

Severus and Tom got up and followed Harry to their bedroom. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Severus was laying down on the bed, cuddled into Harry when Tom finally woke up, stretched a bit and looked at his husbands. "I missed being us."

"He has too. I think if that old coot had tried to keep Harry at the school for the holidays, Harry would have killed him." Severus said. "I know he came close a few times to it when the old fool tried to speak to him about Ron Weasley's punishment. We have had to endure hours in reviewing memories of you. He usually hounds Harry during them, Filius had to warn him, again, before we left. Harry had to finally place a call to the Aurors to get the old fool to stop talking to him about Weasley last week."

"Why is he is set on freeing Weasley from this?" Tom asked. "I am worried about that aspect, he has to have something planned regarding him."

"No, he doesn't, it's more of the image. Molly Weasley is still in Azkaban until the end of the school year, she gets out at the end of June. He needs them to be seen as an example of a good light family. It's why he has been pushing how successful everyone else is. He doesn't know that the Twins, Bill, and Charlie support us. Between the gossip at school, Rita's articles, and the trouble Molly and Ron have created it's a mess." Harry quietly told them. "What time is it?"

Tom cast a quick Tempus. "A hour before dinner." 

"We have things to plan. Dumbles is going to want to start us on hunting the Horcruxes. I know he went to ROR to see if he could find one, he didn't. Totally missed it." Harry stated.

"He did? I thought you left it so that anyone could find it if they looked." Tom stated.

"We did." Severus laughed. 

Harry reached for Tom. "Join me in the shower." 

____________________________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting in his office reading the reports from various Death Eater. "Can I use the life debt Ginny owes me for making her provide bogus information to Dumbles?" He looked up at Severus and Sirius. Severus was reading through Harry's potion's journal.

"No, it doesn't work that way, however, to give her bogus information I would suggest sitting with the map opened and chat with Draco or someone to get the information to them." Sirius suggested. "Tom, Lucius, and I worked on improving the map. We have it expanded to outside of Hogwarts, and if you tap a room, you can listen to whatever is happening. We are working on one for Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley."

"I am hoping we won't need them. I want this to be a nice quiet battle, hopefully, no one will get hurt." Harry answered. 

"We are going to keep having the articles out. If we do this right, he will barely be hanging onto the Headmaster position." Severus said. 

"Lucius will have to work with the Wizengamot and Ministry. Keep the pressure on Dumbles. We keep it on him in regards to Hogwarts and the Horcruxes." Harry said. "Sirius, can you work with Tom and make sure the Horcruxes are safe?"

"I have alarm wards set up in. Proximity wards I set up a bit further out than normal so Dumdum won't find them." Tom said as he sat down in the chair opposite Harry. "I also have Nagini watching Gaunt house. She has some of her hatchlings watching some of the other spots."

"He might notice the snakes." Severus warned. "If he spots a lot of snakes, he will believe that Tom is back."

"We can work with that." Harry replied. "If he believes Tom is back, he will spread that rumor and make everyone think he is senile."

"I can push the crazy issue." Lucius replied.

"What Horcrux do you think is next?" Severus asked.

"I am going to have him do the Gaunt house next, Nagini can tell when he goes. He won't bring us, as he thinks he will be able to get it easy." Harry responded. "The rest of them, he is going to expect Severus and me to get them."

"I agree, he has been hinting about them enough and yet not leaving Hogwarts." Severus added. "Harry this potion, do you think we can mortify it to work as a type of darkness gas?"

Harry looked at Severus, got up and summoned his boards. "Harry?" Sirius asked he didn't a response. "Severus? Tom?"

"It's not a potion." Severus answered. "It's not a spell either."

"It looks like a battle plan stats?" Tom guessed. They watched Harry work for a few more minutes. "He is working on the battle plan but using potions in the battle in places where Dumbles might put some of his stronger casters."

Harry turned, looked surprised there were people in the room with him. "I don't think there will be a battle, battle but I do think that we will have a final confrontation. Dumbles is going to pretend to die."

"Sounds like something he will do." Sirius commented.

"When?" Lucius asked.

"Close to the end of the year, he won't want to leave until he thinks we have most of the Horcruxes." Harry answered. "He is going to use the curse on one of the Horcruxes."

"That Gaunt ring, since he wants to go for that one alone." Severus stated.

"Yes. Nagini will let us know when he gets it." Tom added.

Narcissa walked into Harry's office with Draco behind her, he was trying to warn them. "No more talking about plans and plots. It's Yule tomorrow and I have a lot of plans for all of you."

Harry grinned at her. "Of course, Narcissa, no more plans or plots until after the new year starts."  
_____________________________________________________________________

"He wants to come with us to the cave, this weekend I believe." Harry told Severus as they sat down in Severus' office. "He also offered me the job of being the potion professor. He wants to keep you as the defense position, he cornered me when I was with Filius and Minerva working on our new project."

"He can plan all he wants, he won't be around much longer." Severus remarked, giving Harry a quick kiss. 

"I need you to talk to Poppy, get her to keep him here all weekend. We can pretend to go and get it and visit Tom instead." Harry smirked as an idea popped into his mind. "Can you give Granger some detentions? She is back to following me again."

"Of course I can. Weaselette is joining her brother tonight in detention." Severus informed Harry. "I am going to have them prepare ingredients." Severus paused "Granger?"

"She was following me again, which I am used to, but she cornered me and gave me a speech on obeying Dumbles again, followed by a punch to my arm when I said I wasn't listening to him. She actually tried to drag me to his office. If Flitwick hadn't shown up when he did, I would have hexed her badly."

"I am sure I can come up with something for her to do." Severus grinned.

"Target practice?" Harry asked. 

"I have some first years who need to have someone to test their spells on." Severus stated. 

"Can I watch?" Harry asked.

"Of course." 

_______________________________________________________________________

Lucius walked into Tom's office. "We have a minor problem." He wasn't exactly happy about the news and knew Harry and Tom wouldn't be.

"What problem?" Tom asked. 

"Dumbles has used his limit influence and got Molly released today, Cornelius signed off on it, despite Amelia being against it." Lucius told him, he waited to see how Tom would react to that.

"Harry is going to be furious. It's only the end of January." Tom finally answered. "He isn't going to want to hear this."

"No, but she will be there for the final confrontation this way." Lucius answered.

"I will let him know this weekend when they arrive." Tom informed Lucius.

"Do you think Dumbles will let Harry leave?" 

"Yes, Severus is going to use potion ingredient gathering for them. They tried it before the holiday break but now that Slughorn is working on telling Dumbles that they need ingredients, Severus is going to use needing more to get Harry out." Tom answered. 

__________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean he got her out early?" Harry demanded. "I am going to kill that man slowly." Harry's magic was flowing around him, his anger was causing it to flair.

Severus and Tom stayed away from Harry as he paced around the room causing some of the glasses to break, the windows were rattling. "Tom?"

"I am not moving." Tom replied. "He is going to vent for a bit longer."

"It's not the venting I am worried about, it's the breaking of things." Severus responded as he began to cast Reparo. 

Harry stopped moving, he looked at them. "We can use this." He left the room and started to head for his office. 

"What is he thinking?" Severus asked Tom. 

"SEVERUS!" They heard. 

"Coming, Master." Severus answered. 

"You know he does that because he thinks it's hot when you call him Master."

"I know, why do you think I respond that way?" Severus replied as they started towards Harry's office.

"Harry?" Tom asked.

Harry turned and looked at them. "He had to get Molly out for a reason. We already know he wants the Weasley family to be viewed in a good light, he needs Molly to be out to improve that image. She is his mother in law and they need to improve his image also, so what better way to promote a family image, a light family image then having Molly out and about." 

"Can we use it?" Severus asked.

Harry began to think and finally grinned. "We are going to use it. We are going to use Rita, she is going to make sure the public hears about this. I want her to publish his crazy ideas about Horcruxes. He has no prove about them, so we can use that to make him look even crazier."

"I will speak to Rita." Tom said. "We can make sure he is viewed as being senile."

"Now, let's head up to the bedroom." Harry grinned. "I have missed you, Tom."

______________________________________________________________________

Tom, Severus and Harry stood outside of the cave. "Should we gather all of them except for the Gaunt House?" Severus asked. 

"No, he is going to look at the spots, he did look here already." Harry pointed into the cave "See, he tripped my wards, I set them up to read just him." Harry had set up wires to let them know if Dumbles had been around. They started walking into the cave.

"Do we need to check the other spots?" Tom asked, looking around. "Why did you pick this spot?"

"The orphanage is down the road, and I thought he would enjoy the trip." Harry answered. He leaned into Severus and Tom smirked at them. "When we get back to the Manor, Tom." Harry grinned. "Though in a cave would be interesting."

"Yes, I think he will check the other spots. He has been pushing us looking for in certain areas." Severus answered. "If he has been in there to check we should know. Maybe in the water?"

"I agree." Tom touched the water surrounding the island inside the cave. "Get the fake Horcrux and we can use the water."

______________________________________________________________________

Harry turned the corner, Severus grabbed him and pulled him down the hall and into his quarters. "He got the Gaunt ring last night, I just spent the night trying to cure his curse hand. So he is going to go with his death next month. I can keep the curse back for a few weeks, but I know he is planning on dying at the beginning of next month. He asked me if I can cure it. I told him, no, but he does know the cure. I saw it clearly in his mind." 

"We did say he would play dead." Harry said. "A month for us to pretend to cure him, a month to pretend to be dead then we do the final confrontation."

"I will head over to the Manor and let them know." Severus told him.

"Granger and Weaslette will be a pain." Harry stated. "Granger is getting a bigger head."

"Yes, Granger is and so is Weaslette. You are correct about them being a pain. I heard her tell some of the younger years she was in charge and they needed to obey her. I gave her a month of detention with a point loss of fifty points." Severus told him.

"Good, who with?"

"Filch." 

Harry smiled at that. "We need to make sure he plays dead." Severus said.

"He will, he has some rooms set up behind his quarters to live in during the time." Harry responded. "The elves set it up last night."

"So he has it all planned already." Severus said.

"Yes, and I am going to make sure everyone knows about it during the final confrontation." Harry replied. Harry looked at Severus. "Do you think we can do this?"

"Harry, it's coming together and you have everything covered." Severus moved over to him. He pulled him into his arms. "We are close, it's going to work."

"We are going to the Manor tomorrow." Harry stated. 

_________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe he is dead." Harry heard. He kept on walking. The school was in mourning over the death of Dumbledore. That was all he had been hearing all morning, most of the school didn't seem to upset about it, except for the Gryffindor House. Harry walked quickly into Severus quarters and waited for his husband to arrive. He sat down in his favorite chair.

Severus grinned at his sleeping husband curled into what he knew was Harry's favorite chair. He gently touched him. "Harry, let me take you to the Manor. We need to get away from here. I know you will blow a gasket if someone mentions Dumbles to you in a good light."

Harry opened his eyes, looked at him, nodded his head in agreement and got up and headed to the floo. Severus tossed in some floo powder and they headed the Manor, they were standing now in the entrance foyer. "School is off for the week. No classes, so you can stay here. I will let you know when you need to attend anything." Severus said as they stood in the foyer. He looked at his husband. "When will you reveal the true you?"

Harry smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you, Severus. I was thinking of making the grand appearance during the final battle. It will make him wonder what else he missed." 

"Let's go and find Tom." Severus responded. "I love you, you know." 

"I know, and I love you too." Harry grinned. "Let's go and find our husband, drag him to bed and show him how much we missed him."

"That was my idea." Tom said from the doorway to the entrance foyer that lead the formal sitting room. "So he did it?"

"Yes, last night. Had me assist him in setting up a golem for him."

"Merlin." Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch of coins and handed it to Harry.

"You bet on his death?" Severus asked.

"No, we bet when and what he would do. Harry nailed it. He said he would have you make a golem and it would be last night. He has a lot of our followers to collect from to." Tom answered. "Think he made his school fees back from them."

"How? I didn't even know he was going to ask me to make the golem until last night." Severus answered. He had been surprised when Dumbledore had asked him to make the golem. He wasn't expecting it. He looked at Harry. 

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't want to know and you also needed to be able to truly act surprised when he presented it to you." Harry answered. He leaned into him. "Why do you think I left those books around, so you would know how to make a golem."

"The golem?" Tom asked.

"He imbued it with some of his magic. He is hiding behind those rooms like Harry said he would. No one but us knows about it." Severus answered. "I know I shouldn't be surprised but how did you figure out the golem part?"

"He needed a way to convince everyone he was dead, he couldn't pretend to be dead for fear of the wizarding society burning his body or even burying in the ground. So that left a golem." Harry answered.

"Merlin, he was right." Lucius stated from next to Tom. "I am not betting against him again."

"I have been saying that for years." Severus retorted. "You are taking us out to dinner." He told Harry.

"Come on, let's see what is for lunch, then we are putting you to bed, you have been up all night." Harry stated.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

The final battle was set to start. Harry looked out the window and watched as Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were marching up to Hogwarts. He glanced back and commented, "they are coming." He then turned and walked down the halls and stairs until he exited the huge wooden doors and walked out to meet the Dark Lord, ignoring the people calling his name, people asking what to do and what did they need to do. He could feel everyone behind him watching him as they slowly followed him out, wondering how he was going to kill Voldemort. He could feel the students, teachers, and Order members spreading out behind him, he stopped about half way across what was meant to be the battlefield. He began to wait for Voldemort to reach him.

"Hi Tom, a great day for a little bloodshed don't you think?" He smirked at the Dark wizards gathered. He felt like waving to Severus, just to throw him off.


End file.
